Bound by Law
by a-new-author
Summary: Hogwarts was playing host to the victory celebration to the defeat of one of the vilest wizards to walk the face of the earth and Professor Severus Snape must decide if love is worth the risk.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Hogwarts was playing host to the victory celebration to the defeat of one of the vilest wizards to walk the face of the earth. Professor Severus Snape newly reappointed Potions Master at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and now Deputy Headmaster of same said school discovers a secret that he wished to be revealed.

Prologue

In the great hall, the victory celebration was in full force. Professor Snape sat at the high table watching the celebration with a glass of wine in hand and an impartial face. The golden trio was out on the dance floor making the best of what would be a new life ahead of them with peace for their world. But as he sat there, watching them spin around and around on the dance floor, he knew that now he could finally settle down and find someone to spend the rest of his life with and show the rest of the world that there was a little more to him than what meets the eye. He had lifted a few of the appearance detraction charms for they were no longer necessary. His hair was no longer greasy and his teeth were no longer crooked and yellow. No one had even noticed the difference.

As he sat there watching the trio and Miss Hermione Granger in particular, he noticed that she was not hanging all over Weasley like she had been at the end of last year and Potter had Miss Weasley on his arm. Hermione Granger was single and the most intelligent witch of the age. She deserved the very best, someone equally intelligent, challenging and above all older. She needed someone like him. But would she need him, he asked to himself as he watched her laughing at some joke from Mr. Weasley. Severus Snape needed to figure out some way to make her see him the real him that no one had seen since he joined the death eaters nearly twenty years ago.

The only one to see the real him died the fateful day that Harry Potter gained his scar. Severus Snape had been head over heels completely in love with Lilly Evans and Severus well he could only love from afar having missed his chance at happiness. He had loved her with everything he had and could not save her in the end. The tragic part of it all was that he still did love her. Yet, through it all he knew that he needed to let her go. The only one could ever take Lilly's place in Severus' heart was a seventh year student that thought he despised her. Life he thought was very cruel but he vowed that he would not live the rest of his life a lonely miserable old man. This time while he had the chance he was going to go after Hermione Granger and find the peace that he desperately craved.

As the Headmistress took the podium one last time, she announced the end of the victory ball with one last dance. Hermione Granger inched her way over and said, "Professor, would you care to dance sir?"

"I would be honored." He said as he extended a hand and led her on the dance floor. He took her in a professional stance and began spinning her around on the dance floor. He could smell her jasmine perfume. He realized how well she danced.

"Sir, I never knew that you could dance so well." She said.

"Perhaps there is more to me than meets the eye." He said with a slight smirk.

"Perhaps sir. Perhaps." She said.

As they finished the dance, he gave her a slight bow turned and then left to patrol while Hermione was left to ponder exactly what more the professor was actually hiding.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Hermione Granger, head girl, and member of the golden trio had more mail than she knew what to do with. So, she went to Professor McGonagall's office to see if there was anything that could be done about the influx of mail she was receiving.

"Professor, surely there is something that can be done about all of the fan mail that I am receiving. I mean, I can't even find my parents owl for all of the rest. I don't know if there is anything important through the junk."

"Well, I suggest that you have your parents send your mail through some other student and have the rest sent through the ministry of magic or have your mail routed to your parents so they can sort it all out. Otherwise I suggest that you just make do for the time being."

"Will you help me have my mail coming from outside Hogwarts routed to my parent's house? I will owl them telling them what is going on. They said that they were willing to help me in whatever that I needed."

"Of course my dear."

Hermione left Professor McGonagall's office and headed for the common room. She was finished for the day and wanted to go through the mail that had been accumulating over the past few days. At least then she could find the post from her mum if she went through it all. One by one she went through the letters and skimmed them before throwing them in the fire. Most of the post was from boys as she called them looking for a celebrity girlfriend or wife. She found the one from her mum and scanned it looking for the go ahead for the reroute for the mail.

Satisfied that she had everything taken care of she made her way to her rooms. Being head girl had its advantages and her rooms were among them. She sat down at her desk and began revising for she had an exam in potions the next day. She was just about finished when she heard the scratching at her window. She opened it to the large raven and took the note from the bird and unrolled it.

_Hermione,_

_While this letter looks much like the other fan mail that you have been receiving of late, I ask that you give this letter and its author a chance to explain some things. I know that your new celebrity status has caused some headaches because of the influx in attention and while I have always maintained that celebrity status does little for a person but cause trouble, I have to say that at least it has caused me to evaluate some aspects in my current situation. _

_To say that I have very little need in life for friendships was true until you helped defeat He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Now, I find myself looking for someone to fill the empty void in my life. While I know that you probably have some far better potential companions for this life you lead, I ask that you consider me as a potential. _

_I have seen you go through last few years here in the castle with the friendships of your fellow house members, yet I have not seen any person who can stimulate your mind and challenge you the way that you need to be. I believe that I could be such a person to give you everything that you desire. I would be able to make you comfortable in life. _

_For now, I ask that you consider me as a friend who wishes to get to know you better and would like you to get to know the side of me that no one really has ever met. The raven that delivered this message, resides in the castle with me and he will come when called. Please send a reply as to whether in further communications are welcome. Just call Baila, and she will come. _

_A friend from afar._

She looked over the letter and said every spell she knew to try to decipher who had penned the letter but she was unable to reveal anything. She took out a clean piece of parchment and began writing a reply.

She rolled up the parchment and sealed it, while calling Baila. Baila came swiftly to her. She handed the roll to the raven and watched as the bird flew out the window and disappeared into the night. She made her preparations for bed and slipped under the covers wondering who this mystery man is. She drifted off to sleep before her reply could even be delivered.

Professor Snape sat at his desk grading essays at his ancient desk in his quarters. He left the door to his lab open and Baila came through the door with a note in his beak.

"Well my friend, what do you have for me?" He asked as he stroked the raven's feathers, taking the note from him. He unrolled the note and read.

_You know my name yet I know not what to call you, so I can not put a greeting to the top of this note that will not sound anything other than cheesy. You say that you live here in the castle and know who my friends are. While I know all of the males in my year I doubt very much that I could say that any of them could stimulate me as you say you can. _

_I am open to a friendship that you say you want but, as far as any other form of companionship, only time will tell. I wonder however why you chose to contact me through letter instead of physical contact. I understand if you think that this way is better but I hope that in some point in the future you will seek to see me face to face. There again only time will tell as to whether or not you will be ready for that. _

_I can say for now that I look foreword to your next letter but I must ask you to be careful in your posts. Professor McGonagall is trying to assist me in having my post rerouted to my parent's house. I would hate that your letter be sent there instead. I must retire now for I have an exam tomorrow and need the rest._

_Hermione_

He held the note that faintly smelled like the Jasmine scent that she had begun to wear at the start of term. He carefully folded the note and put it in the top drawer of his desk. Then he went and called his personal house elf and had them deliver something to Hermione for the next morning. Then he to retired for the evening to dream of her as he had been since the night of Voldemort's death.

The next morning would prove very interesting as Hermione woke to see a vase on her desk with a single red rose in it and a note under it. She got out of bed and took the note.

_A beautiful rose for a beautiful lady._

_Your friend from afar._

She smelled the rose and dressed quickly for breakfast. She had a feeling of confidence that she had not had in a while.

Breakfast was an unusual affair. Harry and Ron were stuffing their face as usual at least Harry could chew with his mouth closed. Ginny was sitting on Harry's other side and Ron was sitting on her other side. They were eating in peace as the post came. Ron was surprised to see the Baila swoop down to their table.

"Baila, what do you have for me this morning?" Hermione asked as she pulled the note from her beak. She fed her a piece of bacon and he flew off to where ever she goes. Hermione looked for anyone staring at her but she saw no one and she was not paying attention to head table otherwise she would have seen that Professor Snape had been glancing at her every few seconds looking for some reaction from her as she began reading the note.

_Hermione,_

_I hope that you like the rose I had delivered this morning. I hope you don't mind if I had a house elf deliver it. I know what you think about S.P.E.W. but I could think of no other way to get it to you. It is my intention to keep you showered with fresh flowers as you deserve them. Tell me something though, would you be offended if I sent you something else. _

_I am sure that your friends are curious about Baila bringing you this note and I would like to tell you that I don't mind you answering any of their questions since you do not know my identity yet. But I have a confession to make. Until you graduate, I wish my identity to remain a secret. I know you want to know who I am and I assure you that I want to tell you but now is not the time._

_As for the question as to whether or not I can stimulate your intellectual side better than the rest of the males here in the castle, let me assure you that there is no one else here that can even come close to discussing the many periodicals that you checkout from the library the day they come in. I have subscriptions to them all except for one. Who else do you know that keeps up with as many journals as you and I do?_

_I know that there is a Hogsmeade weekend this weekend and I wish that I could take you so that you would not have to feel like a fifth wheel with your friends and their dates but I am afraid that I can not. _

_Good luck on your exam. I know you do not need it. I look foreword to our next conversation even if it just on paper._

_Till next time, _

_Your friend from afar._

Hermione slipped the note into a pocket her robes and finished her breakfast. Ginny Ron and Harry had noticed the note and that contented look that Hermione had plastered all over her face. Ginny vowed silently that she would get to the bottom of that look.

Potions was her first class of the day and she was glad to get it out of the way even though it was a double class. Her written essay was easy enough and the she found that she only needed thirty minutes to complete the potion even though she was given an hour. With her essay and her potion sample turned in she took a clean piece of parchment from her bag and began her admirer's new note.

_You were right. I didn't need any luck on my exam. I am usually pretty confident in my brewing skills but I am never sure what to expect from the essay portion of Professor Snape's exams. I mean you just never know what he is expecting. But anyway, that is enough of that. _

_I wish you could go with me to Hogsmeade this weekend. It does feel weird going with everyone paired of but me. As for your questions on gifts, I would never be offended by any gift given to me. I just wanted to tell you that I am not accustomed to be given gifts on a whim. I usually just get gifts on my birthday and Christmas. _

_If you could do anything you wanted as far as a career would go what would you do? I know that I would like to do research in spells or potions or perhaps even teach transfiguration or one of the other subjects someday but I don't know yet exactly. I still have time to decide._

_About My friends, the boys were curious as to the note but I think that Ginny will probably corner me in a few days to discuss said note and everything. Sometimes I think that she just knows when something else is going on. I really can't tell her much._

_Anyway, I hope that you had a good day in class as I am sure that as long as the rest of the day goes as it has then it should be a good day for me._

_Hermione_

Saturday morning cam around and it was the first Hogsmeade weekend and Baila was making her familiar deposit. But this was not a simple note. There was a note and a small box. She read the note first.

_Hermione,_

_I hope that you like these. I hope that you will wear them for me. I would love to see them on you. You must forgive me for not being able to give them in person but Baila is the next best thing. Hogsmeade awaits you today and I can hope that you will enjoy yourself despite your company._

_Your friend from afar._

She grabbed the box and unwrapped the long skinny box and found a pair of jade chopsticks. She pulled them from the box and then pulled the quill out of her hair that had been holding a very loose bun together with. She quickly redid the bun using the chopsticks instead.

A slight smirk crossed the potions masters face as he saw how fast she replaced that quill in her hair with the chopsticks that he had gotten her. He had wanted to do something about the blasted quill when he first noticed it in her hair.

No one at the staff table noticed the smirk from Professor Snape but everyone was beginning to wonder who kept sending Hermione a letter everyday. All of the staff were wondering.

Professor McGonagall finally said, "I wonder who her mystery friend is. She has gotten post from that same Raven everyday this week and today it seems she has gotten a rather special gift from the looks of that smile on her face."

"Who do you think that it is? I mean I don't know anyone who owns a black raven where at school." Remus said in the direction of Professor Snape.

"Don't look at me. My Raven is much smaller than that one. You all have seen Hades. I do not know any student here that has one. Maybe Mr. Weasley is having trouble gaining the confidence that he needs to ask her out." He said in his most sarcastic tone.

"No. I don't think that this is a Gryffindor doing this. All of my Boys have the confidence to go and ask someone for a date and it has to be someone here at school. All post for Hermione coming from outside the school with the exception of Ministry post are being re routed to Hermione's parents. No this smells like a Slytherin thing to do. No offence Severus." Professor McGonagall said.

"None taken." He said over the rim of his coffee cup after he had taken a sip.

"Well, I have noticed that a certain young Ravenclaw has been eying Hermione in my class and I think that he likes her but I do not think that he is a raven sort of character." Vector said.

"We will just have to see who this mystery man is I am sure that he will be revealed in due time." McGonagall said.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

Hermione's birthday had come at last and she was finally eighteen. With the time turner however she was closer to nineteen. But she was happy. Her day started as usual. She woke up and showered. It was Saturday and there was nothing special happening this weekend so she had nothing to really do. All of her homework was complete so she figured she would have a quite day reading a book or something.

When she got out, she noticed a new vase of Roses. Usually when he sent roses it would be one every few days or on a test day if he knew that she had one that day, but today it was different. Today there were eighteen and they had a beautiful scarlet and gold ribbon tying them together. The note on them said,

_One for every year. As for the color, it represents what I hope that we could have. _

She dressed in her jeans and a grey jumper. She swept her hair up in a bun using his chopsticks as she had just about everyday since she had gotten them. Then she made her way to the Great Hall for breakfast.

For Hermione it was her best time of day the little interaction that she had with him. The notes everyday were almost worth more to her than the roses and the chopsticks had been. Their letters were stimulating as he had said they would be, discussing topics like transfiguration, potions, latest ministry gossip, as well as some of the things that were happening in the castle. She found that she could be completely herself in her notes to him and he enjoyed the conversations in them.

She sat down and tucked into the pancakes on her plate when post arrived. By now, everyone was used to seeing Baila make her deliveries. Today was different. Today Baila had a large package and his usual note. After relieving Baila of her burdens, she fed her a piece of pancake and began with his note.

_Hermione,_

_Happy birthday. Today should be a very special day for you. Now I know you told me that you didn't want anything spectacular from me and I can tell you that if you would have asked for anything I would have given it to you if I could. _

_I managed to bribe a certain elf to assist me with part of your present. You will find out about it later tonight. As far as what is in the box, I promise that it is nothing too personal that you couldn't open it here in the great hall. _

_I am sure that you will have something to do today with your friends and so I hope that you will have a good day with them. I wish that I could spend the day with you and show you what a proper birthday should be celebrated but I am afraid, that I can not. _

_You asked what house that I am from and at one point I told you that you might not like the answer if I told you but alas I am from Slytherin. Now tell me the truth, after these past few weeks, do I appear to be a typical Slytherin or am I in your opinion something more?_

_Our next conversation will be back on topic. But for now enjoy your presents and your friends. You deserve to be happy today._

_Most sincerely yours today and always,_

_Your friend from afar._

Hermione unwrapped the scarlet and silver wrapping paper fromthe box and opened it up to reveal a black great cloak with a lion for its clasp, a set of hair combs in Gryffindor scarlet and gold along with a large velvet box that she had not opened yet. She opened the box to reveal a beautiful gold necklace with a large ruby pendant. On the inside of the box, the note said,

_Something beautiful for an equally beautiful woman. Wear it for me._

Hermione pulled the necklace from the box and slipped it around her neck. Professor Snape failed to mention that it was a very powerful protective amulet and could transmit the emotional state of the wearer to whoever had the other object.

Snape had the object tied as a bracelet and was wearing it. When she put the necklace on there was such a surge of elation professor Snape literally took a ragged breath. All eyes at the head table were focused on him as he began to rub the area around the amulet.

"Excuse me." He said as he removed himself from the table and went to the antechamber behind the staff table. He waited to hear if they said anything about what had happened. After a few minutes, he left to the infirmary to get a pain relief potion just so he could cover up what had happened. Even though he could not see her again till lunch, he was inwardly smiling. He could still feel how happy she was. It made him happy on the inside.

Hermione meanwhile was putting the cloak and the hair combs back into the box before she finished her breakfast and ran swiftly to her room. She was going to write him a very nice long thank you for everything. While she was sitting on her bed, a house elf delivered a note.

_Come to the Room of Requirement this afternoon at two o'clock. A birthday present waits. _

_Your friends of DA._

She left the room of requirement and stopped by her room before she went to supper. She made sure that she looked her best. She had a white pressed button down shirt on un-tucked with her best slacks. The shirt was unbuttoned to show her off her neck and expose the amulet that he had given her. She had managed to tame her hair into soft waves and pulled the sides back with the combs.

When she entered the Great Hall she had a beautiful smile on her face and Professor Severus Snape was floored by the stunning enchantress as she entered. He didn't care that she was dressed as a muggle. The only thing that mattered was the smile on her face. It was a smile for him and he knew it. She was showing his jewelry off just as he had asked. He ate his food at a contented pace and slowly after some of the others had finished eating their meals, the conversation centered once again on Hermione and her mystery man.

"Well, it seems that today Miss Granger had a special day you could call it. She spent a good bit of her morning with me in the library skimming a new muggle book while absent-mindingly playing with a rather expensive looking new ruby pendant. I think a troll could have been released in the library and she would have had no clue it was even there." Madam Pince said smiling.

"She does seem happy doesn't she?" Vector said.

"Yes she does." Remus said.

"Well, it has lasted what three weeks now and she has been thoroughly gifted and no one knows who he is." Flitwick said as he cleaned the last of his plate.

"I for one would give even money on this gentleman, whoever he is, is trying to get her for keeps." McGonagall said.

"I tend to agree with you Minerva. I think this one is playing for keeps." Hooch said over her goblet.

"I have been thinking some on this since this morning and I think that he is probably a pureblood by the state of the gift and if I had to guess, I would pen him for a Slytherin." McGonagall said.

"You know Minerva; I think that you are quite right. But I don't think that he is a current student." Remus said as he rubbed his graying mustache.

"How would he be getting past the post reroute?" Snape asked.

"I don't know. I honestly don't know." Remus said still musing.

"Well, if you will excuse me, I am going to finish bottling the last of your potions for the infirmary. I will bring them to you in about an hour Poppy." He said to Madame Pomfry before he turned and left out of the teachers exit after glancing at the Gryffindor table. He stayed in the adjoining room for a few seconds seeing if they were going to say anything else before he made his way to the dungeons to set into motion the next part of his birthday plans.

Hermione finally made her way back to her rooms after her rounds to find the second half of her present from him. She was excited to see all of the candles floating around the room and then on the middle of the bed, there was a large selection of glass bottles with labels and a note in the front of bottles.

_Today, you gave me an incredible gift. The look on your face when you put on that necklace, made my heart sing. Tonight I wish to gift you with these many bottles you see before you. Look through them and you will understand. I wished to give you these to pamper you. _

_Tonight is all about you. The elf that set this all up for you has helped me by setting up all of the candles and these many pampering gifts but he did some other things as well. Go seek out your bathroom. There is a stasis charm on it all. Use it when you are ready. I wish that I was there to pamper you properly but all in good time._

_Yours, a friend from afar_

Hermione opened the door to her bathroom where a true sight awaited her. Her tub had been filled and rose petals were littered all over every surface in the bathroom including the bathwater. In the tub were scented bath oils and on the side were scented soap a shampoo and conditioner just for her. She gathered all of the different bottles from her bed and placed them on her vanity then got chose something to sleep in. She made her way back to the bath and soaked in it till she was all shriveled up. She used all of the hair products to see what they would do for her hair and when she had finished, she realized that she had spent nearly an hour in the tub.

When she was dry and dressed in her pajamas, she took out some of the parchment from her desk and sat to pen a letter to her admirer. As she finished pinning it there was a knock at her door.

"Enter."

"Hermione, am I disturbing you?"

"No. Come on in. Let me just send this and then we can talk."

"Sure." Ginny said.

Hermione opened a window and called out for Baila. Then she sat down on the bed by Ginny and waited for Baila to come to deliver the message. Ginny stayed quiet while she waited for Hermione to finish and the raven to leave the room.

"So, what's up Ginny?"

"Well, I kind of wanted to talk to you about this mystery man that you have been writing to and no one knows who he really is." She said, sounding a little nervous.

"What would you like to know?" Hermione asked.

"What do you really know about him other than he has money and that he is here in the castle?" She asked.

"For starters, I know that what house he is in and that does not matter to me anymore. I know that he obviously wants to have some sort of relationship with me and that he wishes to protect me. He wants to take any kind of relationship that we form very slowly so that I can get to know him. I do not know his name nor do I know how old he really is. I only know that there is more to this man than what most would give him credit for. How many people do you know who can keep up with me on an intellectual level and still be able to send me roses and jewelry without asking for anything but conversation in return?" she asked.

"I don't know. But are you sure that he does not something else in return?"

"He's a Slytherin. Of course he wants something in return. I am sure of it. He made it very clear what he wants in return. He also said that he would let me choose if that is something that I am willing to give him and at this point, I might be willing to give him what he wants."

"And what does he want in return for all of this?" Ginny asked.

"Ultimate companionship." Hermione said with no hint of remorse.

"If you give him the companionship he seeks what else will he give you in return?" She asked.

"Besides everything that the companionship he seeks, the career that I want that he will support, the family that I want and to never have to want or need anything as long as I live not that I have ever needed anything mind you. But there are some things that he is offering that I would really like to have." She returned.

"Why will he not tell you who he is?" Ginny asked.

"He has been hurt before and he does not want to be hurt again if he can help it. He is looking out for my interests incase something happens and he is scared that once I find out who he actually is that I will not accept him. He said that he wanted me to get to know the other side of him before he reveals the side that I am supposed to already know."

"And what will you do if he is someone you truly do not think you could be with?" She asked.

"At this point there are very few Slytherin that I would not date and they belong to the Slytherin quiditch team every last one of them. Honestly. That whole group could just forget anything about what they think that I would do with them." She said as she shuddered in response to some mental image.

"What if this Slytherin is not a class mate? What if he is the Head of Slytherin himself? Would you be willing to be with him like you say?" she asked seriously.

"Honestly, I have thought about it and I don't think that I would change what I have said. I mean, it would make sense after some of the things that he has said and done. I really think that it is a possibility. If it is him and he really has this side of him as well then I think that I would be okay with it all."

"I hope you really know what you are doing on this because I really think that he might be your mystery man. I just want to make sure that this is really what you want. If it is, then I will support you on it. I can see how happy the letters make you and I just hope that everyone else will be okay with this as well." She said.

"I hope that some take it better than others." Hermione said hinting at the boys.

"Let's hope so." Ginny said.

Meanwhile, Severus Snape was sitting by the fire in his study watching the flames and sipping on the fire whisky in hand reading one of his many tomes when Baila delivered Hermione's latest note.

"Let's see what your mistress says today shall we." He said taking the letter from her beak.

_I hope that you have enjoyed your day as much as I have. The gifts have been amazing but really must say that you really did not have to go to such great lengths on just me. I wore the necklace just as you asked me to and I will continue to wear it. I must say that I was pleasantly surprised to see the state of my room when I finished rounds tonight. _

_I must ask if you created all of these different products that are now on my vanity or did you have some help in their creation. Whether you did or did not does not matter to me but I enjoyed the pampering even if I had them all to myself. I spent an hour in tub just enjoying the scents and the different products. You must promise me that you will let me return the favor one day. _

_My friends took me to the room of requirement to have a party with just the few of us and I enjoyed it but it would have been better if you were there. I am pretty sure that you were not. _

_Anyway, you asked if I would be mad if you were a Slytherin and the answer is that I would not. I really do not have a house preference. Your house has some good qualities and I can't fault you for them._

_Good bye for now,_

_Your Hermione_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

October came into full swing and the Halloween Ball was but a few hours away. Hermione and Ginny were busy in her rooms getting ready for Ginny's big date with Harry while Hermione was just trying to impress her Slytherin as she had been calling him. Hermione had decided that she was going to wear the emerald green dress robes that she had found in a shop in Hogsmeade in hopes give her mysterious friend something to admire from afar.

As Hermione entered the Great Hall behind her friends, Severus Snape's jaw almost hit the floor when he saw her. The rest of the staff noticed her as well. Snape was glad they were paying more attention to Hermione at the time otherwise they would have known it was him for sure. He did not want to spoil the betting pool that they had going on. After all he had won the first bet. Why not play it out for what it was worth.

"Slytherin green. Is she trying to tell us that she figured out that her suitor is a Slytherin?" Remus asked.

"Perhaps. But you must admit that the color is a really good one on her." Minerva said.

"Maybe she will dance with him tonight and we will all figure it out." Sprout said.

"Do you honestly think that he is brave enough to dance with her?" McGonagall said.

"I think so. I just don't think that the rest of the castle is ready for him to." Remus said glancing at Severus.

Severus kept an impassive face and drank his punch.

"Remus, care to take your bet to the next level?" McGonagall asked.

"I think that if I am right, then I had better leave what I have alone." He said.

"And why would you want to do that." Flitwick asked.

"Let's just say that I think in this instance they are better left alone now." Remus said with a half smile on his face.

"If privacy was the issue, then why did he send the first letter during regular post that morning?" Severus asked.

"To attract less attention to itself. I think the person probably did not know that she had her mail rerouted." Minerva said before adding, "I had just started rerouting her mail that morning."

"Why has it not changed now?" Sprout asked.

"Simple. Now, it is habit. We are all more or less still creatures of habit and once one is made it is hard to break." Remus said.

"Interesting theory." McGonagall said.

"I think that it is high time to test these theories." Severus said.

"How?" Remus asked.

"You say we are all creatures of habit. Has any one ever seen me actually dance at a party?" Severus asked.

"With the exception of the celebration ball at the start of term, I would say that I have not seen you dance in twenty years." McGonagall said.

"At the last celebration, I was drunk. As for the rest you are correct. So, now, Minerva, would you care to dance?" He asked extending a hand to her.

"I would be delighted." She said taking his arm as he led her out to the dance floor.

They had been dancing for about half of the dance before she finally said, "What is your real reason for this?"

"Our dance promotes the feeling that the Head and Deputy Head are working together without any disagreements. But it gave me a good chance to say that we are not all completely creatures of habit." He said as he spun her out for good measure.

"Where did you learn to dance?" She asked.

"Some young witch caught my eye when I was still a student so I made it a point to learn so I could sweep her off her feet. But as it turns out, I did not quite get my wish." He returned.

"Well, it seems that you might get your wish after all. It seems that after the New Year some legislation will turn that around. That is if the legislation gets passed. I really don't see how it will though." Minerva said.

"What kind of legislation would that be?" He asked.

"Well, it seems that all purebloods that are single and all half and muggleborns will be forced to marry off. They are trying to produce a new population expansion."

"Interesting. When will all of this take place?" He asked masking all the fears that she just unearthed.

"It will not go to vote until the start of the New Year but I am afraid that it might catch some of our students. Some are already of age."

"Did they already set the age requirements?" He asked casually.

"No, but they were asking for a list of all the students sorted by birthdates."

"When are you going to inform the rest of the staff?" He asked trying to maintain his composure.

"I was approached about this today by Scrimgeour. I was going to discuss it with every one on Monday and call an order meeting for the weekend."

Severus did not say anything else during the ball. He sulked in the shadows and took off as many points as he could from the couples caught snogging in the bushes and classrooms and such till he caught sight of Hermione in the corridors on her last patrol of the evening.

"Miss Granger, there will be an order meeting this weekend. Professor McGonagall will call it. She will give you more information when she has chosen the time and place." He said.

"Do you know what this meeting is about?" She asked concerned.

"No. She did not give any reason for the meeting."

"Thank you sir for informing me." She said.

He nodded slightly and continued on his patrol. Hermione gave him a slight smile then she continued on her patrol ending up in her rooms.

In Grimmauld Place the remaining order members gathered round the kitchen table to discuss the new events of the legislation. They did not know why they were all there but they did not know the legislation.

Arthur and Professor McGonagall stood at the head of the table and she began the meeting.

"I would like to thank you all for coming now, I know you are probably wondering why we have not called a full order meeting but I feel that we have some things that need to be addressed. Now as you are aware, everyone in here with the exception of Arthur and Molly everyone here is single. Now, the ministry is trying to pass a new law that will force everyone in the room to marry. They are trying to force purebloods to marry half-bloods and muggleborns to each other to create a population explosion. We have called you together so that you will be able to make your choices of whom you want to marry before the legislation takes affect. We are trying to help you."

"Minerva, you are mistaken. I am already married to Tonks. We were bound in secret a few days before the Voldemort was killed." Remus said.

"Congratulations. Why did you not say something sooner?" McGonagall asked.

"It was a surprise." Remus said smiling innocently at Tonks.

"Professor, what about school? Married students are not allowed to attend school. What are Harry and I going to do?" Hermione asked.

"As of this morning I have added a new amendment to the school charter that will allow any married student to continue his or her education as long as both parties agree to the education and that the reason that the student is to be married or are married is because of the new legislation. Now, that will cover all of you in this room. It is my hope that you take the time that you have very seriously and try to find someone that you can marry. It is my only hope that everyone in here finds the happiness that you all deserve after everything that you all have been through."

"Are there any questions?" she asked.

"If you are giving us the chance to marry who we want and the only way to work is for us to marry before the law takes effect so then we will not be covered by the charter amendment will we?" Hermione asked.

"Actually you will there is a special clause added to it that the headmaster or in my case headmistress can allow special cases in the event that there is less than a year left to go and or that there is approval by all staff members that teach that student or students."

Hermione still had a worried look on her face but she did not say anything else.

"Well, do you know when the new law will take affect?" Remus asked.

"From what I could ascertain, Scrimgeour is going to get the legislation approved and take into affect for the new year so if I were you all, I would make sure that you take care of your business before New Year's Day." McGonagall said.

"What ever happens, I would like you all to know that Molly, Minerva and I wish that things could be different but we are proud of you all and we shall have to respect your decisions no matter what they are. We can only wish you all the best." Arthur said.

"Children, we will be returning to the school in an hour please be back here by then." McGonagall said.

Remus and Tonks went one way Harry and Ginny another while Fred, George and Ron went another. Hermione decided that the best place to think about it was in the library there. She sat down on the settee tucked her knees under her chin to think about everything. This was not supposed to happen to her. She was supposed to be able to finish school, go to a university or apprentice then marry and have children not marry, finish school and have children then think about a career.

Severus had followed her and watched from the shadow as she sat there tucked into a ball rocking gently. He did not want to disturb her but when he saw the tear he couldn't help himself. He stepped into the room and sat down in the wingback by the fire. She saw him enter the room but did not acknowledge his presence.

"Miss Granger what are you going to do now?" He asked in a calm uninterested tone.

"I really do not know. I had plans for my life. I wanted to finish school then apprentice or complete something in the university. Then I wanted to marry and think about a family. But everything has changed now."

"And your friend, what does he think about all those plans?" He asked.

"He said that he only wanted to see me happy that he would support whatever decision that I made. I just don't know how he will react now that things have changed. I am afraid that this will change everything." She said near hysterical tears.

"Do you think that you could be happy with him even though your timeline has changed?" He asked.

"That depends on what he wants to do. This decision is not mine to make alone."

"That is wrong answer to the question. Could you be happy with him for the rest of your life even though your timeline has changed?"

"The more appropriate question is whether or not I will be happy with you if I were married to you for the rest of my life." She said quietly.

"You really are a know-it-all. I had hoped that you would eventually figure it out. When did you by the way?" He asked.

"Around my birthday I guess. Well when you said that you could not be with me at Hogsmeade then you said that we would have to wait till after graduation, I suspected something. But it was the birthday present that you would not admit to brewing for me that told me for sure. Only you could have made all of those things and then you did not answer the question one way or another." She said with a slight smile on her face.

"Why didn't you say anything before?" He asked seriously.

"You said that we had to wait. I respected your wishes on that."

"I only want you to be happy. I will respect what ever decision that you make in this. It is your choice as to what we do from here. But you must know that there are some lines that I can not cross yet." He said.

"I know. Can we wait till the law comes out then you can petition for me? Then I will be able to finish school and everything will be okay."

"I am a half-blood. We would not be able to marry then." He said as he got up and sat down on the settee with her. He took one of her hands then continued with. "I know this is not the best time or place for this but Hermione you would make me the happiest man alive if you would agree to marry me."

"Yes." she said as she pulled him to her and kissed him. It was a chaste kiss. But it was hers.

"Not here." He said as he pulled away from her. "This has been in my mother's family for generations. It belongs to you now." He pulled a ring from his robe pocket and slipped it on her finger. It magically fit itself to her tiny finger. He pulled her hand to him and kissed knuckles. "It is up to you as to whether or not you want to keep this secret. I think that it might be for the best, at least till we can figure out how to keep you in school. I want you to have all of your dreams. You deserve to have all of them."

"I will keep it invisible till then. But promise me that nothing changes in-between then. I have gotten used to seeing Baila every day." She said as she performed the spell to turn her ring invisible.

"Now, why would I change anything? That would just make it suspicious wouldn't it?"

"What are we going to do about school? I do not want to loose my newt in potions and there is no one in school that can proctor my grade."

"I think that the simplest solution is for you to take your N.E.W.T.'s early then you have nothing to worry about. And that would take care of your worries that you did not voice while in the meeting. Then we can be married and no one can say anything about us."

"Can I really take them early?" she asked

"Yes. You just have to ask the ministry to allow you to sit them early. There is a fee for that but I am sure that I can take care of it. Then you can apprentice if you wish or do whatever you want."

"I guess that I have some studying to do." She said.

"We have some planning to do. But for now we must go. It is getting about that time. I want you to go on to the kitchen. I have some things to attend to. I will see you later."

She got up and started to walk away but he stopped her. He pulled her into a searing passionate kiss before leaving her to compose herself. When she returned to the kitchen she took the cup of tea offered to her and waited for the rest to return. They staggered in two at a time till everyone was back but Severus.

"Now, I must impress upon you the importance of secrecy here. I will be doing my best to help you with your preparations but we must keep this as low key as possible. If anyone needs anything please come and see me as soon as possible. Does anyone have anything to say before we close this meeting?" McGonagall asked.

"Ginny and I have decided to get married." Harry said as the cheers and best wishes went around. Hermione was happy for them and she wished that she could join in on the celebrations but she could not tell them yet. McGonagall looked at her pointedly before she called the attentions to the rest of the group.

"Now, if there is nothing else, I would like to close this meeting. For all of you who are going back to Hogwarts, you are excused to floo back except for you Hermione. I would like for you to wait for me in my office. There are some things that we must discuss."

Hermione took her place in one of McGonagall's wingback chairs in front of her desk and waited. McGonagall took her seat behind her desk before she began.

"Hermione, do you know what you are going to do?"

"I have a pretty good idea of what is going to happen. I have to ask you some questions though. If my husband to be is not a student here, will you allow me to take my N.E.W.T.'s early then apprentice with one of the professors if they will take me on as an apprentice?"

"Of course I would. Do you know what subject you want to apprentice in?"

"Either Transfiguration or Charms but I am open to suggestions on that part. Will I loose my Head Girl's position?" She said.

"No. Not if you do not want to. Will your Husband to be support your decision to become a Professor's apprentice? Will he agree to live in the castle with you?" McGonagall asked.

"We discussed an apprenticeship about a week ago. He said that I could do what ever I wanted to do and I am choosing the apprenticeship. I can always take courses via owl to get my master's. But as far as the Husband to be part goes, I will have to broach that part very carefully. He wanted to take everything slow and it will be very difficult trying to get him to change his mind on it once it is set. He wanted me to be absolutely sure that I was doing the right thing. I think that I can make him come around to it all even the living arrangements."

"I see. Do you know who your gentleman friend is?" She asked hoping to be able to clear up the betting pool.

"Yes." She said trying not to give McGonagall anything to use against her yet.

"And are you at least going to give us some clue as to whom he is?" McGonagall asked.

"Well, I'll tell you this, He is a graduate and well as for the rest you will have to try to guess."

"Hermione, do you realize how many graduates there are?"

"Yes." Hermione said smiling.

"You are really not going to give me any more hints are you."

"Only one you know him. I am very sure that you taught him." Hermione said.

"Really now, that does not help me any."

"I know. Now Professor, if you do not mind, I really have a letter to write."

"Oh very well. You can go. Good luck on your letter." McGonagall said.

_S._

_Professor McGonagall cornered me after the meeting and asked me ten million questions. Needless to say that she is too nosy. She knows that you are a graduate and that she taught you. She also has approved me taking my N.E.W.T.'s early under the impression that I might want to begin my apprenticeship if you let me. _

_I am going to have to get used to all of this. I need to tell my parents. I told them that I was writing to someone and that I thought very highly of you. How am I going to tell them that because of some new law that I am going to have to get married to prevent me from being caught by the law? _

_Anyway, there were was an engagement announced after you left. I am sure that you can guess who they were. McGonagall said that she would do her best to help us prepare but there are some things that only we can do. I really need your input on this. It is not just my wedding. This is ours. I know that I need new robes and we need rings but beyond that, I have to do research on. This is where input would be greatly appreciated. _

_Oh, and if I had known that you could kiss like that, I think that I might have let it slip that I knew who you were along time ago._

_Your Hermione_

_Hermione, _

_I am sorry that I could not keep Professor McGonagall out of our business. I left so that I could take care of some things for you. The first is that you now have access to an account at Gringotts for your robes and things. I will get you the key to the vault and will set your wand to that account for the bigger purchases. I don't want you to worry about money. This wedding should be exactly what you want it to be. So use the money and make your dreams come true. _

_Since Professor McGonagall has approved for you to take your exams early, you need her to get you testing date so that we can set our date. Oh and on your next Hogsmeade weekend, might I suggest a little shopping trip with whom ever you are going to have stand for you. I am sure that you will be able to find the robes and any other things that you might need to go with them. _

_Remus cornered me a few minutes ago and asked me when we were getting married. He I have asked him to stand for me. He promised not to repeat anything and he will be able to help us with some of the planning that we can not do alone. _

_One day this week, I want you to be a few minutes late to class so I can have an excuse for detention and the planning that we need to do. _

_Yours,_

_S._


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

The next Hogsmeade weekend came the last weekend in November and Hermione was sitting at her table in the Great Hall when Baila made her usual appearance.

_Indulge your husband to be by getting me a few bars of Milk chocolate. If you do, there will be a surprise for you later on this evening. Have fun shopping today. Remus and I will be shopping in town today as well. _

_Oh and tell Mr. Weasley and Mr. Potter that they are not invited to your little shopping trip. You are for my eyes only._

_Yours_

_S._

Ginny nudged me and gave me a mysterious wink.

"Harry, do you mind if I steal Ginny away from you for the day? I need her to help me do some shopping."

"Ron and I needed to do some shopping too. We are supposed to meet Professor Lupin for lunch today. He said something about Rosemerta's Pot Roast."

"We best be going if we are going to get a carriage together." Ron said.

They all got up and headed for the gates to the carriages. It was a close fit squeezing into the carriage but Hermione got a glance at Severus as he was monitoring the students going off grounds. He gave her a quick smirk and a raised eyebrow which she could only give him a slight smile. As they journeyed to Hogsmeade, the minor conversation paired with friendly bantor was quickly rounded out when Hogsmeade was in sight. Harry and Ron helped the girls out of the carriage and they went their separate ways.

Hermione and Ginny went first to the robes shop. The attendant was very helpful with them as they began choosing their attendants robes Ginny's was a deep emerald and Hermione's was a scarlet color. Both sets of robes were very traditional with modest cuts at the chest waist and lengths but the sleeves were different. The sleeves flared starting just above the elbow all the way down. Hermione and Ginny chose to wait to have them all fitted at the same time.

They chose to get the under things next. They chose two sets one to match their attendants clothes and the other to go with their wedding robes which were traditionally white as everything else. Ginny and Hermione decided to get some extras in the forms of long silk sleeping gowns and the matching silk dressing robes. Hermione had decided to get them in Emerald for Severus while Ginny had chosen Gold thinking that it was the best to go with her skin tones.

"It was time to get down to business" the dress maker said when they started looking for their wedding robes. With several racks to choose from, they took their times going through each one. They were laughing and carrying on about some of the ones that they came across. Ginny however found hers first opting to go with a dress that did not have the flowing cape. The dress was very revealing but very appropriate for Ginny's personality. Hermione took a few minutes longer to find the one she wanted. She had seen a portrait of one of the British queens that had a very angelic dress on with a flowing cape that seemed to start at the top of the shoulder and flow behind nearly dragging the ground. The dress maker did not have one at the time but was quickly able to alter a very similar dress into the one she waned with the help of a penceive and some strong transfiguration skills. Her dress was sleeveless but had large straps and the bodice was form fitted to her waist. The skirt part was two sections the top was crushed velvet just as the bodice but the underneath was gold silk. At the shoulder, her cape was held in place by a large gold Celtic knot on each side. The same knots were embroidered at every hem. The cape itself was white crushed velvet with a gold underside but it did not have the same embroidery. It had one large Celtic knot on the center in the back. At the waist, there was a gold Celtic knot linked belt that completed the whole dress.

Once everything had been fitted and paid for they shrunk all of the packages and headed for the jewelry shop. They needed to pick out wedding rings. This would not take them as long to pick out they each knew what they wanted for their men. Hermione wanted something very similar to the engagement ring that Severus had given her since it was an heirloom. Her ring was white gold with a large square cut diamond in the middle with Celtic protective designs intricately woven together around the band. It would not take her very long to find a band with a similar pattern that was intricate yet tasteful and not noticeable unless you were looking for it.

While she was waiting on Ginny she noticed a pocket watch in the case that she thought would serve as a beautiful wedding gift for Severus as it reminded her of him and his very traditional appearance in the classroom. She also found a beautiful set of hair pins that would be perfect for Ginny so she got them for her as well for her attendant gift. With her purchases safely tucked away in her pocket, she quickly returned the invisibility spell to her ring and watched as Ginny paid for Harry's ring.

As they were heading out of the jewelry shop, Hermione asked, "Do you mind if we run into Honeydukes, I need to pick up something."

"No. I don't mind. I remember the note. Besides, anything that keeps that temper away is worth getting."

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Well ever since the last order meeting, his temper has been better than I ever remember it. But over the last two days or so he has been slightly on edge. I just figured that the chocolate would help his nerves." She said.

"Just wait till the new term. Then he might be better." Hermione said before bursting out in a fit of laughter.

"Let's hope so." Ginny said trying not to laugh at the statement. But in the end she couldn't control it and the giggles escaped her.

Hermione got the chocolate quickly and soon they were headed to Madame Rosemerta's for lunch. They were meeting the boys there as promised. Severus was there even though Hermione did not think that he would be.

"Well ladies, were you both able to pick up everything that you will need?" Remus asked.

"Yes." Ginny said.

"Everything, even some extras." Hermione said hinting that she had gotten his chocolate.

There were only two seats left when they got there one beside Harry and the other beside Severus which suited them just fine. Ginny and Harry were holding hands under the table and it was obvious by the looks on their faces. Hermione wouldn't dare try something like that with everyone around. But Severus had been a little boulder. Every now and again he would casually graze her leg with his or gently nudge her arm with his elbow. At least Harry and Ron were oblivious to the whole scene.

Food was ordered for everyone at the table and they were all tucked into it rather quickly. They chatted mainly over the school events and what was happening with all of them and when Remus asked Severus how his wife hunt was going, he simply said "I have no desire to chase a wife. I think that I just might let them chase me or let the ministry decide for me if that is an option."

"Sir, you really can not be serious are you?" Harry said.

"No. Mr. Potter. I am not serious about letting the ministry choose my wife or letting them chase me. But I was serious when I said that I had no desire to chase a wife."

"Good luck then. I know I needed it. I just asked Lavender to marry me yesterday and she has agreed." Ron said.

"Now, that is news to celebrate." Remus said.

"Yeah, that is not all. Fred and George have found their wives to be as well. We get to meet them over the holidays." Ginny said.

"I guess that just leaves you Professor." Harry said.

"Don't worry about me Mr. Potter. I will be just fine. I survived this long haven't I? Now, excuse me while I go and get a drink from Rosemerta." He said as he stood and made his way to the bar. He managed to graze Hermione on the way out.

The rest of the group soon followed. Everyone it seemed was anxious to return to the castle. Some had more pressing engagements to follow than others. For Hermione, Severus, Remus, and Ginny were going to the Grangers to meet the parents as they say. Ron wanted to spend time with Lavender and well as for Harry, he wanted to set everything up for their late night date.

Everyone was to dress as a muggle for their trip. Hermione had plenty of dress clothes to wear and Ginny had to borrow something appropriate for the trip. Hermione wondered what Severus was going to wear and knew that Remus was familiar enough with muggle customs that he could dress well enough to fit in.

Everyone was to meet up by the gates so they could go. When Severus arrived, she could not tell what he actually had on under his muggle winter jacket but she was glad to just be spending time with him outside of the classroom. Everyone could apparate but Ginny so Remus would be taking her. Their apparition was quick and as soon as Ginny was oriented again, Hermione knocked on the front door.

"Hermione, your here." Mrs. Granger said as she pulled her daughter into a tight hug.

"Please come in everyone." She said as she released her daughter and ushered them inside.

"Can I take everyone's coats?" Hermione asked as she pulled off hers. Everyone handed her their coat which she hung up before joining them all in the parlor.

"Mom, Dad, this is Professors Severus Snape, and Remus Lupin. I think that you remember Ginny from our trips to Diagon Alley." She said pointing them all out. "Guys, these are my parents Drs. George and Charlotte Granger." She added as everyone shook hands and sat down.

"So Hermione, would you care to offer us some explanation to your letter that we received a few days ago?" George asked.

"Well, do you remember when I told you that the wizarding world was at war and that I was part of a group of people that were making sure that the good guys won? When the war ended and school began there was a ball that I attended. A few days later, I started to receive letters through post. I told you about all of this part. I told you that I really thought that I might have found the one for me. I told you that we were going to wait for the end of school before we made any decisions about. Well, we have to change those plans. At the beginning of the new year, they will announce a new law that will force all unmarried half-bloods and muggleborns, to marry all unmarried pure bloods."

"Your friend is not a pureblood is he?" Charlotte said.

"No. I am afraid I am not." Severus said and Hermione's parents gasped for air.

"Why should I let you marry my little girl? I remember how Hermione described you and I can say that you were not the nicest sort of individual."

"Hermione told you that I was a war hero as she called me. But what she did not tell you is that I worked for the light wizards as she called them to spy on the dark ones. Twenty years I have spent spying to keep the light wizards ahead of the dark one so that he could be defeated. In those twenty years I treated every student that was not the son or daughter of a dark wizard with contempt so that my position within the dark wizards was a believable one. Your daughter learned about my spying over a year ago and she has since come to learn the real me the person that I was before I became a spy. I am not the same man I was back then. The day your daughter helped destroy the darkest wizard this century, she became my equal in every way. I no longer saw her as a child. I knew that she had the potential to be great one day. She can do anything she will ever set her mind to do and I want to help her with that."

"I wanted to have a long drawn out friendship to last through her university schooling or her apprenticeship which ever she decided to take. I only wanted to think about more in terms of a relationship after that. The law changed everything that I had planned. I can still give her everything by marrying her now. The only two differences from marrying me now, are I can protect her from the children clause of the law and if she marries someone else, I doubt she will be as happy as I have seen her since we started writing one another. Look, I have watched your daughter grow up into a beautiful intelligent young woman which I admire very much. I would never do anything to hurt her. I never wished to further any relationship with her until much. much later. But circumstances change. I left the decision to Hermione and she made it. She chose me."

"Mum, dad, I know that you only want what's best for me and I truly believe that Severus will make me very happy. I can only hope that you will be happy with the decision that I have made. Under the circumstances given, what other choice do I have? Do you want me to allow the ministry to choose my husband and to make me into some breeder for the rest of my life? Do you want me to have no career and five or more children with nothing but those children to show for myself? Severus is giving me more, so much more than I could have asked for otherwise."

Hermione's parents looked at each other in an unspoken decision. "Hermione, if you are happy with your choice then we will support you in this. You just need to give us some time to adjust to it all."

"Well, I can tell you that the week before school lets out, I am going to take my N.E.W.T.'s. I will still be Head Girl and I will still graduate with the rest of my class. The next school term I will be an assistant or apprentice under one of the Professors. But the Saturday before the Holiday, Severus and I want to get married at his Manor."

"How will we get there? Do you want to give us some directions so we can drive or is there another way to get there? Do you need us to do anything for this wedding? What do you want us to do?" Charlotte said.

"Well, do you remember when I told you that I was having the floo network set up here? Well, it is not only a transportation system but if you can make calls in it too. On Saturday morning, if you just step into the fireplace with a handful of the powder in that pot on the mantle and say Snape manor, then you will appear at the Manor. When I go to the Ministry to get the license and get our marriage official he will be able to get you a time for the ceremony. And as for needing anything, we have taken care of it all."

"Who all will be in attendance?" George asked.

"Everyone in this room. Hermione and I decided that we really did not want some fancy wedding. The library in the manor will be decorated for Christmas and we thought that it would also make a beautiful setting for a marriage." Severus said.

"What about pictures?" Charlotte said.

"Well, I think that I can get Flitwick to charm a camera for me so that we can get pictures of the ceremony or something like that." Severus said.

"Or you could let one of us take pictures. That is if you want them." Charlotte said.

"I would love them if you want to take them." Hermione said.

"Are you all staying for dinner tonight? I am sure that we will have enough to go around?" George asked.

"I am afraid Remus and I are both required for dinner in the Great Hall tonight. Perhaps another time." Severus said.

"Okay. We'll hold you to that." Charlotte said.

"Mum, Dad, we have to get going if we are going to make it back to the castle and change back into our school robes before we have to be in the Great Hall." Hermione said as she got up to get her coat. The rest of the small group followed suit.

"I guess that we will see you all on Saturday then." Charlotte said as she came over to hug Hermione.

"Good bye and good luck on your tests." George said hugging her as well then shaking Severus's hand. Severus smiled at the gesture then turned to follow Hermione out of the front door.

Outside, Remus took Ginny on ahead back to the castle. Hermione and Severus followed close behind. When they apparated back to the main gates, Severus pulled Hermione out of view from the castle and kissed her with another fierce passionate kiss.

"You have no idea how much I have wanted to do that." Severus said as they pulled apart for lack of air.

"Oh yes I do. I would say about as long as I have." She said returning the gesture.

"Your parents took that better than I expected." he said as he rubbed her back and held her close burying his nose in her hair.

"They only want what's best for me and they just needed to see the whole picture." Hermione said sighing into his caresses.

"You should get inside before someone notices you are missing. I will see you in the Great Hall." He said before giving her another passionate demanding kiss. When he pulled away, he watched her as she trotter up to the castle.

When Hermione walked up the steps to the main door, Professor McGonagall was waiting on her and said, "Welcome back. How did it go with your parents?"

"Better than we expected. Once they got over the initial shock of it all they were happy for us."

"How are your plans coming along?" She asked.

"Oh well with the exception of the date, the license that I have to get and officiator that I need to procure, everything is in order."

"I see. When did you want to do all of these things?" McGonagall asked.

"I wanted to come see you about that on tomorrow to find out if I could do that the day that I only have a half day of testing. I think that is Monday if I am not mistaken."

"That should be okay. All of your Professors have been told that you have requested to take your exams early so naturally you have been excused from all of your classes next week. Now, I have just one more question. Where are you and your fiancé' planning to get married?" She asked fishing for clues as to who he might be.

"Somewhere under the mistletoe. I don't know after that. He said that it was a surprise. I think that it is kind of romantic." Hermione said giving McGonagall the most love sick expression she could possibly muster.

"Really Hermione, when are we going to meet mister mysterious?" She said sighing with frustration.

"After the break and that is if he does not get cold feet and back out on me. He has been getting more nervous the closer we get to the end of term. I am trying to get him to allow me to invite you, Harry, Ron and Lavender but he wanted to keep things simple and elope." Hermione said trying to avoid all those questions.

"Ron and Harry have asked if they could get another pass out of the school. They said that they were not finished with their plans. I have decided to give the school one last Hogsmeade weekend next Saturday."

"That is good news. Would you mind if I went off grounds that day to meet his parents? He really wanted me to meet them but they were not available today?" Hermione asked trying to play all of her cards right.

"No. I don't mind. You will have to be back by dinner and you will need a professor's escort."

"Professor Lupin said that he would be more than happy to escort me there."

"Only if you do not mind sharing, Ginny and Professor Lupin had already made plans for an outing that day to Diagon Alley. She said something about needing something in there." McGonagall said.

"I don't mind. Ginny said she would go with me for moral support if I needed her to."

"That is settled then." Professor McGonagall said as she opened the door to allow Hermione in.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

Dinner in the great hall was served an hour after Hermione arrived back from her parents house. She managed to get showered and changed into her school robes in time to eat with the rest of her friends. She managed to sneak a peak at the Head table as she was entering the Great Hall. Severus was sitting at the table already as most of the staff. Severus only looked at her. It looked as if he was just checking to see who had come in to the hall.

Professor McGonagall on seeing Hermione enter said, "So, Remus how did everything go at the Granger residence?"

"As well as to be expected. They were a little shocked at the time frame and mad over the ministry but other than that they were surprisingly cooperative once they came to terms with what Hermione was actually telling them."

"Did you get to meet the young man?" McGonagall asked.

"Surprisingly no. He was not there. Hermione gave no mention while we were there that he would be there. I was rather hoping to meet the young man though." He said.

"Well you might just get your chance on that. Hermione asked me if she could get a pass for next Saturday. She said that she was to meet his parents that day. She asked if you could accompany her. Naturally I told her she could go but she had to be back at the same time you are to have Ginny back."

"I think that I can arrange that. Besides I really do not think that it will take all that long to accomplish our tasks." He said.

"Good. I want a full report on this." McGonagall said with a gleam in her eye.

"But what about you Severus how is your search coming?" McGonagall asked.

"Well, I have been seeing someone off and on that I met at that Potions conference a few years ago. We have been seeing more of each other lately so maybe something might come out of it but I am not counting on anything at this point." He said off handedly.

"Interesting." She said.

"Not really. I get a marriage of convince out of it if I get that. The only good thing about the whole situation is that she would be a valuable lab assistant and nothing more." He said rather dejectedly.

"Really now, if it is as bad as all that then why should you choose her." McGonagall asked.

"Well, if you must know, if I marry her then I would no longer have to pay the cut for my anonymous license for my products because I would be married to the president of the company. I get all of my residuals and she gets exclusivity to all of my potions products from here on out. It is a rather fair trade off if I decide to accept the offer."

"Did you come up with this arrangement?" McGonagall asked.

"No actually she did. It has been a long standing and she has been continually offering. If I accept that then I probably would not even see her unless it was to show off my latest creation." Snape said slightly amused.

"Surely you don't mean that do you?" She asked stunned by what he had said.

"We can't all have Miss Granger's fairytale." Snape said disregarding the shocked look on McGonagall's face.

"But we can hope." She said as they both glanced out at Hermione and her group of friends as they were laughing and carrying on as if nothing was happening around them. Remus however was sitting there absolutely floored about the bold face lie that Severus Snape had just fed McGonagall thinking that he himself would have actually believed that of Severus if he had in fact not known the real truth behind the matter. He could just picture the look on McGonagall's face when she found out the truth of the whole matter. What a shock she was going to have.

"I am afraid that I am going to need this Saturday off as well. I am supposed to be going over the final contract with her that day. We have been renegotiating this contract for a month via post and today did not solve anything. She is the most cunning, manipulative, and greedy woman I have ever met. She wants way too much from my vault for this little agreement." Snape said grudgingly.

"Very well. I already have enough to chaperone the Hogsmeade weekend planned so, I see no need, just be back as usual." McGonagall said.

Monday morning rolled around quickly enough for everyone. Hermione included. She was really nervous sitting in the great hall picking at her food waiting on her first newt test which was scheduled just after breakfast. She had two that day Runes and Arithmancy but she knew that she would be done by lunch and that Tonks was going to escort her to through all of the ministry stuff since she herself also needed to do all of that. Harry and Ron had it lucky. Arthur Weasley was able to do it for the both of them since it was two of his own children getting married and he had consented to both unions.

Post came and Baila delivered a small scroll to Hermione which she took and offered her a piece of bacon for her efforts. It was comforting to know that it least this part of her routine would not go unchanged. She unrolled the note and read it.

_Dearest Hermione,_

_I know that you are really nervous right now and I know that you have studied very hard over the last month. You are going to do just fine. You are ready for this. I wish that I could give you some potion that would take away the anxiety that you are feeling right now but it will only put you to sleep. When this is all over I am going to help you relax the proper way. _

_Smile for me. In a week you will look back on all of this and be glad that it is all over. You will have your scores in your hands and you will be in my arms where you belong watching everyone else trying to figure out our little secret. Even our dear headmistress is having a difficult time trying to figure out what is going on._

_I will try to catch up to you during your rounds tonight so that we can perhaps have an idle conversation about what you might think is on your potions section of your tests. I will at least be able to answer any questions you might have even though I can not tell you what is on the test._

_Good luck_

_S_

Hermione smiled to herself. With Severus telling her that he was confident that she would do well was all she needed to settle down enough to take the exams. She was still nervous but it would be okay.

She left the great hall and made her way to the classroom that had been designated for her to take her tests. She only needed her quill and a bottle of ink for her exams everything else would be supplied for her. The proctor came in just after she had sat down in the desk in the front center of the room.

"Welcome to your N.E.W.T. exams for Arithmancy and Ancient Runes Miss Granger. You will have an hour and a half to take each exam. Once you begin the exam you can not leave the classroom. Take your time. You should be able to complete it in the time allowed. Good Luck. You may begin." He said laying the test on the desk in front of her.

Hermione began quickly and was startled to find that she could answer most of the questions without much thought. She was thoroughly surprised to find that the test was easier than she thought. As she rounded the midway point on the exam she had not second guessed herself once. By the end of the exam she had only been stumped once temporarily and even then she was fairly confident in the answer she had given. She passed into the Runes portion of her exams fifteen minutes ahead of time and it looked like it would be much easier than the first.

Runes came much easier for her than Arithmancy. The translations were long but straightforward but were very boring. She only had to stop a few times to think about the rune symbol that she was questioning and could almost every time get the meaning of the rune from the context of the translation that she was working on. A few times she had to come back to a rune after skipping it but she was fairly confident going back to them that she had the right answer to them. She only left two runes completely unanswered. She could not remember them and they were rather obscure.

When she turned in the test, she was surprised to see that she had a little more than thirty minutes before she had to be in the great hall for lunch so she headed for the library after going to write him a note even though she would wait till later to have it delivered.

She found her usual seat and began to write his note.

_S_

_I just finished the first two exams and I at least know that I passed. I will be going to the ministry in about an hour to pick up that sheet. Tonks is supposed to escort me today. I think that I might bring with me a contract or something to make that official not say a word of this or leak out what we have done. I will use it to threaten them so that they can not tell who it is that is on the sheet till after the first of the year. Oh who knows? Maybe Tonks can help us with that. _

_Oh well, I guess that I am just paranoid. Tell me something. Did you miss me in class today? Were the dunderheads more unbearable today because I was not there? I know I have missed you. At least when I had class with you I would actually be with you. _

_Thinking of you_

_Your Hermione_

She rolled up the parchment and sealed it when a familiar voice came from out of nowhere and said, "I think I shall have to confiscate that Miss Granger."

"Oh Professor, it is just a note sir." She said bluffing a frightened and caught in the wrong tone.

"I shall be the judge of that." He said snatching it from her and opening it before she could react. He quickly read through it's contents and slipped it into one of his many pockets before saying, "This is place to do research and homework not write notes to one of your hormonal male counterparts. I suggest you skip such idle nonsense and study before you find yourself in detention."

"Yes sir." She said pretending to try to stay calm.

"The Headmistress wished me to remind you that you have a meeting in her office at one o'clock."

"Yes sir. I will be there."

"Good day." He said and left.

Lunch was a subdued affair. She ate quickly and followed Professor McGonagall out of the Great Hall. A floo call to Tonks' office later brought her to the ministry shortly there after.

"Wotcher Hermione! Walk with me." She said as they left her office.

"Are you excited?" Hermione asked.

"Very. "

"Well, I hope it is a little boy." Hermione said.

"I don't know about all of that but I do know that you and the rest will not have to wait much longer." Tonks said.

"That is true. How much has Remus told you about this weekend?" Hermione asked.

"Not so much since the day that we had the meeting. Just that he would be gone all day Saturday." Tonks said.

"I am surprised that he did not tell you who I am marrying." Hermione said.

"Let's just say that I told him not to tell me so I couldn't inadvertently tell someone that was not meant to know." Tonks said winking.

"Well, if you can keep a secret come Saturday, then I'll have Remus get you directions. It would be nice for you to be there." Hermione said.

"I would like to be there for you. It is good to have support. Even if you do not have Harry's and Ron's support in this." She said.

"Remus told you that he is on less than friendly terms with them I see."

"Yes. Now, when we go in there," she said pointing to that door, "I am going to call a friend of mine out and get him to take us to a private office so he can draw up the paperwork. He is trustworthy to do as we ask and he owes me a rather large favor."

"I am ready if you are." Hermione said mentally readying herself for what was about to happen what ever it might be. Tonks gave her a knowing smile and opened the door ushering her into the room.

An older gentleman was sitting at the counter when Tonks called him out. "Jeremiah, can you help us? we are in need of some counseling of a private nature."

"I can help you. Please follow me." He pulled a piece of parchment from the top of the counter then showed them to a private lounge to which they could sit and talk.

"Jeremiah, Miss Hermione Granger is about get married and being a war hero has brought some unwanted attention towards Miss Granger and her husband to be. I am here as an auror to ask that you help this young lady to assist in her marriage so that it remains confidential until such time that she or her soon to be husband chooses to reveal their binding. I can assure you that the other individual in this relationship is not bound so that there will be no problem on that end however I am concerned for their safety due to their status."

"This can be accommodated. I can perform your ceremony and seal your records so that until you authorize a release of the records they will remain sealed. The minister of magic himself could not unseal them without having the whole backing of the wizengamot could have them unsealed without your consent. Please understand that I need the name of the individual so that I can produce your documentation. I am binding my wand to this scroll only I will be able to open it until you set the date for it to be revealed." He tapped the parchment with his wand and a large confidential label revealed itself on the top of the parchment. "Who is your intended?" He asked.

She looked at Tonks before she said, "Severus Snape."

"I see why you would want this to be kept a secret. Now, are you a graduate?" He asked.

"I am currently taking my Newt's and they will be completed by 1 am on this Friday."

"Good. If you had not had them then I would have needed your Headmistresses permission to marry you and your professor because of some of the charters of the school. When and where would you like to have your ceremony?"

"Snape Manor in the library at 1 o'clock in the afternoon if that time is good for you this Saturday the 10th." She said.

"That can be accommodated. I have one other service to perform that day but it is at sunset so I have plenty of time for yours. Now, who will be your attendants?" He asked.

"Ginny Weasley and Remus Lupin." she said.

"And, I should have asked this before but is Ginny 17?" he asked.

"Yes." Hermione said.

"Good and are you 17 Miss Granger?" He asked.

"Yes. I am actually 18 well 19 if you count the authorized use of a time turner in my third year." She said.

"Interesting most interesting. I have one more question for you before I seal all of this up, do you want a traditional wizarding ceremony or a muggle one. Since you are a muggleborn you have the choice between them and so I must ask."

Traditional wizarding and the standard was what Severus told me to ask for." She said.

"Okay." he said as he tapped the parchment one last time then it rolled itself up and sealed itself. "Now, we just have to take care of the fees for this all and then I will see you all for your services. If you will come with me to the counter then we will be able to take care of that and send you two on your merry way." He said ushering them out to the main room again. He stepped behind the counter and produced another piece of parchment and handed it over.

"Please tap your wand to it and we will debit your account the amount on the sheet." He said and they complied. "Very good." He said as he tapped the parchment then itduplicated its self so that they had a copy and then said, "Here you go. Good luck and congratulations again."

"Thank you." they both said as the two girls left the office. Hermione tucked the scroll into her robes as they headed to Tonks' office. When they were well clear of the division of marriage office, Hermione said, "We would appreciate it if Minerva did not hear the name mentioned while ago."

"Your secret is safe with me." She said patting Hermione on the back. Hermione smiled weakly at Tonks as they entered her office. Hermione took the offered floo powder and flooed back to Professor McGonagall's office. Tonks came through just behind her.

"So, how was your trip to the ministry Hermione?" McGonagall asked.

"It was better than I expected." Hermione said.

"And what about you Tonks, did everything go according to plans?"

"Well, they separated us during the paperwork process even though I wanted to give support for Hermione through it. But other than that everything else went according to plan." She said smiling at the Headmistress.

"I see. Did you get the date and time you both wanted?" She asked.

"If everything happens then new year's eve at his house." Hermione said nervously.

"I am sure everything will go according to plan Hermione." McGonagall said trying to reassure her young student.

"I really hope so Professor. His note this morning was not the most encouraging." She said.

"He will come around Hermione. Oh one more thing Hermione before you go, are you staying here in the castle over the holidays?" Minerva asked.

"No ma'am. My parents want to spend our last remaining days as a family before it expands as they said."

"Well, I just needed to know for a final count so I can make sure I have enough Professor's on hand to supervise the students that are staying over."

Hermione found her usual table in the library and stayed there to study for the remainder of the evening. She skipped supper in favor of getting that last bit of studying in before her rounds that night. She packed her bag as Madame Pince began closing the library. Hermione shouldered her bag and her usual route for her rounds stopping first by her rooms to put her bag inside. On her rounds, she had just passed Severus' office when he called to her.

"Miss Granger, step back to my office. I have a study guide for you."

Hermione quickly stepped back to his office and shut the door at his request. He pinned her to the back of that door kissing her soundly. "You have been skipping meals." He said as he broke the kiss.

"And what are you going to do about that Professor?" She asked nipping at his lower lip.

"I shall have to punish you most severely." He said kissing her in another searing kiss.

"Oh I think that I am being punished enough." She said smiling at him as she rubbed his chest and gave him a quick kiss.

"But I don't think so." He said not wanting to let her go.

"Yes, well, you will just have to do something about that some other time perhaps Saturday maybe." She said handing him the scroll from her inner pockets. "It has been sealed and no one can open it once we are married but us and we can set the date that it will open on its own Saturday. The officiator will perform our ceremony at one o'clock." She said as she snaked her arms around his neck and gave him one last kiss before trying to leave.

He held her pinned there on the door as he looked into her eyes seeing all of the passion flaring just at the surface. He kissed her gently this time. It still held all of the same passion as before but this one held the promise for something more before he released her. She glanced back at him as she made her way out not bothering to ask for the supposed study guide that he had lured her in there for.

She finished her rounds and made her way back to her rooms. She took off her outer robes then found something as she went to lay it across the chair in the corner.

_Hermione_

_I have convinced McGonagall to let me off for the holidays. She said it would do me some good to get away from here. The manor is now suitable for habitation. My house elves will have the library ready by Friday. _

_I hope you know how proud I am of you and what you have accomplished. I will wish you good luck on your exams in the morning but you do not need it. You are ready and have been for some time._

_Yours _

_S_


	7. Chapter 7

Hello everyone. I am sorry for the delay. But as promised, I have had my computer restored and I have posted the next chapter. Stick around. I promise that the next few chapters you will enjoy.

Chapter 6

Hermione set up her potions kit in the room her exams were scheduled in and waited for her proctor to come in. A middle aged wizard came in and sat down in the front of the classroom.

"Are you ready to begin Miss Granger?" He asked without looking up from what he was reading.

"Yes sir." She said.

"Then you may begin. You have two hours to complete your written portion then two hours to complete the potion and correctly label it based on the directions on the board." He said waving his wand and her exam appeared on her desk, her potions ingredients appeared on the table next to her and the hourglass was timing her.

She began the exam. Her answers flowed like water and quickly she realized that soon she would be free of all of these exams and she would be teaching people the same things that she had been taught so that she could prepare future students for the exams she was now sitting. It hit her like a ton of bricks. The sheer importance of her professors and what they had given her was knowledge. As she finished her exam, she wondered what it would feel like when it was her turn to teach.

She began her potion; she read through her ingredients list and knew what the potion was. Severus was going to love the fact that her NEWT potion was in fact a love potion that had been taught to her by the love of her life. The potion only needed an hour total time including the preparations for it. Soon enough she was watching it simmer as she watched the faint smoke billow out the top smelling alluringly much like Severus had the last few times she was in his arms. When it finished simmering, she bottled and labeled it for grading handing it into the proctor.

When she banished the contents of her cauldron, and cleaned her desk, the Proctor said, "Is it true that you successfully made polyjuice potion during your second year?"

"Yes." She said simply.

"Well, if you could pull that off as a second year then you should not have had a problem with this one. Tell me, what I the name of this potion?"

"Passion potion sir."

"That it is. And have you seen this potion before?" He asked

"Yes we covered this potion already sir. Last year."

"Then you have a good memory." He said.

"Well sometimes. I am just glad that I had such a good Professor that I had no trouble with at least the brewing of that potion."

I think that I can say that your brewing skills might someday rival your potions masters. Your professors think very highly of your skills in all subjects and we all hope to see many more great things from you one day. But for now, I must go and grade this. You should have your exam grade sometime between Monday and Wednesday. Good day Miss Granger." He said.

"Good day sir."

Late Thursday afternoon after she had completed her last NEWT, she was shocked to learn that there was a rather large surprise waiting for her in her rooms that night from a certain tall dark man that was turning into the love of her life. There were candles floating again all around her room lit bathing the room in soft glow. There was soft music playing in the background and a very beautifully wrapped box in silver and gold on her four poster bed. The note for the box was lying on top. Hermione laid down her outer robes and picked up the note.

_Hermione,_

_Today, you have completed your last exam. With any luck, the next exam you see you will be working by grading it. You have been the topic of conversation all week. The entire staff is very proud of you. They keep saying that whoever you are going to marry must be very lucky because of your commitment to a keep him a secret. They all are secretly hoping that you stay here in the castle and apprentice under them. _

_When I am in the room and they are talking of you, I have a hard time maintaining a calm even unattached demeanor. I want to tell them all that I am the one that you are keeping secret. I want you to relax tonight and enjoy the short vacation that you have from the exams and all of us Professors. _

_Before we had to change the timeline, I had this day all planned out. My rooms would look and sound much like yours now. I would have planned a nice dinner laid out and a good bottle of wine. Then after dinner we would continue to some dancing with just the two of us. _

_For tonight, I am sorry that you must celebrate alone but not for long. Enjoy the gift. _

_S._

Hermione carefully unwrapped the box and removed the silver paper. Her breath caught in her chest as she saw a leather bound manuscript entitled _The Teachings of Godric Gryffindor_.

She carefully thumbed through the pages and sank deep into the comfort of her bed reading a selection from the manuscript. In the early hours of the morning when all of the candles had gone out, Hermione was sleeping peacefully when she was startled by the house elf.

"Excuse me miss. I is not meaning to disturb you. I brings your new flowers miss."

"Thank you." She said as she rubbed her eyes and carefully put the manuscript on the bedside table.

"Master wished me to leave you this package and the note." The house elf said before he disappeared with the snap of his fingers before she could even say thank you.

She picked up the note and read it.

_Hermione, _

_My solicitor needs you to sign the parchments in the courier pouch where marked. They will give you the rights to half of everything that I own. I hear that when muggles marry this is a tradition unless there is some sort of agreement stating otherwise. _

_Usually when a witch and wizard marry under the old ways, the wizard gives his wife to be a dowry. I have chosen to do this instead. We are to be partners in all things. My wealth is but one of those things._

_Send the package back by way of a house elf. They must be signed this morning and returned as early as possible._

_S_

Hermione opened the leather pouch and pulled out about ten scrolls. Each of them had a magically highlighted section on them that she needed to sign. She trusted Severus and his decision so she signed them without even reading them. She returned them to the pouch they were delivered in.

She sat down at her desk and penned him a note

_S_

_I love the manuscript. I can't even imagine how you managed to get it. I really wished that you could have been with me to celebrate last night. But soon we will be. You will find that all of the parchments have been signed and are waiting on you to send them. I trust you and your decisions in this. _

_You know you really are spoiling me rotten. _

_Yours Hermione_

Hermione summoned a house elf and had the letter along with the pouch delivered. She then settled into her bathroom for the spa treatment compliment of Severus' birthday present.

Hermione dressed her best that Friday morning trying to make the very best of her last day as a single witch. She wore the hair combs and amulet Severus had bought her over the front of her school blouse instead or under it as she usually did.

She sat at the table with the rest of the group while they talked about their upcoming plans for the holidays. Hermione was only half paying attention and when she was asked where she was going she replied the Manor and to spend time with her future husband. She was distracted by the morning post delivery. Someone had sent Severus post. He rarely if ever received post in the Great Hall. She wanted to study his reaction but was distracted by the arrival of Baila with a package and note.

_Hermione,_

_It is the job of every devoted Husband and Husband to be to spoil the object of his affection. To not do so would be considered a crime. _

_Enjoy._

_S._

Hermione unwrapped the silver package and found a jewelry box. When she opened it she gasped at what was inside. Severus had given her the matching bracelet and earrings to the pendant/amulet that he had given her. She quickly putting them on trying her best not to beam at Severus right that second to give him away. Her friends were amazed by her suitor's obvious money and the way he doted on Hermione. Ginny read the note and couldn't stop smiling. She knew that letter contained some information that was ripe for blackmail should she ever need it. Harry and Ron couldn't figure out why Ginny thought the note was so funny.

Severus meanwhile was casually sipping his tea trying to hide the smile that was trying to force itself on his face. McGonagall meanwhile couldn't help but comment.

"Well, it seems that Hermione's suitor has out done himself this time." She said.

"Oh, I don't know. We have yet to see a ring come out of all this. Maybe all of this is just a lead up to the ring. Then I think he will have outdone himself." Sprout said.

"He always sends her gifts when she has something to celebrate or he if it is a Hogsmeade trip. The last time it was a gift this big was for her birthday. The only other gift in comparable size was around Halloween." Sinistra said.

"Well, if they are celebrating, then he has really good taste. If he is apologizing, then he had something really big to apologize for." Hooch said.

"I don't think that he is apologizing. Hermione finished her last NEWT yesterday. I am sure that this is to celebrate the fact that she is finished with the exception of graduation at the end of next term." Remus said.

"But he was for every Hogsmeade weekend." McGonagall said.

"This only proves that he wants to be with her but something is standing between them." Flitwick said.

"A brilliant deduction Filius. But Hermione said that she was afraid that her young man was getting cold feet on Monday." McGonagall said.

"Well, if he was then he obviously does not have them now." Remus said.

"Let's hope so. She deserves to be happy." McGonagall said

"From what we have seen thus far she is happy with him." Remus countered.

"What do you think about all this Severus?" Hooch asked.

"I dare say that she will be happier to see her NEWT results that arrived this morning." Severus said as he handed the parchment over to McGonagall. "I will leave you to deliver her results." He didn't leave the table. He sat there as he watched McGonagall glance through the grades with her eyes the size of Dinner plates. McGonagall passed around her grades and the rest of the professors had the same reaction. When everyone had seen her grades, McGonagall magically copied the results and then called out over the crowd "Miss Granger, a word up here please."

Hermione looked up to the high table trying to discern what was happening but none of the professors were readable not even Severus. She was nervous as she approached the head table.

"Miss Granger, a letter came from the Ministry today and requested that we forward it on to you." McGonagall said as she handed Hermione the letter.

Hermione scanned the letter. She was near the breaking point when she saw all O's on her results she was ecstatic about all of her near perfect results.

"Congratulations Miss Granger." McGonagall said.

All of the professors said their congratulations around to Severus.

"I can not say that I am surprised. You are in fact a know-it-all and have managed to tie even my potions score. Tell me what was your potion that you had to identify and brew?" Severus asked.

Hermione turned a few shades of pink then said, "Passion potion sir." She knew that he was proud of her and telling her that even though he could not come right-out and say what he really wanted to. His face was impassive but his eyes told her the true story.

Severus looked at her for a second then chuckled. Everyone looked at him as he chuckled but said nothing as he walked out the teachers exit behind the staff table. Stunned, Hermione picked up her results then asked as she pointed to her results, "May I keep this."

"Of course. I have a copy of them. Go and celebrate." McGonagall said.

Hermione ran back to the table and showed them her results. They all started shouting their congratulations. But shortly after, Hermione reminded them that they needed to be going to class that it was starting soon.

Hermione took her new manuscript from her inside robe pocket and made her way to the common room to sit by the roaring fire to read. She stayed that way till lunch when Ginny reminded her that she needed to go. She went but returned to the common room to read when everyone else went back to class.

She got up out of the oversized chair that she had been sitting in when she had gotten a cramp in her leg. She went to her rooms and collected the great cloak that Severus had given her then began to roam the grounds. She watched Hagrid as he taught in the paddock and heard professor Sprout as she was teaching in the greenhouses. She walked near the edge of the lake to see that it was almost completely frozen over. The grounds were a winter wonderland and were perfect for the long walk that she was taking. Her cloak kept her very warm and she needed little else with it on.

She was remembering all of her times at the castle and hoping that she would have even more memories there as she chose to stay and make it her home. She wondered what it would be like to wake up beside Severus and to live with him. She knew that he was a very private man and wondered just how different he would be when they were together. She remembered the times that they were together, the dance that they shared, all of the stolen moments where they were snogging for lack of a better term. She remembered all of the promises that they had shared and the how he made her feel with all of the roses and other flowers that were adorning her rooms.

She slowly made her way back up to the castle where she needed to pack her dress robes for tomorrow. She made sure that everything was ready for her big day tomorrow, including her clothes for her trip to and from the manor. She had been doing some research over the last weekend and found an alarm that she could use to add to her wards so that when she was not in her room, the alarm would tell her in his chambers. She also had managed to have her floo connected to his so that they would not be seen in the halls sneaking back and forth.

Hermione was ready for supper as she made her way to the Great Hall for supper. She was nervous and excited and she could no longer hide any of it. Ginny did her best to comfort her but it did little good. Hermione wanted to get married. She just did not want to wait any more. After supper, she decided to go to Madame Pomfry and get a mild sleeping potion so she could sleep in peace.

"Madame Pomfry, can I get a sleeping draught. I am afraid that I will not sleep tonight. I am so nervous about meeting the parents tomorrow." She said sticking to the original story.

"Why are you so nervous? I am sure that they will love you as much as we all do." Pomfry said.

"I know my mind believes that but my body does not. I am so nervous that I could barely eat anything for supper. I barely slept last night and I am afraid of what is going to happen tomorrow on no sleep in two days." Hermione said not lying about any part of that.

"I will give you a partial dose. That should take the edge off of your nerves and allow you to sleep peacefully. Just make sure that you eat tomorrow morning or the potion could make you sick from going so long with an empty stomach." Pomfry said handing Hermione a small vial.

"Thank you. I really appreciate this." Hermione said giving her a slight smile.

"I know. Good luck tomorrow. Like I said before, his parents will love you. Just go tomorrow and be yourself." Pomfry said showing Hermione out of the hospital wing.

Hermione did not have rounds that night so she made her way back to her rooms and summoned a house elf to send the letter that she had written Severus and she went to bed knowing that Ginny would wake her in the morning if she overslept.

Hermione managed to wake up about thirty minutes before she needed to be in the great hall for breakfast. She dressed her best in a sleeveless scarlet dress that accentuated her slight curves and flowed like water to her ankles. She had all of the jewelry that he had given her on and even wore the combs in her hair. She had her great cloak draped over her arm as she entered the great hall. All of the packages that she would need were shrunk in one of the pockets of her cloak. She was ready for her big day. She was beaming when her eyes met his and for the briefest moments his eyes lingered on her. A slight smile graced his lips before he returned his attention to his breakfast. She took her seat and began eating her favorite breakfast, pancakes.

When she came through the main doors, Severus could not catch his breath. She was a goddess in his eyes. She had done all of that for him. She was perfect. He could not hide the slight smile that worked its way out.

Remus and the rest noticed that she had come. Remus was the first to comment. "He is one lucky man to be receiving a gift like that."

Severus ignored the comment choosing to glance down at her as to make an appraisal.

"She will make one fine impression on that young lad's parents dressed like that." Flitwick said.

"Yes. I think that she will." McGonagall said.

"She came to me last night and said that she was so nervous that she would not sleep last night and had not slept or eaten well the day before. I gave her something that apparently must have helped because she looks as if she could take on the world." Madame Pomfry said.

"I think that she must really love him to have dressed that well for him. He is one lucky young man to have her." Sinistra said.

"I just hope that he takes care of her." Vector said.

"I know he will." Remus said.

"Let's hope so. I will hold you to that." McGonagall said.

"If she put as much effort into dressing today and impressing that family into flying, she would have been an ace flyer." Hooch said.

"Hopefully she will come back just as happy as she is now." Flitwick said.

"I have no doubt about that." Remus said as he pointed out Baila as she swooped towards Hermione with a fire lily in its beak.

"Is that what I think that is?" Sprout asked.

"If you think that is a fire Lilly then you are correct." Severus said. "I could think of a few potions to brew with that than send it for some foolish expression of emotion." He added acting annoyed.

"Really Severus, you should take a page from this young man's book and maybe then you could find a little happiness in your life." McGonagall said.

"Really Minerva." Severus said acting hurt.

"Really Severus." She shot back.

"I am content in my life. There is no one that could come in my life at this moment that could change anything. As of right now, there is nothing that needs changing." He said then added, "My final negotiations with my business partner are today in London. If all goes well I will be married come nightfall." He turned and left without looking back.

Minerva and the rest of the staff were shocked. They did not know what to say.

Remus said, "I think that it is time that I collected Miss Granger and Miss Weasley for our outing this morning. We shall be back by six o'clock."

"Remember that I want a full report tonight." McGonagall said as she watched Remus take the girls from the table and go out towards the entrance hall. Hermione put her great cloak on and was ushered out the door.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7

They apparated outside the main gates to Grimmauld place. They used the floo in the kitchen to floo to the Manor.

Hermione turned to Remus and said, "Give this to Severus for me." She handed him his wedding present and the letter that she had written for him.

"I will." Remus said as the house elves came.

"Sir, the master says you are to follow me to the Master's suites." the house elf said as he motioned for Remus to follow.

"I am Bitsy. Master says that I am to show you to the guest chambers and show the guests to you when they arrive. I am also to help you with what ever you is needing for the day." Bitsy motioned for them to follow her as she went to the stairs. Hermione and Ginny followed up the stairs and to the first door on the right.

Hermione knew that they had three hours to get ready so they started with Ginny to get her ready first. Ginny managed to get her dress robes on before her parents came. Her dad was sent out of the room and to the study until Hermione was dressed. They finished Ginny's hair and with a little under two hours to go, they began with Hermione. Her dress robes and under things took thirty minutes alone to get on. Her mother had large tears in her eyes as she watched Ginny do Hermione's hair.

Bitsy appeared in the room with a note and a box. "Master says to give this to you." She said as she handed Hermione the box.

Hermione took the note first.

_Hermione,_

_Today has been my dream since the night of the Victory Celebration. That night, I wanted to be the man in your life to make you smile and the man that is you're everything. I wanted to spend my life with you from that day on. You were the very breath of the room that night. I couldn't help but see the future in you. This is but a token of my affection. I could buy you every jewel in the world but they could not compare to the way that I feel for you today. I am honored that you will be the one that I spend the rest of this life with and I am proud to say that this life will be happy now with you. Thank you for everything._

_Yours with all my love _

_Severus_

Hermione was just about in tears as she un-wrapped the gift. It was a beautiful platinum music box that was playing the song that they had shared their first dance to. The lid had a lion and a serpent on it in a beautiful shield. She couldn't help but be impressed at what he had given her.

Ginny let her have a moment before finishing her makeup. They did not have much time before the service was to start.

Meanwhile in the Master's suite, Severus and Remus were sitting in two chairs starring at the fire with a glass of Brandy in hand.

"Severus, Hermione wanted me to give this to you." Remus said as he handed Severus the white and silver wrapped package and the letter.

_Severus,_

_When I was shopping not too long ago, I saw this and it reminded me of you and the time you were willing to invest in me so that I would see the other side of you that I do see now. It reminded me of all of the time that we will have together after today and all of what I want us to experience together. My gift to you Severus is time. With time we can do anything together. With time we can replace all of the bad times in our lives with good ones together. Time has a way of bringing people closer so may this gift show you time: time for all of the little things in life that make life important._

_Love _

_Hermione_

Severus opened the silver wrapping paper and found a rather large velvet box. He opened the box and found the pocket watch. He opened it to see the beautifully intricate face and movement. He flipped it over and opened the back cover and read the inscription

_Today tomorrow and forever my husband and life. Yours Hermione_

Severus stood and clipped the chain to one of his buttons on his suit and placed the watch in his pocket. He knew Hermione would see the chain there and know that he was wearing it for her. He downed the drink and sat it down for the elves to pickup later.

Remus stood up and placed a hand on Severus' shoulder. "It is time." He said and ushered Severus toward the door to the main staircase.

"Almost." He said. "This is for you. Thank you for standing for me and for sticking up for me with the staff."

"I was merely telling the truth in the matters." Remus said as he took the box Severus had in his hand. Remus opened the box and found an album inside. He opened the album and saw all of the pictures of Remus and his friends from school. He flipped through the pages and even found a few of him and Nymphadora as well as him and Harry.

"Where did you get these?"

"Dumbledore left them in my quarters one night last year and asked me to make sure that I found the same happiness that was held in these pictures. I have split them up and I will send them out to the other Order members for Christmas. I figured you would like to have it now instead of Christmas. The rest will think that it was from Dumbledore. That is the way that I want it remembered."

"I would like to consider you as a friend Severus. You must know that I never meant for anything to happen that night while we were still in school. James and Sirius were stupid for trying something like that. I would have never forgiven myself if I had bitten anyone."

"I know. I would like to be able to call you friend as well." Severus said.

"Let's go. Your guests are here and you only have a few minutes before the ministry official gets here."

Hermione and the Ginny and Charlotte were standing around waiting on George to come and get them when Hermione took a small box from her great cloak and handed it to Ginny. "This is for standing for me. I figured they would look beautiful on you."

Ginny opened the box and squealed as she looked at the beautiful combs. They were silver with emeralds and sapphires inlaid throughout. They were elegant and tasteful without being gaudy. Ginny hugged her tight as she tried not to cry.

"Thank you." Ginny said adding them to her hair.

"You're welcome." She said.

George knocked on the door and Charlotte answered it.

"Hermione are you ready?" He asked.

"Yes." She said as she picked up her bouquet.

"Severus is downstairs pacing. He is nervous. The ministry official and Tonks have also made it here. They are waiting on you ladies now." He said kissing her cheek and taking her hand. Ginny and Charlotte went out of the room first followed by Hermione and her father. At the bottom of the stairs, Ginny and her mother went down the hall and into the first door to the left.

There was a massive Christmas tree in the corner and close by was a beautiful fireplace that was beautifully decorated with garland and candles. Severus was standing there with Remus, Tonks and the Ministry official. They were all staring at her as she approached them. Tonks took her place in one of the chairs set out. Remus stood on the outside edge of Severus and Jeremiah stayed where he was. Ginny took her place on the other side leaving a place for Hermione in by Severus' right side. Her dad kissed her cheek then sat down beside his wife. Hermione handed Ginny her bouquet then took Severus' hands. He gently stroked her knuckles as they looked to Jeremiah to begin.

"We have gathered here today to witness the union of Severus and Hermione. Love is a blessed thing especially if you can manage to find it and keep it in the face of adversity. Hermione and Severus are war heroes. They have managed to face and defeat that which attempted to destroy all happiness. Now, they have managed to find happiness in each other despite all of the obstacles that could have hindered them. I must ask you now; if there is any reason that these two should not be bound voice the issue now for you will have no further chance." He paused and nothing.

"Wizard marriages bind two individuals for life. There is no divorce as there is in the muggle world. Severus, is it your intention to be bound to Hermione?" he asked.

"It is." He said.

"Hermione is it your intention to be bound to Severus?"

"It is."

"Good. Now, Severus please state your vows."

"Hermione, you are the love of my life and the reason that I am still alive. You have given me hope peace and happiness. I vow to give you joy, peace, love, strength and guidance through life so that you have an equal in all things. Nothing can change the way I feel."

"Hermione, please state your vows."

"Severus, you have been my strength and my shield and rock when I needed something to stand on. I have found peace and happiness in you. I vow to give you joy, peace, love, strength and guidance in this life so that you too have an equal in all things. We have found each other and nothing can change what we have together."

"Remus, Ginny, can I have the rings please?" Jeremiah asked.

They handed Jeremiah the rings.

"These rings will serve as a physical reminder of the bond that you share. They are a reminder of your vows as well as the commitment that you have made for one another." He waved his wand over the rings and they glowed a soft white light. "Now, Severus take the ring for Hermione, place it on her finger and then say your pledge for the ring." Severus put the ring on her finger.

"I Severus take you Hermione to be my wife in the bond of marriage to love, honor and protect you till we leave this life for another when death releases us from this union." Severus said as he stroked the back of her hands.

"Hermione, please take the ring for Severus, place it on his finger and say your pledge for the ring." He said. Hermione put the ring on his finger.

"I Hermione, take you Severus to be my husband in the bond of marriage to love, honor and protect you till we leave this life for another when death releases us from this union." Hermione said smiling at Severus.

"With the giving of your intentions, vows and pledges of the rings, I will now bind you together with a unity cord." Jeremiah began wrapping a white cord around their hands in an intricate pattern tying their hands together at the wrist. Remus, Ginny, I must ask you to take an end of the cord and visualize all of the love that these two have in your mind. Hold those images as I cast the binding charm over them. Severus, Hermione I want you to visualize all of the love that you have for one another and hold those visions while I cast this charm."

Hermione and Severus looked into each others eyes and could see all of what had brought them to love one another, as they heard Jeremiah murmur something very faint. They could feel the cord growing very warm and they could see a bright white light streaming from the cord enveloping them in a warm fuzzy aura. There was a bright flash then the cord disappeared.

"Severus, you may kiss your wife." Jeremiah said beaming.

Severus pulled Hermione close and kissed her soundly with all of the passion that he had for her. The kiss was strong yet gentle and told everyone there what they felt about one another. Hermione held his face as he pulled back slightly but she kissed him again quickly before letting him go. He took her hand again before turning to face their family and friends. Hermione's parents were trying not to cry and were hugging them, the rest were hugging Hermione and shaking Severus's hand.

Jeremiah let them have their moment before saying, "I need the wedding party to sign your license then you all can finish celebrating." He showed them over to the desk in the room where a large quill and inkwell sat beside the license. Jeremiah showed them all where to sign then he magically produced a copy then sealed the original so that their marriage was concealed till they were ready to reveal it. Jeremiah bade his farewells to the group and left by floo. A table appeared in the library with their cake, Christmas punch as well as rather large amounts of alcohol that was available if wanted.

Hermione and Severus cut the cake together and carefully fed each other then sealed it with a kiss. They drank the Christmas punch which had alcohol in it and were even caught like the other couples under the mistletoe at least once. Severus was all too happy to comply with a kiss.

Hermione cherished the side of Severus they were all seeing even if it was for just a short time. She wished that every one could see what they were seeing today. She also wished that Harry was mature enough to have been let in on their secret. Ginny was alone there. Sometime during the festivities, Hermione got Ginny alone and said, "I wish that Harry were here with you but you know as well as I do that he would not have been happy about the choice and then everyone would have been miserable or there would have been a fight."

"I know. It is just hard sometime being the one that is alone in the crowd full of couples." She said.

"Ginny, I know how you feel." Hermione said.

"I know. Your binding was beautiful. I have never seen such a strong binding. You and Severus must really have a connection for it to be seen so well like that." Ginny said.

"You really mean that." Hermione asked.

"Yes. Ask the rest about it. They will tell you the same thing. Any way, Are you going to get Severus to come to our wedding Christmas eve?" She asked.

"Well, I think that he will come. I can not make any promises but I am going to try to get him there. I have a feeling he will come if I offer him some kind of incentive." Hermione said trying to repress a laugh as she noticed Severus looking for her. When he spotted her he had a look like I know that you are talking about me and I want to know what you said look.

He eased over to them and said, "Miss Weasley, I think that you have had enough time with my wife now it's my turn." He had a half smirk on his lips but there was only happiness there. He leaned over and whispered in Hermione's ear "Are you coming to see me later?"

"Is there any reason that I should not?"

"No. I am just an old man hoping to get a wish granted." He said loud enough for the whole room to hear.

"No you are no older than I am so I think that you should rephrase that." Remus said kidding.

"Perhaps."

"Severus, you are something else. You know that."

"I am a Slytherin and I always get what I want." He said as he swooped in for a searing kiss.

"I should say so at least in this case." Hermione said smiling and very flushed. He took her hand and kissed it, then draped it over his arm so she could not get away from him again.

He led her to the main table again for another glass of punch. When the rest of the small group was talking of wedding plans, Severus asked, "How would you like to handle the situation at the castle?" He asked in a serious tone.

"Well, I found nice addition to my wards so I can sneak away from my rooms and still know if I am needed in my rooms and well as far as the rest, well a little invisibility spell hides my ring. The students will not learn anything until the law comes out and well as for the rest, it is just a week." Hermione said.

"I just wanted you to choose what we do. You have your NEWT scores and I am no longer your professor. It is your choice now what we do." He said kissing her cheek.

"You have Professor McGonagall believing that you are going to marry someone so that you can save some money. She has been nosing in our business since September so I think that she can wait a few more days to find out who I am besides, you only have to hide my identity. Everything else you can tell them. Like how you and your new wife hid away where there were only a handful of people there and you married her then had to race back here to your job and can not spend time with me until the term ends." She said.

"If this is what and you want then I can go along with it." He said as he turned her ring invisible. He pulled her hand up and kissed her rings. "Before I forget, this is for you." He said accioing a book from the mantle and handing it to her. Her eyes went really wide as she saw the pictures of them getting married and with the cake and them under the mistletoe.

"How did you do this?" She asked as she pulled him close and kissed him.

"Well, Filius charmed the camera and the album. The camera was invisible and was to take a picture of everything while the book is charmed so that all of the pictures have smiles in them. Filius said that you would appreciate a book of happy faces."

"You can tell him thank you for me. I really do love it."

"Good. But I think that we need to get back to our guests." He said as he pointed toward them. Hermione smiled and made her way to the rest of the guests.

"Hermione, Severus, we have something for you. It might not be much but I am sure that you can figure out what to do with it." George said as he handed them a small envelope. Hermione opened it and handed it to Severus. Severus read the note then looked to them speechless.

"It is for you to use anytime. We knew that there was still a week left of school and that the two of you have some other things to attend to during break so we figured you could use them for a weekend to get away when you two need to. We hear wonderful things about the honeymoon suite at Hotel London so it is paid for two days two nights to be used when ever you want." Charlotte said.

"Thank you mum dad." She said hugging them.

"I don't know what to say. Thank you." Severus said shaking George's hand and getting pulled into a hug by Charlotte.

"Severus, Hermione, I know this is probably the last thing that you want to hear but you have an hour to get dressed and get everything together before you must be back at the castle. The Headmistress did expect to see us all at dinner." Remus said.

"Well, we are going to go. Please think about coming to see us for Christmas. We would love to see you." Charlotte said hugging them both.

"Take care of her Severus. Good bye Hermione." George said hugging Hermione and shaking Severus hand.

George took his wife's hand and lead her out to the parlor where they flooed in.

"I am going to change." Remus said as he led Tonks to the stairs. Ginny followed.

"Well, I guess it is time." Hermione said as she pulled him close and kissed him. He held her there in his arms and kissed her back with everything he had. He loved the way she felt in his arms as if she was the only one that was ever supposed to be there.

"Go get dressed. We will have to continue this tonight." He said not wanting to let her go.

"One more week." Hermione said as she slid from his grip. She turned back toward the staircase and made her way back to the room she had dressed in. She had to spell herself out of her dress robes since she did not have the help getting out of them as she did getting in them. She hung them and all of the under things up in the wardrobe in the room then began to put her red dress on with the matching knickers and bra. She recharmed her hair to its original look replacing the combs in her hair then putting her necklace earrings and bracelet on before putting her shoes on and draping her cloak on her arm. She walked back out of the room to find Severus leaning up against the far wall.

"How many more times are you going to take my breath away?" He asked giving her a chaste kiss.

"I can think of at least one more time." She said returning his kiss.

"As much as I hate to say this but we must be getting back." He said giving her another kiss. He took her hand in his and led her back to the parlor where everyone else had already gathered. He took her and held her close. "This room is an apparition point. Remus, do you mind taking Miss Weasley, Hermione and I will follow. I need to reset the wards to recognize her."

"Of course." Remus said putting his arm around Ginny's shoulder then disappearing with her.

Severus gathered her in his arms and kissed her as he apparated them both to the gates in front of the pillar where they had snogged the last time. He pulled her cloak tightly around her and said, "The passwords into all of my rooms are sly Slytherin. Your floo should be connected but I have given you the password just incase." He gave her one more thoroughly passionate kiss then let her go. He watched her saunter up the drive toward the castle before apparating back to the manor to floo into their quarters. He needed to get the house elves working on some things for Hermione.

Chapter 8

Severus came into the Great Hall from the staff entrance several minutes late. He had a smug look on his face that did not go unnoticed. He had purposely left the invisibility charm off of his ring. There was no point in hiding something the staff knew that he was doing.

"Severus, how was your meeting?" McGonagall asked noticing the new jewelry.

"It went very well. Filius, I must thank you for your work for me. The charms worked beautifully." Severus said being extremely sincere.

"I am so glad. Did you bring the book so that we could see the work?" Flitwick asked.

"No, I am afraid my wife kept it with her. I will see if she is willing to part with it one day."

"Where is your wife?" McGonagall asked.

"She was taking care of some arrangements at the manor when I left." Severus said with a tone of aggression.

"When will we get to meet your wife?" Hooch said with an all too cheerful tone.

"When I can get her to stop working long enough to meet everyone." He said in mock disdain at the thought. In reality he really wanted to see their faces when they realized who she really was.

"Really Severus, it's your wedding day." Remus said.

"Tell me would you rather be here after your ceremony or with your wife on your wedding day."

"You have a point." Remus said.

"I see Miss Granger did not change after coming back from her outing." McGonagall said trying to change the subject.

"We arrived just in time to see the food onto the table." Remus said.

"How was your outing with her?" She asked trying to be subtle.

"Hermione, was greeted by the couple then whisked off into another room for about fifteen minutes or so then she came out looking relieved and we left to finish Ginny's incredibly long shopping list."

"So you did not meet her gentleman caller? I thought for sure that he would show up to show her off to his parents." McGonagall said.

"No. But, she was very happy when we left the parents house." Remus said.

Hermione was watching the whole episode. She could see that Severus had been a fairly convincing actor and if she had not known the truth she might have believed him on the story. But she knew that for once in a truly long time Severus had been happy. He glanced to her and she shot him a quick smile then left the great hall. For Severus Snape, his night was just beginning.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8

The flames in Severus' fireplace turned green and Hermione stepped out in a white silk bathrobe. She spelled herself clean as Severus came to greet her in black satin bathrobe with black silk pants showing under the bottom. He gathered her up in his arms and greeted her with a passionate searing kiss.

"Tell me something, do you always dress like this or did you do this just for me?" He asked as he pulled the silk sash free opening the front of her robe as he trailed kisses down her neck to her collarbone.

"A wife should be properly attired for bed." She said arching into him as he kissed the sensitive areas around her ears.

"So these are for me." He said pushing the robe off of her shoulders and letting them fall to the floor.

"You really should not hide this under all those teaching robes. If I would have known what was under them, I would have attempted this a long time ago." She said after she made his robe join hers on the floor.

"Then, how would I get any teaching done if I had hormonal teens throwing themselves at me all the time?" He asked before planting another searing kiss.

"You should have thought about that before you kissed one of those hormone driven teens back in October." she said before exploring his bare chest with kisses, and nips.

"How else am I supposed kiss my young fiancé now wife?" He asked giving her yet another passionate kiss to make his point.

"Any way you wish." She said holding tight as he caressed her shoulders, sides and arms.

"And what if I want more than a kiss?" He asked as he began caressing her breasts through the floor length gown that she had on.

"Then I suggest you educate her as to what more you want." She said caressing his butt.

"Surely my know-it-all knows about this." He said as he began to lead her into their bedroom.

"But there is a difference between knowledge and experience and I have never experienced this before." She said nearly breathlessly as she saw the look on his face.

He quickly recovered from the shock then asked, "Should I put on my teaching robes for this lesson?"

"I think this lesson involves a theory about less is more." She said as she admired all of the candles and his very large four post bed.

"Then we need to put that theory in practice." He said as he slid the spaghetti straps from her shoulders kissing her now bare shoulders allowing the gown to fall to the floor revealing her now bare chest and some very delicate white knickers.

"You sir are not exempt from this exercise either." She said with trembling hands she untied his silk drawstrings and allowing his pants to fall to the floor leaving him very nude in their wake. She pulled him close and began kissing him in earnest. He slipped a finger into the silk waistband of those knickers and began sliding them down till gravity took over the rest allowing them to fall to the floor. He picked her up and placed her very gently on his bed then laid down beside her taking in her very beautiful naked form.

Severus could tell she was nervous and he would take his time till she was ready. He continued to caress kiss nip and tease till she began pulling him down to her to explore all of what he had to offer her. She pulled him to lay on top of her and snaked her legs around his waist. "This is probably going to hurt." He said.

"I know. It's okay." She said then proceeded to kiss him some more. With one quick thrust, he had taken her. He stilled till she was not so tense around him then proceeded in a slow rhythmic fashion allowing her to define the pace and caresses. She began to urge him faster and she dug her nails in his back arching into him with each thrust he made urging him on. He kissed her in earnest watching her eyes. They were glazed over in sheer bliss. Her soft moans were music to his ears as he started thrusting faster losing what little control he had left.

"Let go Hermione." He panted through the thrusts. She did screaming out in climax shuddering in bliss sending him into an explosive climax right behind her. He carefully rolled to his side so he would not crush her and pulled her to him kissing her tenderly. When she had settled into his arms, he took his wand from the table and spelled them and the sheets clean.

They stayed in each others arms for several minutes kissing and caressing satisfied before Severus asked seriously, "Hermione, do you really want to have children with me?"

"Who else am I going to allow in my bed but my handsome husband?" She countered playfully.

"I just need to know if we need to use a charm or if you want me to make a potion or if you just want to wait and let nature take its course." He said caressing her cheek.

"I have been taking the potion so my body has a more natural cycle. But when we decide that we are ready for children then I can stop the potion and we can try. I think if I got pregnant now, people would accuse you of some things that you have not done." Hermione said.

"But you and I both know that we did not. I want to have children but I want you to get your apprenticeship out of the way and your career settled before we have one. I know that is the way your plans were. I support all of them. I just did not want an accident to happen unless you were ready for one."

"No matter what happens when our marriage comes out, I will still love you." She said kissing his cheek.

"Is that any way to kiss your husband?" He asked.

"How do you suggest I kiss you?" She asked smiling.

"Like this." He said kissing her fiercely. He continued kissing her pulling her on top of him. They knew what the other wanted and gave it freely, succumbing to the need to be one together. Severus was gentle as he showed her how to stay on top and helped her to set a pace. He caressed her breasts giving them both the same attention. He nipped all of the sensitive areas on her collarbone and around the ears lavishing the taste of her skin. This time they were not as gentle and did not take their time with one another each seeking pure pleasure and release. In the end they were bucking with wild abandon screaming each others names as they came in unison. She collapsed on top of him knowing that her tiny body could not crush him.

Hermione had drifted off to sleep and Severus carefully slid her down onto the sheets then spelled them both clean then spelled the candles away before wrapping himself around his new wife to hopefully sleep in peace. For him it would be a first.

It was half past six in the morning when Hermione woke up to a very hard Severus spooning her. She needed to pee but she did not want to leave the warmth of his arms. She gently rolled over into him so she could watch him sleep but he was not asleep. She slung a leg over him and kissed him thoroughly. "Good morning." She said trying not to yawn in his face.

"I could get used to this." He said as he placed some kisses along her jaw ending up with a passionate kiss on her soft lips.

"I guess that I am just going to have to do this every morning then." She said before placing a chaste kiss to the end of his nose.

"How do you feel this morning?" He asked.

"Well, after last night, I am surprised that I can even move this morning. I am rather sore. But I think that I will survive." She paused for a kiss then added, "If last night is anything like the rest of our times will be, then I could definitely get used to it."

"Give me a few minutes and I will bring you something for it then you can test your theory." He said as he hoped out of the bed and pulling his pajama bottoms on before retreating into the living area. He used the private entrance into his office and then used another entrance under the tapestry in his office to go into his lab. He opened one of the storage cabinets and pulled a blue bottle from the top shelf.

He managed to make it back into the bedroom and give her the bottle before he heard the telltale noise of the floo coming through. He put his finger to his lips to keep her quiet then waited for whom ever to call out. "Severus." McGonagall called.

He walked into the next room and said, "Minerva, what brings you into my quarters disturbing me and my new bride? We were rather busy."

"Well, you must forgive me. But we are going to have a staff meeting this morning before breakfast in the great hall and I wanted to get everyone up for it. You have fifteen minutes. Please don't be late." She said with her head still in the fire.

"I will try not to." He said while picking up Hermione's and his bathrobes from the floor dawning his on. She got very nervous when she realized that the white robe was decidedly feminine and removed herself from the connection rather quickly causing Severus to laugh.

He returned to the bedroom still laughing and noticed that Hermione had put her white nightgown back on and was sitting on the end of their bed. "I guess that we shall have to continue this some other time." He said pulling her to him kissing her.

"Get cleaned up and dressed. I will see you in the great hall." She said as she caressed his back and gave one of his other cheeks a gentle squeeze.

"Would you be terribly offended if I did not send Baila this morning to the Great Hall?" He asked as he turned to the wardrobe to get a set of his teaching robes out.

"I thought that Baila was for us to use while we were still writing each other. We do not need to write each other anymore."

"It will make it look like something has happened between us if I do not send her." He said as he began putting his clothes on.

"That might be a good thing. They might stop talking about me so much after a few days." She said watching him as he tucked in his white shirt and pulling on his frock coat.

"No, but you will be the topic during breakfast this morning when she does not show for the first time this morning."

"I'm sure. What do you think the staff meeting is about this morning?" She asked.

"Probably about the new law and how we are going to have to change a few things in the castle to accommodate the new law and the students that will be affected by it. Minerva likes to put off some things till the last minute. We have a week of school left and she decides today would be a good day to make all of these changes." He said as he went into the bathroom to shave and do something with his hair.

"If you all make decisions about this today, it gives the house elves nearly a month to fix all of the new changes before the start of next term." She added.

"That might be true but why couldn't Minerva have called for the meeting sometime later in the day?" He asked.

"Are you saying that the Headmistress was trying to figure out who I am by calling it this morning?

"Precisely." He said.

"Oh. She's just as bad as..." Was all she could say. She wanted to say more but she just couldn't bring herself to say Dumbledore's name without thinking that she would hurt his feelings.

"You wanted to say that she is just as bad as Dumbledore was didn't you." He asked.

"I'm sorry I really didn't mean to upset you." She said turning from him.

"I was not offended because you said his name or even meant to say his name. You don't have to sensor anything you want to say. And you are correct in saying that she is a meddlesome old woman just as he was." He said turning her to him and hugging her tight.

"I put it all behind me. I had to. If I had not made peace with it all, I could have never come back to the castle or step foot in headquarters again. I am not upset and neither should you be." He kissed her lightly.

"It would not look good for the deputy headmaster to be late for a staff meeting." She said.

"It would also not look good for the wife of the deputy headmaster to be late for breakfast this morning. So go get a shower or what ever it is you do to get ready in the morning and I will see you in the Great Hall." He kissed her thoroughly leaving her breathless and very weak before he threw floo powder in the fire and flooed to the staff room leaving her to collect herself.

She went to get her bathrobe when she heard the alarms for her door going off. She pulled her bathrobe on and flooed to her chambers and answered the door.

"I'm sorry, I was in the bathroom." She said opening the door.

"Good morning." Ginny said.

"Good morning." Hermione said.

"Remus said to tell you that there will be an order meeting today after breakfast. He said that we should all meet at the gargoyle to Professor McGonagall's office."

"That is why McGonagall did not call the staff meeting for after breakfast then." Hermione said.

"How did you know that?" Ginny asked.

"Our headmistress floo called about fifteen minutes ago telling Severus that he was required at a staff meeting that just started."

"Did she catch you?" Ginny asked shocked.

"No. But she got a good look at about half of the clothes that I wore down there last night. They were all over the floor in front of the hearth. Severus couldn't stop laughing when she saw all of the clothes there."

"Tell me you did not wear that red dress down there."

"No. I had on something different. But Severus was really mad at her for snooping."

"I am sure he was." Ginny said trying to suppress a giggle.

"It really was not funny. We had really just woken up."

"So, what are you going to do now that you are married? Are you going to live in his quarters and keep these or are you going to live in both or are you going to give up these and stay in the dungeons?" she asked.

"We thought that it would be a good idea if I kept these rooms for head girl purposes but I will be staying with him in our quarters in the dungeons."

"How will you know if someone is here and wants you?" Ginny asked.

"The same as I just did. My wards here tell me if someone is at the door when I am in the dungeons and I simply floo back here when I am needed here. No one knows that my floo and his are connected so I can come and go easily."

"What if someone calls by floo?" Ginny asked.

"My floo can not accept calls from any floo except his unless the restrictions are reset. Only McGonagall or Severus can reset them."

"How very Slytherin." Ginny said.

"Really."

"What are you going to wear today?"

"I don't really know. I wanted to wear something nice that would make Severus pay attention to me but I really do not have very much clothes that fit the profile." Hermione said.

"Well, go get a shower really quick and I will find something for you to wear that will accent what you've got. Then we can do your hair and go to breakfast."

"We only have an hour and Severus told me not to be late."

"We have enough time." Ginny said as she shooed Hermione into the bathroom.

Hermione quickly showered and spelled herself dry. She charmed her hair dry and used a spell so that her hair fell in beautiful large curls and come out of the shower in the white undergarments that she had worn the night before. Ginny had an outfit laid out on the bed and Hermione gathered it up and put it on in the bathroom and come out to let Ginny fix her hair. Ginny pulled the top part of her hair back and pinned it together then left the rest down with the soft curls. Then she did her makeup with the bare essentials and added lip gloss.

"Done." She said and turned Hermione toward the mirror. Hermione had a black tank top on with deep hunter green blouse that had the first three buttons undone and was tucked into a high flared skirt the same color that stopped just above the knee. The black boots that Ginny picked out came up to mid calf and made her look good but like she did not have to try to look good. Ginny added a silver metal linked belt and a silver necklace with a mother of pearl pendant that was the size of a plum.

"Are you ready?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah. I figured I needed to get dressed before I came to tell you about the meeting."

"What do you think that it is about?"

"I think that she wants a status report on all of us." Ginny said.

"You know, professor McGonagall is really the most meddlesome woman I have ever met." Hermione said.

"What do you mean?"

"She keeps nosing into mine and Severus business. She asks Remus about everything that had happened during both of our outings and she comments on every gift that I have gotten by Baila. She asks Severus every few days if she can meet Madame Snape and goads the rest of the professors into hounding him about us."

"I didn't know." Ginny said.

"Baila will not be joining us today." Hermione said.

"Why?"

"We figured that it would throw McGonagall off of the trail for a little while with me and my mystery man. We hope that she will think that he has left me because his parents do not approve so he just stopped all communications with me."

"That is brilliant. But what is the real reason?"

"Baila was a way for us to get to know each other till we were free to communicate openly. We can see each other now in his quarters so there is no reason for him to send me any more notes."

"I hope that you are ready for the onslaught of questions then at the order meeting. They are going to tear you apart when they find out. Oh and Charlie is bringing his new bride home next weekend. We get to meet her and the boys new brides then. With Ron eloping, the only wedding that mom has any so on is mine now and she not very happy that she didn't get to help with the rest of theirs."

"That's great. She must be happy that everyone is settling down though."

"I guess so. I think that she is upset that all of her kids are growing up though and that she will have the house all to herself."

"I don't think that she will like that very much." Hermione said as she led Ginny out her door and reset the wards to her room after grabbing her great cloak just in case they would be going outside.

They made their way down to the Great hall and took their place at the table with the rest of the trio. They all talked and carried on just as if nothing happened. Hermione made it look like she was looking for Baila as the post came through but knew that he would not be there. Her friends looked at her strange but did not say anything about it and tried to continue as if nothing happened.

At the high table though, it was another story. "Did you just see that?" Hooch said.

"See what?" McGonagall asked.

"Hermione did not get any post this morning." Hooch replied.

"That is odd." Remus said not even bothering to look at Hermione or Severus.

"Very odd." McGonagall said.

"You don't think that something happened yesterday do you?" Pomfry asked.

"I really hope not." McGonagall said.

"I hope that the boy didn't break it off with her because of the meeting with the parents." Flitwick said.

"It would be a shame after all these months for them to just give up because of the parents." Sprout said.

"What is she going to do now with three weeks to go till the law is passed?" Pomfry asked.

"Are you really sure there is something wrong?" Severus asked.

"Hermione has received post from that black raven everyday since the second week of school. It is now the last week of term something must have happened for the post to stop coming." McGonagall said.

"Does she look upset?" Remus asked.

"She did when the post came and there was nothing for her." Hooch said.

"I will talk with her and see what happened. I am her head of house and she should trust me enough by now to be able to talk to me." Remus said.

"Perhaps. But let's see what she says during the meeting in a few minutes." McGonagall said.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9

In McGonagall's office all of the members of the Order of the Phoenix sat in the expanded library portion. Severus, Remus and Tonks stood in one corner, the entire Weasley clan (with the exception of Charlie) were across from them in the other corner, Harry, Neville and Hermione in between them. The senior members were sitting in the chairs in the middle with McGonagall standing in the center front.

"Thank you all for coming to this meeting. I have called this meeting is to discuss two issues that are upcoming. One of the problems is coming out of the government. The other will be coming out of the backlash from the first. I know that you are all aware of the new law that will be passed on the first day of the government's New Year on January 2. We discussed the law and what it will do to some of our members and you all have been taking steps to insure that you will not be caught up in the law and its repercussions. I am asking now that each of you that were single in our last meeting to give us a progress report so that we all know where everyone stands now." McGonagall said.

"Charlie is married and coming in this weekend." Molly said

"Harry and I will be married on Christmas eve." Ginny said.

"Lavender and I will be married on New Years eve," Ron said.

"Fred and I married our girlfriends last week," George said.

"Luna and I will be married next week." Neville said proudly.

"I was married yesterday." Severus said as several of the senior members turned to look at him stunned.

"I have to wait and see what is going to happen over the holidays." Hermione said not wanting to give them any information one way or another.

"If you are not married by the New Year what are you going to do?" McGonagall asked.

"Take my chances with the law and do my best to live with what will come of it." Hermione said adding a weak smile.

"Let's just hope that you do not have to resort to that." McGonagall said.

"Now, the minister has made it very clear on what he expects out of the new law and there is no way that Hogwarts students will be exempt from it. He said all witches and wizards had two months from the day the law was passed or from their birthday. Wizards and witches between the ages of 17 and 50 must comply with the all sections of the law including the children sections which said that there had to be a pregnancy in the first year and a birth by the second year unless there were medical extenuations. It also says that there has to be at least two children produced in total in a five year period." Arthur said.

"Arthur is correct on what he says. Hogwarts will have married students in its walls. The other professors and I have had a very long staff meeting and we have come up with some measures to help with the new implications. The first of which is that Hogwarts now has a married students wing in which we can house thirty five married couples. The uniforms for the married students will change to solid grey robes with the house logo on the breast of the outer cloak. The white button down shirts will remain as well as the trousers for the men but the skirts for the ladies will be a line and knee length or ankle length. There will still be a curfew for all married students for midnight and they will be allowed out on all weekends with special permission to be gone all weekend." McGonagall said.

"Professor, what am I going to do? I am not technically a student any more. I know that I will retain my head girl status and that I will graduate with my class but what will happen when I am married. What will the students call me and how will my apprenticeship be affected by all this? I really do wish to begin my apprenticeship at the first of the year. I am confidant that no matter the circumstance that I will be able to stay here at the castle and to teach." She said.

"The staff and I were going to sit down with you later this afternoon. We want you to begin your apprenticeship and you can choose what you want the students to call you as well as what you want to wear as long as it is within reason. You are a sensible young woman and we feel that you should be able to choose some of this for your self. The question is which subject would you like to apprentice?"

"Charms if Professor Flitwick will have me." Hermione said.

"And what do you want the other students to call you?" McGonagall asked.

"Either Madame or Professor since I will be in teaching in some manor." Hermione said.

"On new years eve there will be a party at Grimmauld place. Everyone is invited to the new years party will begin at nine pm and go through midnight or later, then on the second, there will be a brunch for all of the new marriages." Arthur said.

"Severus, will you and your wife attend the parties?" McGonagall asked.

"If she wishes to attend I will not stop her. However I can not guarantee anything on whether either of us shall attend. It depends on other circumstances." Severus said.

"On what circumstances?" McGonagall said.

"I had planned on taking her out of the country for a few days. As to the rest, as I said if she wishes to go and we are home to go then we shall attend otherwise you shall just have to accept our sincerest apologies." Severus said.

"One more thing, I would like to congratulate all of you for your efforts in these matters. You all have taken a tough task and have overcome it with all of the diligence and perseverance that we have come to expect from every member of the Order of the Phoenix." McGonagall said.

"Are there any more questions?" Remus asked. He waited for a few seconds then said, "I believe that I have a few things to discuss with Tonks while she is here so if there is nothing else can we be excused?"

"I believe that will be all for today except for Hermione. Can you stay for a few minutes?" McGonagall said.

Hermione waited for the room to clear and she followed McGonagall to her desk where she sat down behind it. "These papers are your contract for an apprenticeship. Go to Professor Flitwick, ask him to take you on as a formality, get him to fill them out and sign them. He will have a list of things for you to get that you will need. You have permission to retrieve them all today if you wish or you can wait until the holidays to get them. I really do wish you the best in your romantic endeavors and hope that you will find some happiness in all of this." McGonagall said as she handed the paperwork over to Hermione.

"Thank you for the paperwork and you really do not have to worry about anything. I am sure that everything will work out come time for the law to be revealed. As for a shopping trip, I do not know if I am really in the mood to spend any galleons today but I am sure it will be something for me to do over the holidays."

"You will have a salary while you are an apprentice. It is not much but I am sure that you will find something to do with it since for the next few years you will not have any bills for room and board." McGonagall said.

"I have a vault at Gringotts where my salary can be deposited but I am afraid that you will have to wait a few days till my solicitor can get you the number since I have not had it open for very long and do not have the key to it yet."

"How have you been making your purchases? I know your dress robes for your friend's weddings were not cheap." She said.

"My wand is tied to the account. Don't ask me how but it is. I tap my wand to the bill and sign the receipt and it gets charged. Besides if everything works out and I have no reason to believe that they should not given time, then I will be getting rid of that account since my husband and I have planned to share everything including our finances. Then I would just have to give you another account number and you would have to change it and it would be a big waste of time." Hermione said.

"Go see Professor Flitwick and get those papers signed then bring them back so we can discuss the rest." McGonagall said dismissing Hermione.

Hermione flooed into their quarters after making sure that it was all clear. She was greeted with a passionate kiss that was returned fiercely.

"So, what did our dear professor want?" Severus asked.

"She gave me my apprenticeship paperwork and told me to have Flitwick sign them if he would take me on and that if I had anything that I needed for the job. I was free to go and collect them today if I wanted to or I could wait till later. She also wanted to know what vault to put my salary in since I would be paid. I told her that I did not have the number to the vault. She was really nosy about the purchases that I have made and asked how I got them and I simply said that I charged them and signed a slip. I don't know what name is on the account so I would not give her the information."

"Minerva could have been quite the Slytherin. Have you been to see Filius yet?"

"No. I figured that I would catch him at lunch and make an appointment with him."

"Then what would you like to do today Madame Snape?" Severus asked in a very silky tone.

"I would like to have my wardrobe moved down but I want to leave all of my uniforms up there."

"Let me get my house elf to assist his new mistress." He said before calling out, "Nubby!"

"Yes master you called for Nubby sir."

"Nubby, this is your new Mistress, Madame Hermione Snape. You are to serve her and keep all of her secrets just as you do mine. None of the other house elves are to know about her being in here. Do you understand?" He asked politely.

"Yes master. Nubby is most happy to serve new mistress sir."

"Good. Do you know which house elf cleans Hermione's room?"

"Dobby sir. He cleans all of Master Potter's friends' rooms sir."

"Nubby, I want you to move all of mistress wardrobe down here except her school uniforms and make room for all of her wardrobe down here. She will be staying here from now on."

"Master Nubby is proud to serve sir." He said then disappeared.

"Dobby!" Severus called.

"Sir wanted to see Dobby?"

"Yes. Dobby, I have something I need you to do for Miss Granger."

"I will do anything for Mister Harry Potter's friend's sir."

"Will you keep her secrets for her from Professor McGonagall?" Severus asked.

"Yes sir. Dobby can keep secrets."

"Even if it means loosing your job here?" Severus asked.

"Dobby likes it here sir. Dobby is willing to serve."

"You must swear not to tell Professor McGonagall or any one else that Miss Granger is not sleeping in her rooms. If she asks tell the professor that she is sleeping there. Can you do this till the start of the new term?"

"Dobby will keep the secrets sir for Mister Harry Potter's friend. She makes nice hats."

"For keeping Miss Granger's secrets you can be paid what ever you want."

"Dobby does not want to be paid for this. Dobby will do it for miss."

"Good now I am going to hold you to your word." Severus said.

"Why is Nubby taking things from Miss' rooms?" Dobby asked.

"You must keep this secret too from every one but miss is now Madame Snape and she is to live here with me. Nubby is doing as she commands." Severus said.

"Madame will she still be using her rooms?"

"Yes. That will be all Dobby." Severus said.

"Yes sir." Dobby said and disappeared with a snap.

Severus pulled Hermione to him and settled into one of the wingbacks with her on his lap. "Now, what would you like to do for the holidays?"

"Well, no one is expecting me to show up at the Burrow except for the wedding and so we can do what ever we want except that my parents want to see us for Christmas brunch. It would just be the four of us." Hermione said.

"So if I asked if you would like to spend Christmas at the manor and we go to the wedding and the brunch then you would say that you would go with me." He asked.

"You are my husband and I will go where you go. I want to spend the holidays with you no matter where we are." Hermione said kissing his cheek.

"Good. What if I told you that we might be using that Honeymoon package from your parents during the holidays? I figured it would be a good time to use it."

"What did you mean when you said that we would be going out of the country?"

"The manor is in the Bordeaux region of France." Severus said.

"What happened at the staff meeting other than what McGonagall said in the meeting?"

"She discussed what she hoped would happen with the new law and asked us to watch everyone that will be involved carefully so that we can avoid any rash decisions."

"Did you let her have it about spying on us this morning?" She asked as she rubbed his chest.

"No. The look on her face when she saw the robes that I had picked up was priceless. Next time I think that she will wait till a meal before she asks for something."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that. She was asking me what I was going to do if you did not marry me before the law." She said.

"Never mind about her right now, but about tonight, after Filius accepts you, we are going to celebrate. I have a really nice bottle of wine and some thoughts as to how we can celebrate."

"And how do you suggest that we celebrate?" She asked suggestively.

"We can start with the wine and have a glass then we can move on to some dancing or something like that then I will make some comment about how great you look and I will find some way to put my hands all over your delectable body and we could move into the bedroom or some other surface here in our rooms where I can show you just how much I love your mind, body and soul." He said caressing her thighs and shoulders as he nipped at her neck.

"Oh so you mean something like this." She said pointing to the wingback chair then began unbuttoning his top buttons of his frock coat.

"Most definitely." He said pulling her into a passionate kiss as he began unbuttoning her blouse. He planted kisses down her neck down to the tank top.

She made her way through the frock coat buttons and through the buttons on his white shirt to find a chiseled pale white chest free of any chest hair. She scraped her nails across his nipples getting a moan of pleasure. His nimble hands quickly removed both shirts before seeking her mouth in a hungry kiss. Hermione managed to remove his coat and shirt before she began working on his belt and trousers in between the frantic kisses and his hungry hands. He had managed to remove her belt and undo her skirt. Hermione managed to scoot off of his lap and remove the offending skirt and knickers before Severus could get his trousers and boxers off. Her bra soon follows the rest of her clothes. Severus pulled her into him and down onto the hearth rug where he carefully mapped every inch of her delectable body. Hermione was just as inquisitive in her explorations with him. She was quickly discovering all of the little places that would make him moan in pleasure.

By the time they were sated and starting to get cold, they both were in need of a shower. Hermione spelled them both clean and cast a few charms to hide what they had been doing. "Hermione, we are do for lunch in fifteen minutes. We must go. You have to go talk to Filius." He said before he kissed her deeply.

"I wish that we could skip the great hall and stay here." She said with a pout on her lips as she began putting all of her clothes back on.

"Hermione, don't pout." He said kissing and sucking on her bottom lip.

"You sir are all wrinkled." She said eyeing his attire.

"Then I shall just have to blame it all on you." He said kissing her again.

"You sir are going to be late." She said as she charmed her hair back to pre shag status.

"I shall have to blame that on you as well." He said nipping down the length of her neck and back up again.

"I have to go." She said as she kissed him again as he pinned her to their bookcase. He kissed her one last time soundly, leaving them both slightly breathless before he quickly left the room. Hermione used the floo and began making her way to the Great Hall from her quarters. She did not like having to make that far of a trek but she did what she had to. It was not for long but she knew she had to.

Hermione made her way to the Head Table and stood a respectable distance away in front of Professor Flitwick.

"Sir, would it be possible to get an appointment with you sometime this afternoon? I have some questions that I would like to ask you." Hermione said.

"Of course Miss Granger. If you would come by my office right after lunch we can discuss what ever you like. But if it's about an apprenticeship that Professor McGonagall mentioned then make sure that you bring your paperwork. We will have much to discuss." Flitwick said.

"Yes sir. Thank you." She said before returning to her table.

"Hermione looks different this afternoon." Pomfry said.

"She looks like she always has." McGonagall said.

"No. Poppy is right something is different. It is like she has found a new confidence." Hooch said.

"What ever has changed with her, I think that it is for the best." Sprout said looking fondly over to Filius.

Severus was not paying any attention to the conversation and eating heartily. McGonagall was paying more attention to him than she was Hermione's situation.

"Severus, as the Deputy Headmaster, you should really take more time with your appearance before coming to the Great Hall. Really. What have you been doing?" McGonagall asked.

"I was merely telling my wife goodbye. She had been called away to a meeting and will not return for a while. I merely wished her luck." Severus said trying to ignore McGonagall's stare.

"You look like you pulled your robes from a wad in the bottom of some trunk."

"Perhaps I have, Minerva." He said suggestively.

"You don't have to be so snippy." McGonagall said trying to hide the deep blush that was creeping up her cheeks.

"Perhaps it would be best to say that the reason for my appearance was caused by my wife and to leave the details alone unless you wish to hear more than what you saw this morning." Severus said menacingly daring her to continue the conversation.

"Severus, I am sorry about what ever I interrupted this morning. But, I needed to call that meeting this morning." Minerva said completely flushed.

"Then perhaps you will remember next time before you floo any quarters of a newly married couple." Severus said daring anyone else to say something, enjoying making McGonagall squirm.

Remus looked to Severus pointedly asking if his secret was still safe. Severus whispered, "I was merely picking up some discarded materials when Minerva noticed what exactly I was picking up."

"I see." Remus whispered before adding, "That was better than what she did to me. Saturday night, she flooed over to my quarters to find Tonks and I celebrating and it was not the most pleasant experience."

"I must give you a ward that warns you when someone is coming via floo." Severus added trying not to chuckle over the whole situation.

"Minerva watched the whole exchange between Severus and Remus still rather flushed when Filius leaned over and said, "I think that it is best if you just forget about it. After all, they were not doing anything illegal. They deserve to be happy. Give them time and everything will settle down."

"Albus and I never acted like that." McGonagall said.

"Oh, have you forgotten that night of the first celebrations of Grendewald when you were stumbled upon up in your office." Minerva again turned very pink.

"I really had forgotten about that." She said then added, "You didn't let Albus live that down for a long time."

"Well, that is because he wouldn't let me live down what he stumbled upon in the classroom late one night when he was still a professor. Let's just say that your situation was less revealing than mine." He said laughing at her now very red face and the pointed look over at Sprout who was giggling with Hooch.


	11. Chapter 11

AN: michelle, in answer to your review, it was not a miss as you thought. It is in reference to future husband though I could see the missive in it. Major points to you for finding it though!!! Keep it up!!!!!!

Chapter 10

Hermione was seated behind Flitwick's desk with her paperwork in hand.

"Miss Granger, Can I call you Hermione?"

"Yes sir. Please do."

"Good. As long as we are not in a professional setting, then please call me Filius. We will be working together for quite some time to come. Now, what does your friend have to say about you becoming an apprentice?"

"He supports the decision and supports my choice in charms. He thought that I might choose potions but Charms has always been my first choice." Hermione said.

"Good. Now, if you take my apprenticeship, it will be a two to three year apprenticeship where you will gain a Mistress status from it. Depending upon how hard you work, you may or may begin teaching by the end of your first year and a half of your apprenticeship. You will need to buy several books to begin the apprenticeship. I have the list here if you wish to review it." He said handing over a rather extensive reading list.

She scanned it and said, "I have at least five on this list and I can have the rest by the start of new term. Is there anything else besides teaching robes that I will need for the apprenticeship?"

"You already have a good charms wand and if you are getting your robes before the apprenticeship starts then you will have everything. When you are introduced into the classroom next term, what would you like to be called?"

"Either Madame, or Professor, and even Ma'am would also be appropriate."

"Forgive me for asking but, will you be married by the start of the new term?" He asked.

"There is a very small chance that I will not but I will let you know before the start of the new term. Professor McGonagall said that she wished to have an update on the second and classes start on the third. So I will have the final decision by then."

"What charms do you use on a daily basis?" Filius asked.

"Besides the morning ritual to tame my hair, an invisibility spell to hide any jewelry that I wish to wear that does not match what I am wearing."

"What jewelry? Some jewels can interfere with your charms that you will be learning." He said trying to get her to remove the charm or charms.

Hermione made a flick of her wrist at her neck and removed the charm on the ruby pendant and necklace that Severus had given her.

"May I?" He asked as he motioned that he would like to see the jewelry.

She slipped the chain from around her neck and handed it to him. He waved his wand over the pendant and necklace then said "Interesting. Most interesting. This pendant has some really powerful protection charms it and it has been charmed to give the giver of the other pendant the wearer of this pendants emotions allowing the two to be connected."

"Yes. He said that if I ever needed him then he would be able to find me and protect me."

"Your friend must really care for you." He said.

"You have no idea."

"Is there other jewelry that you will be keeping invisible that would have been charmed?"

"No, come start of term this necklace will be the only thing charmed invisible. Other jewelry will be quite visible." She said putting the necklace back on.

"Can I assume that what you mean by they are your engagement and wedding rings."

"Yes sir. That is when I get them."

"Understandable. Now, do you still wish to become my apprentice?"

"Yes sir." She said as she handed him her contract.

"Do you have any objection to the terms that we had talked about before?"

"No sir." She said smiling.

"Good." He said as he waved his wand over the parchment and it filled itself out. He took out a quill and dipped it in ink and then signed the document. "Sign on the line and turn it in to McGonagall. I will see you in the classroom on the first day of term. Now, I believe that you might want to see your office. I asked Minerva to assign you one and she has agreed to. It is right next to mine." He said as he motioned for her to follow him.

They left his office and across the hall he motioned for her to open the door. She pushed the door open and noticed a rather large desk in front of her and a rather comfortable looking chair behind it and a hearth on one of the side walls. The room was empty save those three items. "You can decorate it any way you like. Just remember to ward the door a give a copy of your wards to either Severus or Minerva. Your floo is connected to your chambers and when you move into your staff quarters that will be transferred across. Oh and congratulations Professor." He said as he left her in her new office returning to his own.

Hermione left the office and warded it. She took off toward Professor McGonagall's office. She was really happy with her office and the whole situation when she heard someone from behind her.

"Well well well. Look at what we have here. It's the mud-blood head girl." Malfoy said.

"You do not want to mess with me today. Twenty points from Slytherin for inappropriate language." She said trying to get them to go away.

"You really don't scare us Granger. You are going to pay for what you did to our parents." Pansy said.

Hermione whipped out her wand but was unable to cast her shield before they managed to hex her with something. Hermione shrieked in pain and the corridor went black.

Severus felt Hermione suddenly get scared and then he felt a sharp pain like he had been shocked by the amulet and he jumped up from the seat he had in the staff room. He ran out to the corridor and cast the location spell on her. She was close. Just a floor above in the corridor to McGonagall's office. He ran through the corridor and flew up the stairs. No one was around her. He gathered her up in his arms and raced to the Gargoyle. He yelled the password as he raced her toward the entrance the gargoyle leapt aside and the spiral staircase sped up for him sensing the situation. Severus barged through Minerva's door hollering, "Get Poppy now."

He gently put her down on the couch in her office and began to stop the bleeding on the large gaping wound across her chest. Minerva used the floo yelling at Poppy to get to her office. Severus continued to try to stop the bleeding and just prayed to everything he knew to keep her alive. He was scared that she was going to leave him. Minerva just stood there in shock of what was happening. Poppy come through seeing Minerva in a state of panic then she noticed Severus looming over Hermione.

Poppy rushed to Hermione and began the complex healing spells to stop the bleeding. The wound did not want to heal and she began murmuring diagnostic spells to detect the curse used. When she had the curse, she began chanting the counter curse as she waved her wand over the wound healing it. Slowly it began to knit back together. Only when the wound had closed and the bleeding had stopped did Poppy begin looking for other curses and hexes. She had received the slicing hex, a stunning hex a paralysis hex that was much stronger than petrificus totalus as well as leg locking curse that had broken one of her hips and legs. Her back was broken from the stunning hex that had thrown her against the wall and she had one severe concussion that had rendered her unconscious.

"She has a concussion, four fractures and some paralysis. I can mend all of the injuries. I need to mover her now." Poppy said as she conjured up a stretcher. Severus watched as Poppy gently sat her in the stretcher and used the floo to take her to the Infirmary.

Severus bounded out of the room and went to the corridor where she had been attacked and questioned the portraits to get some answers. After some threats the portraits told him the whole story. He composed himself went down to the Slytherin Dormitory to collect the group that attacked his Hermione.

The group was sitting on the couches in the common room where they were all looking rather smug about something when Severus blasted through the door wand drawn. Using wand less magic he summoned all of their wands.

"Tell me something, what is the appropriate punishment for attacking a professor?" He asked in a deadly calm voice?

"Expulsion for the student." Pansy said looking very innocent.

"And, what is the wizarding punishment for attempted murder?" Severus asked Draco still deadly calm.

"Azkaban sir if the act can be proven that there was an attempt on someone's life." He answered equally calm.

"Then I am justified for what I am going to do." He said as he bound the four of them with very large magical ropes.

"Did you think that you would get away with attacking Miss Granger? She is a professor. You attacked her in one of the most populated halls in the whole castle. The portraits gave you all up quicker than you could say Azkaban." He said still deadly calm as he threw the group into the fireplace and flooed them all to McGonagall's office.

Tonks' and Shacklebolt came through McGonagall's floo and sat down in the chairs in front of her desk.

"Head Mistress McGonagall, why have you summoned us to the castle?" Kingsley asked in his most professional tone.

"I wish to press charges against four former students for the attack and attempted murder of one of my Professors." McGonagall said.

"Who was attacked?" Tonks asked a little nervously.

"Professor Granger." McGonagall said.

"Professor Granger, as in Hermione Granger, head girl." Kingsley said.

"Yes. She became a Professor today as she is Flitwick's apprentice."

"Where is Professor Granger now?" Tonks asked.

"She is in the Infirmary. Poppy should be able to give you a report whenever you need one."

"Who witnessed the attack? Who found her?" Tonks asked.

"Professor Snape found her and the portraits witnessed the attack. Professor Snape and I witnessed their confession here in my office." McGonagall said.

"Have Professor Snape meet me in the Infirmary. I have some questions for him and Madame Pomfry." Tonks said as she made her way to the door before she managed to trip herself on the edge of the rug nearly falling.

"Who attacked Professor Granger?" Kingsley asked.

"Knott, Crabbe, Goyle and Parkinson from Slytherin house." McGonagall said then added, "They are currently in my study with silencing and full body binding charms."

"I need a copy of your memory, their wands, and I will need them so I can take them to headquarters."

McGonagall pointed to the wands and a small capped vial near the edge of the desk.

Kingsley took them and placed them all in his pocket then said, "Will you take me to them?"

"Right this way. I still have to punish them for attacking a Professor. Then you can have them." She said as she opened a small door off the side of her office. McGonagall did not lift any of the spells on them "You all have attacked a Professor. That is the most serious offense that can be made. The four of you have been here by expelled from this school and you will not be allowed to attend any other school for magical learning. Your possessions have been packed by the house elves and will be thoroughly searched before they are sent to your homes. Auror Shacklebolt they are all yours." McGonagall said as she left the room and went to the infirmary to check on Hermione.

Poppy had a curtain drawn around Hermione Severus and Tonks. Tonks had placed a silencing charm around them so they couldn't be heard.

"Is she okay?" Tonks asked.

"She will be. She was bleeding badly from the cut on her chest. I thought that I was going to loose her." Severus said as he tried to hide the pain that he felt. She could see the tears that had welled up in his eyes. Tonks put a hand on his shoulder and tried to comfort him.

"I am going to talk to Poppy. Why don't you go floo over and get her parents. I am sure that they will be able to comfort you better. They would want to be with here to comfort you both in this."

"Why did this have to happen to her? The war is over." He said as he gently stroked her hand.

"Go to her parents. Bring them to her rooms and talk with them. It will do you some good." She said.

"I don't want them to hate me for not protecting her."

"They won't hate you. You saved her. You found her and got her to Poppy before she could bleed to death. She will be okay. You said that yourself. The students that hurt her are in custody thanks to you. They will go away for a long time. They were all on probation as it was. They will not be able to hurt her again." She said as she turned to see poppy and Minerva coming.

"We have visitors." Said to him and he put her hand down gently. She removed the silencing charm around them.

"How is she?" Minerva asked.

"The bones that were broken in her back hip and leg are mended. I have lifted the paralysis hex and jinx that she was suffering from. The swelling in her brain and the concussion have been repaired but she will probably sleep for some time. I had to give her a strong sleeping draught so her bones could finish mending. I had to give her three blood replenishing potions to get her stable again. She will be sore for a few days but she will be well enough by Wednesday to be released if she wakes up and can walk without assistance by then. She was lucky. That Amulet I found around her neck saved her life. It was cracked from taking the brunt force of the spells. It could not prevent them from hurting her but it stopped the worst of them. Severus, Tonks, can you step out for a second; there is something that I wish discuss with Minerva in private." Poppy said.

"Of course. Tonks just requested that I go and get the Grangers since they have not been notified of the accident. I will bring them back here." Severus said as he left. Tonks followed suit.

Poppy waited till both Severus and Tonks had completely left the infirmary before she said, "When I cast a revealing spell on her to show all spells that were on her body, the amulet was not the only thing that was invisible on her." Poppy ended the spell over her hand and her rings became very visible.

"She's married!" Minerva said.

"Yes very. I found the binding spell on her wrists. It was faint but still there." Poppy said.

"Could you tell who the other person was in the binding spell?" Minerva asked.

"No. I could only detect the spell and it was very weak. If the marriage had not been consummated then I could have told you who he was." She said.

"I wonder why she did not want anyone to know who he is. Surely it is not someone that she is ashamed of." Minerva said.

"I don't think that she is ashamed of him as much as she is just trying to protect him from what everyone else will say." Poppy said.

"I will question her parents when they get here. Perhaps they will be able to tell us who this mystery man is. I think that he would like to be informed of the incident." Minerva said.

"They may not answer your questions. She has yet to even give us a clue as to who he is and if they know who he is they will probably protect his identity as she has." Poppy said.

"You may be right on this. But surely someone knows who he is. They had to have witnesses and there has to be a record of their marriage somewhere. I have been reading the profit everyday. There was no mention of her being married." McGonagall said.

"Think about it Minerva. Her best friends are Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. Her husband as it seems is a Slytherin graduate. Harry and Ron think that all Slytherins were helping Voldemort. She is probably protecting him from her best friends." Poppy said.

"I had forgotten all about that." Minerva said shaking her head.

"She will tell us who he is in due time. She can not hide it forever. Besides, when the law comes out she said herself that she would tell you who he is."

"Your right. But I just can't figure out why. Surely she would trust someone enough to have confided in them." McGonagall said.

"I am sure she has but I doubt that we will find out whom it is." Poppy said.

Poppy heard the floo activate and she stuck her head out of the curtain to see who was coming through. She saw Severus and Hermione's parents step out of the flames and she stuck her head back in and made her rings invisible again. Poppy opened the curtains to them so that they could have some time with their daughter. Severus walked them over and told them, "When you are ready, I will be waiting. If you would like to stay, I am sure that the headmistress could make accommodations for you till she wakes up and you could talk to her."

"Thank you Professor. Can we get a couple of chairs so we can sit with her for a few minutes?" George said.

"Of course." He said as he conjured up two wingbacks for them to sit in.

Severus made his way over to Minerva and Poppy and watched Hermione's parents with them. After a few minutes, Poppy suggested tea and conjured enough cups for the five of them. Minerva brought over the tea tray after Severus and Poppy had each gotten a cup.

"Would you care for some tea?" She asked.

"Please. Just two sugars in both." Charlotte said. Minerva poured them all a cup putting the sugar in them all and handed each of them a cup.

"Hermione just signed her apprenticeship paperwork and was returning it to me when she was attacked by four students. Our matron assures me that Hermione will make a complete recovery and most likely will be out of the infirmary by Wednesday. Is there anyone else that we she contact about her current condition?" McGonagall asked.

"No. We contacted everyone before we left our home." Charlotte said.

"Do you know the young man that is in her life?" McGonagall asked.

"Yes. We have met him and have approved of their relationship. He seems like a decent man and our daughter is very happy with him." George said.

"I found out that she was married recently and she has not revealed who this man is to us. I am not saying that she is in trouble but why has she chosen to hide the identity of her husband?" McGonagall asked.

"I think that you will have to ask her that. She has always been very honest of her relationship with the young man. We know that the relationship started after the start of the new school year and she did bring him to meet us not long ago. We approved of the union that they have entered into. She assured us that she would not be in trouble when she sought approval of the union." George said.

"Did you know that she was taking her final exams early and was seeking an apprenticeship?" McGonagall asked.

"Yes. She said that she would rather be out of school before she had to be married even though you had approved her to continue school after she married. She said that she was ready and she has always said that she wanted to teach or go into research. So we approved what ever she had decided to do." Charlotte said.

"Would you all like to stay here in the castle while she recovers? I can have some guest quarters arranged or I can put you in Hermione's rooms since she has her own."

"We appreciate the gesture. Hermione's rooms will suffice. You do not have to go through the trouble of having extra rooms made up. I am sure she will not mind." Charlotte said.

"Very well. My deputy Headmaster, Professor Snape, said that he would show you the way to her rooms so I will leave you in his care. I am not going to tell her friends of the attack until tomorrow so take as much time with her as you would like." McGonagall said.

"Thank you." George said.

"It is the least that we can do." McGonagall said as she left.

Severus came by the bed and said, "Dinner in the great hall is in a few minutes. Part of my duties is to eat in there. I will make an appearance and come right back. Do you want me to have the elves bring you something now, or later?" He asked.

"Now would be fine." Charlotte said.

"Very well. Poppy the matron of the infirmary will probably stay here so if you need something feel free to ask her."

"Thank you for everything." George said. Severus just nodded, went to the fireplace and ordered them two trays to be delivered. He took the trays from the Nubby and brought them over to his in laws and left before Poppy could get suspicious.


	12. Chapter 12

AN sorry for the delay I am having trouble getting this story beta'd for another site. Hope you enjoy!!!!!!!!!

Chapter 11

Severus took his place at the Head Table and leaned over to Remus and asked if he could stop by his quarters later on that he had a new potions experiment that needed tested. Remus didn't question the request and agreed. McGonagall then said to the entire staff,

"I am pleased to announce that Miss Granger has accepted the internship with Professor Flitwick. When you see her, offer your congratulations. She is now a part of the staff." McGonagall said.

Severus ate a little from his plate and after about fifteen minutes, he left to return to the infirmary. He knew that Hermione would be asleep until sometime tomorrow morning. He knew that she would not know that he was there with her. But he wanted to stay with her anyway. He would stick with their decision to not tell of their marriage. He knew that Poppy had found her wedding rings when she looked for any spells. She could detect the invisibility spell. There was nothing to be done about it.

Severus watched as his in-laws stroked Hermione's hands and wiped the stray locks from her face. He approached them and took the other seat that McGonagall had conjured and moved it from the immediate area to wait till they were ready to leave. He tried not to show that he was concerned for her while he sat there but George and Charlotte knew better when they had seen the look on his face as he came through the floo in their home.

They could tell that even sitting in there was affecting him even though he was acting like none of this had anything to do with him. They knew that he had saved their little girl and that he really did love her. They could also see that he no longer cared what the rest of the castle thought of his relationship and that he longed to be by her side even though he tried to hide it all.

They stood and looked to Severus to go. He stood and glanced at Hermione then showed them down to her quarters. He used his professor password to get into the room and sat down with them in on the couch leaving them the wingback chairs in front of the fireplace. They sat down and he handed them the album that he had made for Hermione. He watched them as they looked through the book.

"Severus is there any way that we could get a copy of this. We would really like one." Charlotte said.

"With magic, anything is possible." He said as he took the book then waved his wand and a second appeared next to the original. He handed them the copy and replaced the original on her bookshelf.

"How is she adjusting to married life?" George asked.

"She is doing well. She has moved all of her clothing into my quarters in the dungeons but keeps her rooms here so the students have a room of neutral ground to meet her in. She has kept her status as Head Girl."

"The other Professor, I think that her name is McGonagall said that they found her rings. She questioned us and we did not say anything but she was rather adamant about revealing your secrets." Charlotte said.

"I have known that woman twenty se ven years. She considers a secret to be a good challenge and loves to solve all challenges. But it has left her rather nosy. I told her Saturday that I was to be married. Hermione told her that she was marrying a Slytherin graduate that she had taught. She just can not put the two together." Severus said.

"Will Hermione really be okay? In our world her injuries could have left her confined to a chair if she would have survived the trip to the hospital." George said.

"Wizarding medicine is far superior in some manners than others. She will recover with no side effects and Poppy said that she will suffer no scar from the accident nor will she have any arthritis as the muggles call it until she reaches somewhere near one hundred."

"Severus, are you really okay? I know that you want to be there with her. I can see it in your eyes." Charlotte said.

"I just wish that she didn't have to suffer because some of the children here hold severe grudges. Hermione should not have been subjected to this war yet she was a big part of the end of it. She has made me want to be a better man and everyday she is with me I strive to be that better man. I sacrificed nearly twenty years so that people like you and Hermione would not have to live in fear of a tyrant like him. Now people, who have decided that the wrong side won the war, have wanted to seek revenge on the heroes of this war. Hermione was chosen as such a target. I wish more than anything that I could have protected her better." He said near tears at that point.

"Severus, don't beat yourself up over what has happened. If you would not have gotten there as fast as you did then she could have had a far worse outcome. She is alive because of you. You have saved her life more than once from what she has told us of you. She loves you." Charlotte said as she made her way to him and wrapped her arms around him. He sat there in near tears and allowed Charlotte to comfort him. He was grief stricken yet grateful that she would once again return to his arms. He stayed in her arms until he had composed himself enough that he could talk without showing any emotion before he tried to pull away.

"In the morning, I have classes at nine, ten, then at one, two, and the last from three to four thirty. If you need anything, my house elf Nubby will fetch anything that you wish. To call him all you have to do is call out his name. I will have breakfast delivered if you would like to take it here or in the infirmary which ever you choose. If you can not remember how to get to the infirmary, there is some floo powder in the bucket on the mantle. Just call for the infirmary and if you need me, just call Nubby and tell him you need me and I will be there. I am going to take my leave now. I am afraid that I am not feeling very well." Severus said.

"Try to get some sleep. Hermione would want to see you rested." Charlotte said.

"I will take something if I can not sleep. Good night." He said as he turned and left.

He made his way to his dungeons knowing that Remus would help him to see her and that Remus, being her head of house could sit with her without question. He quickly changed out of his teaching robes his white shirt trousers and a black vest. Then floo called Remus to meet him in Remus' quarters. Severus disillusioned himself and they left for the infirmary.

Remus perched himself in one of the wingbacks and politely watched as little subtle things changed on Hermione over the course over the next hour. Severus however, took great pleasure to be able to stroke her cheek or her hair and hands without being seen. He was able to lightly kiss her forehead and cheeks and gently on her lips. He remained quiet through it all continuing gently show his signs of affection without fear of Poppy catching him. Even McGonagall tried to catch him in there as she made her rounds through to check on her before she retired for the night. Severus knew he could not stay the night so after an hour he tapped Remus on the shoulder after kissing Hermione goodbye so they could leave.

In his quarters that night, Severus knew that he would not be able to sleep without Hermione so he took a sleeping draught so he would be rested for class tomorrow.

Hermione began to stir around lunch Monday but wasn't fully awake till just before classes were to let out for the day. She was told of what had happened to her and that she would be completely well in a few days. Poppy told her how she was sorry that her amulet was damaged and would not work anymore but it had kept her alive. Hermione was told that her other jewelry had been found and that only her and McGonagall knew it was there. Hermione asked if he had been notified. Her parents merely nodded and said that he wished Hermione a speedy recovery. Hermione smiled at that and acted as if she needed no other encouragement. Harry Ron and Ginny were allowed ten minutes to visit before supper and were told they could have the same amount of time the next day. Filius came through and checked on her and her parents before he left for supper.

After supper that night, McGonagall and Severus came to check on her.

"Miss Granger, how are you feeling tonight?" McGonagall asked.

"Much better than what I did after I woke up. Madame Pomfry gave me a pain relieving potion and I can stand to be in the bed now. You are actually in time to see if I can walk." She said.

"Do not try to over do it. You have no work to do this week. Rest while you can." McGonagall said.

She scooted out to the edge of the bed allowing her parents to help her to stand and watch her as she made slow easy steps to the bathroom to relieve her bladder after refusing to use the bedpan.

When she got out, they all watched her return to the bed and stay in a sitting position to talk to them.

Miss Granger, the aurors have sent their report and charged the four students that have attacked you with attempted murder. The wizengamot have accepted the charges and set a date for your trial on Friday. You will have to give testimony as to what happened. Professor Snape and I will also have to testify. Be prepared to be there all day." McGonagall said.

"What happened yesterday?" Severus asked.

"I had just entered the hallway to see Professor McGonagall about my apprenticeship paperwork when Knott, Crabbe, Goyle and Parkinson came up behind me. I told them to go away. They refused. Knott disrespected me and I docked points. Parkinson said that I was going to pay for their fathers and before I could cast my shield they threw hexes at me and I went down. The next thing I remember was Madame Pomfry my mum and dad standing over me telling me to wake up."

"The students that attacked you have been expelled and there was an announcement on your attack this morning." McGonagall said.

"I do not have any good robes to go to the ministry in. Can I be excused to go to Hogsmeade on Thursday provided that I am able to leave the infirmary?"

"Of course dear you are a professor now. You have all of the privileges of being a professor." McGonagall said.

Hermione smiled at that but did not say anything.

"When will Hermione be able to leave the infirmary?" George said.

"Tomorrow morning provided that her pain is tolerable and that she stay away from the stairs as much as possible." Poppy said.

"My quarter's floo is connected to my new office on the ground floor. I could just floo there and avoid the stairs for a few days."

"I really do not want you to do any physical excursions for at least three days till your bones have a good chance to mend."

"I understand. No nothing for the next three days." Hermione said smiling.

"Good. Then Hermione, Mr. and Mrs. Granger, have a good day. Severus?" McGonagall said.

"Professor, can my husband and I borrow Professor Snape for a few minutes alone?" George asked.

"Of course." McGonagall said.

She moved the screen around them for some privacy and allowed them some time.

"Professor Snape, we would like to thank you for saving our little girl. We would like to thank you by taking you out for a meal some time during the holidays as a way of saying thank you." George said.

"There is no need to thank me. I was just doing my job. But I would be honored to attend. I will get back with Miss Granger for a date and time that would be beneficial to my schedule." Severus said shaking his hand and giving her a slight hug in return.

"We are going to return home. Hermione, please listen to Madame Pomfry and be careful. We will get together soon." Charlotte said hugging Hermione.

"Congratulations and be careful." George said.

Severus winked at Hermione before he said "Miss Granger." He followed them out as Hermione said "Bye mum dad." Hermione waved at them and watched them as they flooed away.

Severus and McGonagall slipped out of the infirmary allowing Hermione to get some sleep after she was given a sleeping draught to help her sleep. She knew that she would not sleep well without Severus in the bed with her.

The next morning she was released after breakfast and she made her way to her Office via the floo. She began to slowly transfigure her rather ugly desk into the beautiful Imperial style hand carved writing desk that she had always dreamed of having. It took her a great deal of time before the desk was finished then she began working on her chair. It was not something that she really approved of so it was transfigured into something a little more charming and a lot more comfortable a large leather squishy rolling arm chair. She transfigured two ugly plain wooden chairs into chairs for in front of her desk. She planned on changing the color of the paint and other things after lunch.

Severus knocked on her door and she bid him to enter. He shut the door behind him making sure that she did not have a portrait in her office yet before saying or doing anything. He noticed her desk and chair eyeing them rather suspiciously before stepping around to her and kissing her passionately but very gently as if she would break.

"I missed you while you were in the Infirmary." Severus said.

"I missed you too. What did McGonagall say about my rings?" She asked.

"She has not put us together yet. But I think that she could if she just really thought about it." Severus said as he took her hands in his and gently kissed her knuckles.

"I hope that she keeps adding one and one and coming up with something other than us." Hermione said.

"We only have a few days to go then we will be off for the holidays and then we will have a wedding to attend. Then somewhere in the middle, I am going to take you to that muggle hotel that your parents booked for some quality time where no one can find us." He said as he helped her up and kissed her again being careful not to touch her hip or the area in her back.

"Maybe now we have all of the interruptions behind us." Hermione said giving him a quick kiss.

"Now my dear, we are required to attend lunch and you are going to sit with the staff." He said.

"My dear husband, my apprenticeship does not start until the new term and I was hoping to sit with my friends. They have requested it."

"But, I do not want to see you out of my sight again. You my dear will not be that far from me again." He said.

"If you insist, then I have no choice but comply." She said cheekily.

"You are going to sit up there with me. I am making it an order as your deputy Headmaster and I am asking you as your husband sit up there with me. You do not have to sit next to me though." He said.

"Maybe not by you now but at the start of the new term, you might not be able to keep me away." She said nipping his lower lip.

"Come." He said as he released her and led her out the door leading her down the corridor. "This is the way to the staff entrance into the Great Hall." He said as he pointed to a doorway.

"Aren't you coming?" She asked.

"In a few minutes. I shall be there momentarily." He said before turning off in another direction.

Hermione made her way into the great hall and sat down at the end of the table in Snape's old chair leaving his new one for him for when he would come.

The professors all acknowledged her as she sat down rather carefully into the chair. Remus said, "Hermione, how are you feeling today?"

"Better. I managed to begin decorating my office this morning although I didn't get much done."

"Just don't over do it." Poppy said.

"I was sitting down the whole time. At least the room no longer looks like a broom closet." She said.

"My dear that was a broom closet. I just enlarged the closet for you and added the floo and fireplace Sunday." McGonagall said.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 12

Over the next three days, Hermione managed to finish decorating her new office and get her new wardrobe. Severus convinced her to get a weeks worth of everything from everyday robes to evening wear saying that she was married with a wealthy estate and she should be dressed for any occasion.

Friday morning, Hermione had dressed in a set of black dress robes and had used all of the ruby jewelry that Severus had given her. She charmed her hair to fall in large curls and pinned the hair back from her face with her combs. Her order of Merlin was pinned to the front of her robes. She took pride in it. She had put her great cloak that Severus had given her on over that and went to Professor McGonagall's office via the floo in her office. They waited a few minutes for Severus to arrive.

"Forgive me for being late, I was saying good bye to my wife." Severus said as he came through the floo.

"Nonsense. You are on time. But we should get going if we are going to meet Tonks and Shacklebolt at the Auror headquarters." McGonagall said.

Hermione McGonagall and Severus flooed over to the Ministry atrium and submitted their wands for record before getting their name tags. Severus led the way to the Auror Office where they were met by their solicitor a Mr. Greybear.

"Miss. Granger, it is a pleasure to finally meet you. Your husband tells me great things about you." He said.

"I am sure that he does." Hermione said.

"Severus, always a pleasure to see you again. Tell me how long has it been?" Greybear asked.

"Not long enough." Severus said. "You have seen more than enough of my business lately."

"Yes well, what can I say, I am here to help Miss Granger. But if you need anything then I will be more than happy to get you an appointment."

"How is my contract going to be affected by this?" Hermione asked. Knowing that her confidentiality in the matter was secure and the rest would not know what they were talking about.

"It is secure. Your name change will not hurt these proceedings in any way and the wizengamot will not be able to secure your contract records until you release them." He said.

"Good. I would rather my attackers not be given any information that might be released into unfriendly hands." Hermione said hinting at any family that would be at the trial for her attackers.

"Come, we are due in courtroom one in the basement." Shacklebolt said leading the way to the elevators.

The Courtroom already had been filling with people as they all made their way into the courtroom and took their seats. Hermione and Greybear were seated on the main floor while Severus McGonagall, Tonks and Shacklebolt were seated in the balcony section.

Crabbe, Goyle, Knott and Parkinson were led in to the courtroom under silencing spells and heavy binding, and then placed into some rather uncomfortable punishment chairs. The wizengamot filed in last and called the court into order.

"We are here today to try these four individuals on the crimes of assault and attempted murder of Professor Hermione Granger. We will take testimony from everyone on the list and we shall deliberate and render judgment according to our findings. Please, Miss Granger, will you allow this court to view the events of last Sunday when you were attacked?" The chief warlock asked.

"Yes sir." Hermione said as she stood and took out her memory of the events and put it into the large pensive that had been set up in the middle of the courtroom as a projector. As the memory hit the bottom it projected the crime up until she passed out. She retrieved her memory and took her seat.

"Professor Severus Snape, will you submit your memory of the events during the crime for the courts to view?"

"Yes." Severus said. He carefully removed the memory to show them the point just before he entered the corridor that she was attacked on to the point where, the students were caught and brought to McGonagall's office.

The memory was projected and when it was finished, he retrieved the memory and the chief warlock asked, "What were you doing before the crime took place?"

"I was sitting in the staffroom making preparations for a celebration for my wife. We were going to celebrate a new merger in her job. I heard Miss Granger scream and I rushed to her."

"Why did you not show us what you were doing in the staff room?" Madame Bones asked.

"My wife has not been met by any member of the staff at Hogwarts and the plans for the celebration are rather personal in nature. I did not feel they were relevant to the crime committed." He said coolly.

"Very well. Professor McGonagall, will you please show us the events that happened in your office that pertains to the students' confessions to the crimes."

"Yes sir." She said as she made her way to the pensive and placed her memory of the events to be projected. The courtroom viewed the memory and she removed it when finished.

"Professor, what are the punishments for assault of a professor at Hogwarts?" One of the wizards asked.

"It is expulsion from our school as well as any other school if found guilty by trial or confess to the crime unless special permission is given to the students by another school."

"Was this punishment handed out?" The chief warlock asked.

"Yes. The four students were expelled and their possessions were searched by the aurors, packed and sent home to the students families." She said.

"You may sit down." He said to McGonagall before continuing with, "Madame Pomfry submitted an affidavit as to the events that happened. As you know we can not ask for the memories because of the medical nature of some of the memory. We do however have some questions about the amulet that you were wearing Miss Granger. Do you have it with you?"

"No sir. It was damaged. I have had it put up at my home for sentimental value."

"Can you tell us what the amulet was supposed to do and who gave it to you?" The chief asked.

"It was an amulet of protection. It could deflect some spells and curses as well as hexes jinxes. My fiancé gave it to me as a present near the start of term."

"Who is your fiancé Miss Granger." Madame Bones asked.

Hermione looked to Greybear for him to answer.

"Sir, Miss Granger has entered into a marriage and all records of that marriage have been sealed for her safety. I have a copy of the document and can submit it to the court at this time, Miss Granger does not wish the name of her husband to be divulged and she will not divulge the information until after the start of the new year." Greybear said as he handed the chief the sealed scroll.

The chief ran his wand over it and frowned then handed it back. "Miss Granger, is your husband among these four who attacked you?"

"No."

"Does he have any association to these individuals?"

"My husband is a graduate of our school and a member of their house so he has associations with them as to the degree of their association however I can not tell. I do not know the answer to that."

"Why are you married in the middle of the school year? You were a student until a week ago." One of the court asked.

"I do not see what this has to do with the crime but I will answer it. I asked to be given the chance to take my NEWT's early so I could take on an apprenticeship with one of the professors at the school. When I was granted the request, I married since I was no longer a student and bound to the student charter of the school."

"Do you have anything to add to these proceedings?" The chief asked.

"No sir." Hermione said.

"Good. We will deliberate on this. We ask that the accused be removed from the courtroom while we adjourn. Miss Granger, you will need to be here for the verdict." The Chief said before he place a silencing bubble on the dais where they were to deliberate.

Hermione stood and went to the balcony where McGonagall and Snape were sitting. She looked at them and said, "I really wish that my personal life could stay personal. I knew they were going to ask about my husband."

"Did you expect anything less. The chief was rather disappointed when he could not view the document." Greybear said.

"Well, I am glad I went ahead and had the document sealed." She said.

"Why are you going through this much trouble?" McGonagall asked.

"I only want to be left in peace. I did not want the _profit_ in my business. It is bad enough that I have to have Greybear to go through all of my mail because of the hate mail. Can you imagine what will happen when everything is revealed? I am trying to protect us both and give us some privacy. I don't want my personal affairs drug through the papers as it has been. Skeeter will have a field day about as it is when it all cones out." Hermione said rather disappointedly.

"For once I will have to agree with Miss Granger, personal affairs are just that personal. Everyone's personal affairs will be subjected to scrutiny. Minerva, you of all people know that I am a private man. My personal life will suffer when the law comes out. There is nothing that I can do about it even though I would like to."

McGonagall looked shocked for a few moments then changed the subject saying, "At least it will be over soon and you can get on with you life. The press and mail will all die down eventually and things will return to normal again."

"I really do not think that things will be normal for sometime after our announcements are all made. With the law and everything the castle will be the equivalent of the society pages of teen witch." Hermione said.

"I hope that everything will cool down after the initial shock of it wears off." McGonagall said.

"Not likely." Severus said.

The chief warlock removed the silencing charm on the dais then said, "we have reached a decision, please bring the accused back in." The four reappeared in their seats then he said, "The Wizengamot whereby finds the accused guilty of the crime of attempted murder of Miss Granger because of the severity of the injuries sustained and the events that happened after. We hereby sentence the accused to life in Azkaban. Their previous probation sentence is revoked. Case closed."

The Wizengamot left the courtroom and the four disappeared from the courtroom. Hermione hugged them all even Severus. He made a big show of being stiff and then straightening his robes from it. It was all a good show but he had to do it for McGonagall and Shacklebolt.

"Well Hermione, it seems that we still have some time left. What do you say we do something with the time before we return? McGonagall asked.

"What did you have in mind?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, I have some Christmas shopping to do and I figured that you might like to come with me. Severus you are welcome to join me. I am sure that Filius has everything under control." McGonagall said.

"As much as I would like to, I would rather take my leave and do a little shopping on my own. I have some gifts that I need to purchase myself if it is permissible to do so."

"We shall see you in the Great Hall for supper then." McGonagall said.

Severus bowed slightly then turned to Greybear and said, "Please come with me. I think that we have some business to attend to. Perhaps we could discuss it over lunch?" The two made their swift exit followed by Tonks and Shacklebolt after they said their congratulations.

"So, What do you say to getting some lunch then we ca go shopping." McGonagall asked.

"That would be nice professor." She said.

"Please call me Minerva. We are colleagues now and it is high time we skip some of the formalities in personal settings. Where would you like to eat?" Minerva asked.

"Anywhere you choose is fine. I am just hungry. I was too nervous to eat breakfast." Hermione said.

"How about McDowell's in Diagon Alley. We could floo straight there and we are dressed for it. They have a fantastic stew and fabulous desserts."

"It sounds great." Hermione said.

They made their way down to the atrium and flooed to the restaurant. They were seated quickly and presented a wine list. Minerva ordered a bottle of red wine to be delivered to the table. They both ordered the beef stew and bread to go with it. Hermione poured them both a glass while Minerva started the conversation with,

"So, tell me why you chose Charms instead of Transfiguration. You were leaning on Transfiguration when we talked last."

"Well, I was hoping that I could apprentice that subject under you. But Charms is something that I always liked too."

"Filius is so pleased. He wants to retire soon and he thinks that he might when you complete your apprenticeship. He said it was time he went into research full time."

"Research on new spells has always been a fantasy of mine but I realized not too long ago, that I would like to teach. I think that my place is where ever students are to teach them. I have had enough excitement for one life. I am more than ready to do something less dangerous than what Harry Ron and I have done in our times at Hogwarts."

"You will always have a place at Hogwarts." Minerva said.

"Tell me, who do you have to shop for?"

"Severus for one. He is a hard man to shop for. Then I still have to pick up Filius gift in the bookstore as well as Sprouts from the apothecary. The rest of them have been owl ordered and are in."

"I actually only need to get Vector Sinistra and Trelawney's. The rest were easy." Hermione said.

"What did you get Severus?"

"He has every metal cauldron you could ever need but he does not have a glass one so I got him one of those with a rather nice bottle of Old Ogden's fire whiskey inside. For the nights after teaching dunderheads as he called us."

"Albus and I used to keep him well stocked in Ogden's every Christmas." She said a little misty eyed.

"I am sure that he wouldn't mind you keeping up with the tradition."

"He probably would not mind. Trelawney would always welcome a good bottle of Sherry. For Vector and Sinistra, you couldn't go wrong with books.

"I have a few other book purchases to pick up anyway so a trip to the bookstore would not be a bad idea." Hermione said as she finished her stew.

They both ordered dessert. Hermione's was the chocolate cake and McGonagall ordered a chocolate rum Sunday that looked really good but Hermione thought that it was too cold outside for ice cream.

"What are your plans for the holidays?" Minerva asked.

"We planned to spend some time at the manor and Christmas brunch with my parents then we have a little holiday planned that parents gave us that will be interesting. Then the rest is just us with the exceptions of the wedding that I have promised to attend. I don't know if he will go or not. He said that he did not know my friends well. I know that he is looking foreword to spending time with me and I am too."

They spent the rest of the afternoon making their purchases then returned to the castle for supper in the Great Hall.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

They put their coats of and went to the entryway and apparated to her parents front door. Hermione knocked on the door still holding his hand. Charlotte opened the door and hugged them both ushering them in out of the cold. Hermione took their coats and hung them on the pug in the hall there then followed them into the living room to the fireplace and joined Severus on the loveseat across from her parents.

"So how have your holidays been?" Charlotte asked trying to break the ice.

"Companionable with the exception of the wedding that we had to attend." Severus said.

"Actually, I can not remember a Christmas since I first went to Hogwarts that has been as peaceful as this one with the exception of the wedding that we attended." Hermione said as she rubbed the back of his hand.

"How is the weather up there in the countryside?" George asked.

"Snowing. But there is about a foot of new snow on the ground. The manor is beautiful this time of year." Severus said.

"We have spent several hours walking the grounds there. The lake is frozen over and all of the icicles are beautiful. But I can't wait to see it all in the summer months." Hermione said.

"What about you all? How have you been since you were at the castle?" Severus asked.

"The practice is busy as always but it has been quiet around here."

"I am sure." Hermione said.

"Did Professor McGonagall stop asking about your relationship?" Charlotte asked.

"Well, she did. We had a rather interesting conversation the day of the trail and she realized why we were doing what we were doing. I don't think that she put us together but she still watches us both very carefully. We barely got to speak at the service. Someone always had one of us cornered in a conversation." Hermione said.

"It will get better soon. We only have one more party to go to then the new law comes out and everything will be revealed." Severus said.

"What of the bet between the other professors?" George asked.

"Oh well, I won the first two and I let Remus win the next two. But neither of us could actually put my name on the actual person part of it. No one else so far has changed their bets to me because the believed the line that I fed them about me marrying my business partner." Severus said.

"Um, Severus, I did not know that they were betting on me. Minerva, Panoma, and Poppy have a bet on you. They all thought that you married some Slytherin prude your age. They let me in on the bet and I said you married some young leggy blonde that was half your age. They all laughed at me and said that I had to be dreaming. "Then Flitwick said that it made some since that you were hiding me because I was either much younger than you or I was not of your house and you did not think that everyone would approve of the match." Hermione said trying to keep a straight face about the whole thing then Severus started laughing at them.

"Minerva caught me after the trail and asked me if the reason that I had hired the solicitor was to keep you out of my money. She said that it would make since if I did if you were some young woman and had agreed to the whole deal to spend my money. I laughed at her and said that I had hired the solicitor because I wanted to protect us from the press once our marriage was made public. I did not want you to get hurt in it all."

"Severus, I don't mean to pry but how wealthy exactly are you?" George asked.

"Hermione and could live off of the interest that my residuals are producing and never have to work another day in our lives. I could do the same for the both of you and still not make a dent in each months interest. I patented a line of personal hygiene products just after I got my potions master and I have been living off of the residuals ever since. I work because I wanted something to do with my free time and teaching gives me the time to travel and things that I never got to do as a child."

"Well, how about we open the presents that we have left under the tree then we can sit down and eat." Charlotte said.

"Mum, let me." Hermione said waving her hand and two gifts landed in every ones lap.

"I never tire from seeing you do that." Charlotte said.

Hermione had been given a new muggle suit of clothes from her mum and a leather bound book titled Hogwarts a History. Severus and Hermione knew that it was the newest edition. Severus opened his and found a new set of cuff links and a tie clip each bearing a snake from George and a rather nice leather bound journal that he knew must have been to replace the one that he had just finished filling. Charlotte had gotten a set of CDs from Hermione and perfume from Severus that she really did like. George got a set of DVDs from Hermione and a rather nice bottle of muggle whiskey that he liked to drink from Severus. He was thoroughly impressed by the date on the bottle.

Charlotte had prepared a non tradition al feast of roast potatoes and gravy with other vegetables and fresh rolls. Severus sliced the roast for George on request and they all tucked into the meal. They all chatted about different things over the course of the next half hour or so then Hermione and Severus heard the Floo alarm. Hermione got up and said "I'll get it." Severus disillusioned himself and followed her into the living room.

Hermione saw Harry's head coming out of the flames and she said, "Hi Harry."

"Do you mind if we come through, we have your Christmas presents." He said.

"I guess." Hermione said as she felt Severus put his hands on her shoulders. Hermione knew her rings were visible but she did not care. She knew that they would have to get used to the idea some time or another.

Harry, Ron and Ginny came through the flames each carrying packages. When Hermione accepted the package from Harry, he noticed the rings.

"Hermione congratulations. When did you get married?" Harry asked.

"A few days ago. We wanted a very small ceremony so we eloped." She said keeping it casual.

"Where is he? Can we meet him?" Ron asked.

"He's at the manor preparing. My parents are coming back with me later to spend boxing day with us. And as for meeting him, you have met him already." She said.

"Who is he?" Ron said.

"That is a surprise. You shall have to wait and see. We will both be there for the party on the second. Yours and Neville's wedding gifts will be coming with us then. Did you all get yours?" Hermione said.

"Yes and will you at least give us a hint?" Harry asked.

"No. But the answer will be shocking." Hermione said.

"Oh stay away from mum when you see her next or you will be smothered." Ginny said.

"I will. Did you like your wedding presents?" Hermione asked.

"Yes. We liked them all. We are leaving tomorrow for Hawaii and will be back the morning of New Years Eve. Can you believe Snape gave the trip to us?" Harry said.

"That's Professor Snape to you and no I still can't believe it." Hermione said feeling the gentle pressure of Severus rubbing her shoulder blades.

"Read the profit Neville and Luna were married Thursday at the ministry and his Gram put a rather nice ad in the paper for them today." Ginny said.

"I will when I get back to the manor." Hermione said.

"Remus and Tonks said to tell your husband hello for them and they said to make sure that he comes on the second." Ginny said.

"He said he would be there." Hermione said.

"We have to go. Bye Hermione." Harry said. Ginny waved at her and Ron gave her a goofy grin then they all left back through the floo.

Severus waited till the fire returned to the rich yellow orange glow before he removed the charm. "That went better than I expected.' Severus said as he spun around and kissed her soundly.

Charlotte and George were watching the whole exchange and smiled at their children as they had begun calling them even though Severus was almost their age. They snuck back in the dining room to let them have some peace.

Hermione shrunk the packages and put them in her coat pocket so she could open them later. Before she took Severus hand and they returned to the dining room where Charlotte and George were putting everything away. Charlotte and George were smiling as they put the food away.

"So we take it that your friends took the news better than you planned." George said.

"The married part they are fine with it is going to be the Professor part that they might not handle so well." Hermione said.

"I am sure that what ever happens that they will come around." Charlotte said as she hugged Hermione.

"Ginny seems to be okay with the whole thing. I am sure that Harry might come around to it with her help." George said.

"It is Ron and Neville that I am worried about." Severus said.

"Me too." Hermione said. "Mum dad, I am going to take Severus up to my bedroom. I want to pack some of my library up there to take with me for my office."

"Take your time." Charlotte said, knowing that Hermione just wanted to be comforted by Severus with some privacy.

Severus followed her up the stairs into a pale purple bedroom with one wall that was nothing but bookshelves. He shut the door behind him and pulled her close. She didn't cry but Severus knew that she wanted to. He rubbed her back and kissed her forehead.

"It will be okay." Severus said.

"I don't want them to hate me or you for this."

"They will be okay with this eventually they will see how happy you are and be happy for us."

"I hope so." She said almost in tears.

"Do you regret us?" he asked

Hermione looked up to him and knew that he was serious. "No. I how could I. You are the best thing that has come into my life. I have not been happier since you have been with me." She pulled him close to her and didn't let go.

"As long as you are happy with your decision then it does not matter what they think or say about us. They have nothing to do with us. What is between us is deeper than what they have with you and if they can not accept us then they are not truly your friends." He said trying to reassure her of his love and commitment to her.

"Severus I love you. I just wish that they could see what I see in you."

"I am trying to show them. That is why I got them the trips. I had hoped that they could see that there was another side of me other than the one that most of them have seen for six years. I hope that they realize that I did what I had to so I could survive each day. I hoped that with all of the letters and things that they saw you receive everyday that I was trying to right by you." He said before he kissed her. It was gentle and only showed the love that he felt for her there was no rush or lust in it.

Hermione stood there a little longer before she had composed herself enough that she could complete the other task that she had set out to do. Get her non muggle books for her office.

"Do you mind helping me gather all of the non muggle books? I want to put them in my office so there is actually something on my shelves."

He nodded and took a sheet of parchment from the top of her desk and transfigured it into a small box. Together they began pulling her books from the shelves and putting them in the box. The box kept expanding on the inside as they put more and more books into it. They removed about forty five books in total before they were finished.

Severus charmed the box to be feather light then picked it up off the floor and helped her up. He kissed her again then led her out to the living room where her parents were sitting on the sofa drinking Christmas punch and listening to Christmas carols.

"Would you care to join us in some Christmas punch?" George asked.

Severus looked to her telling her it was her choice then she looked at them and nodded.

Charlotte motioned for them to sit and handed them each a glass. Severus sat down in the crook of the love seat and let Hermione nestle up beside him on his shoulder and chest. She kicked her shoes off and tucked her feet up beside her. Severus snaked his free arm around her shoulder and stroked her arm. They all sat there in companionable silence listening to the music and enjoying the punch.

After a short time, Hermione fell asleep and Severus took her home. She never woke up when he apparated her home and laid down beside her on their bed and joined her in a lengthy nap.

AN: i hope you all like this chapter. There will be just a few more till I am finished with it. I would like to tell you about the other new story I have out called A Secret Admirer. I will edit it in a few days but, if I get enough reviews asking for a sequel then I will oblige since I have been thinking about it for the last few days. Please enjoy it.

a new author


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Their next few days together were spent in relative bliss with little to separate them. Their trip into Paris the two nights were amazing and Hermione wished that they could spend more time at the Manor and in France in General. There was so much that she wanted to see and do there and she did not get the chance to go touring Paris as she had hoped. But she was at peace with their walks on the grounds and the peaceful nights spent reading or talking by the fireside. But too soon it was time for them to get ready for the New Years Eve party at Headquarters.

Severus had worn a more muggle looking outfit that night. He still wore those same black trousers as everyday and the same hand tailored white shirt but he opted to put a black vest on over the top. His frock coat was replaced with a muggle long trench coat also in black with an overnight bag in shrunken in his pocket with everything that they would need for a few days away. Hermione had chosen to wear a dark blue dress that transitioned to black. It came down to just above the knee and was fitted perfectly to the waist where the skirt part flared enough to dance in. She had transfigured a pair of her favorite trainers into a rather comfortable pair of stiletto strappy heels to match.

They apparated from the manor each going a different direction. Hermione went to headquarters while Severus went to the hotel to take care of all the arrangements and to drop off their bag. He transfigured to port keys for them to use to take them to their room then he too went to Headquarters.

Hermione arrived a few minutes till ten, nearly an hour late. She found the bar and got a drink before finding Remus and Tonks in a corner talking by their selves.

"Hi guys." She said in greeting.

"We were wondering if you would show up at all. Where is your other half?" Tonks asked.

"He'll be here later. He is taking care of some accommodations for later." Hermione answered truthfully.

"Everyone has been wondering." Remus said.

"I flooed Minerva and said that I would be late that I had a family thing with his parents to attend to first and that I would be coming sometime later on."

"Oh and how is the family?" Tonks asked.

"Supportive, understanding, manipulative. They gave us a weekend getaway so that we could procure them a grandchild. They were hinting very loudly. But speaking of getaways, how was yours?"

"Relaxing." Tonks said.

"Peaceful." Remus said.

"At least you enjoyed it. I know I have enjoyed our quiet days together. He is quite the gentleman when he wants to be. He took me to Paris a few times just to be spontaneous."

"Now that is interesting." Remus said as Ginny came bounding over.

"Hermione! We thought you might not make it. Oh, stay away from mum, she is showing off the wedding photos of all of us. If she gets you, you'll never get away."

"Thanks for the warning. I am sure that she will be calling for my photos if she knew of mine." Hermione said.

"Well, she was rather curious as to why you did not bring him over to the burrow to meet everyone. But she forgot that quickly when I reminded her that you were having a very long honeymoon out of the country and had promised me that you would introduce everyone once the new term started." Ginny said. Hermione did not know what else to say so she stayed silent. But Harry saved the day by coming and kissing Ginny rather soundly.

"When did you get here and where is the mystery man?" Harry asked.

"I got here a few minutes ago and my husband remained at the other party. Harry, are you okay with the fact that I married a Slytherin?"

"We all saw all of the gifts that he brought you and we tested them all to make sure that they were not jinxed or something. He seems like he really likes you and makes you happy so I am okay with it."

"Harry, I just hope that you can be friends with him after everything is said and done."

"Hermione, are you trying to tell me something?"

"Yes. I am."

"As long as you didn't marry a Malfoy then I think that I can deal with it." Harry said.

"I am going to hold you to that Harry."

"Me too." Ginny said.

"That goes for us too." Remus said pointing to Tonks and himself.

"You mean you all know who he is."

"Yes. We were some of the only ones there." Ginny said.

"My parents were there as well. We wanted a quiet ceremony and we were afraid that you and Ron would not agree with it." Hermione said.

"I don't know what to say. You really think that I would do something at your wedding?"

No. Not you as much as Ron. But I hope that you can still respect my decision in this." Hermione said as she walked to where Minerva and Molly was standing.

"Hermione, we were just discussing the betting pool. Would you care to join us?" Minerva said.

"Which one, the one about me or the one about the deputy headmaster?" Hermione asked.

"Severus' of course. How did you know about the one about you?" Minerva asked.

"Oh, well let's just say that one of the staff tried to bribe me into telling who he is in exchange for half of the pot." Hermione said.

"That sounds like a very Slytherin thing to do." Molly said.

"No. It was actually a Gryffindor." Hermione said.

"That is interesting." Minerva said.

"Very. But anyway back to the other pool. What are the questions?" Hermione asked.

"The questions are on the house, looks, age."

"Ron thinks that she is an old wrinkly Slytherin." Molly said.

"Really. I think that he has yet to reveal her because she's from a house other than Slytherin." Hermione said.

"Care to make a wager on the house then?" Minerva asked.

"Sure put ten on Gryffindor." Hermione said as she handed her the galleons.

"Why Gryffindor?" Minerva asked.

"Well, he has a rather large grudge on our house."

"From the way you speak, I would think that you know something." Molly said.

"Perhaps I do." Hermione said hinting.

"Those were not Gryffindor colors all over his rooms the morning I interrupted something." Minerva said.

"Spying, Minerva, really that is a Slytherin thing to do." Molly said.

"What colors were they?" Hermione asked.

"White and black." Minerva said. "The black one he put on so the white one was hers." She added.

"When was this?" Molly asked.

"Sunday morning. The day after he was married."

"Surely you are not talking about me now are you?" Severus said coming from no where.

"Well, we were just discussing house colors and the significance of wearing them." Hermione said.

"And what pray tell is your opinion on wearing house colors." Severus said rather silkily with one eyebrow raised.

"If they look good on you then you should wear them." Hermione said rather cheekily.

"Minerva if you wanted to know what house my wife was in then you should have asked. I am sure you might be very surprised at the answer." Severus said.

"What house is she from?" Minerva said.

"As much as I loathe the house, she is from Gryffindor." Severus said.

"Pay up." Hermione said.

"Well it seems the Gryffindor know it all knows something after all." Severus said.

"Perhaps I do. Perhaps I might have seen something when I was on my honeymoon in Paris." Hermione said hinting.

"Ten points to Gryffindor for using Slytherin tactics." Severus said trying to suppress an evil smirk from crossing his face.

"What are those?" Minerva asked.

"Always bet on a sure thing." Severus said.

"Where is your wife by the way?" Minerva asked.

"She can't come here without being told by you. This place is still a secret. She wished to stay at the office party but told me to go on here." Severus said.

"Is that the same reason you husband is not here?" Minerva asked.

"My parents are showing him off. But he promised me a very special treat later on." Hermione said still hinting.

"Ah, young love." Molly said.

"He is not so young." Hermione said.

"Now that is interesting." Minerva said.

"Why? Most of the boys my age are just that boys. No offense to Ron or Harry." Hermione said.

"Would I know this Slytherin?" Severus asked.

"You should. In fact you all should." Hermione said.

"Was I his head of house?" Severus asked.

"No." Hermione said. As Arthur came up beside Molly.

"Molly, can I see you for a moment."

"Excuse me." She said and left the little group only to be replaced by Remus and Tonks.

"Well, I hope your wife has been keeping you out of trouble Severus." Remus said.

"As much as yours has you I am sure." Severus said.

"I am sure. We thought that you might have locked her up in those dungeons of yours and would not see her again until the party." Remus said.

"We have not been in the dungeons locked up. We have been at the manor and in Paris. But she will be locked up tonight and no one will see us again until the party that I can promise." Severus said.

"Really that is not polite." Minerva said playfully.

"No different than the two of you not seeing the light of day during your honeymoon." Severus returned.

"We did see some sights." Tonks said blushing as her hair kept changing colors rapidly.

"Hermione, what are your plans for tomorrow?" Minerva asked.

"Oh I plan to sleep off the hangover from the champagne I consume tonight with my husband and not surface again until I have fully recovered. I was not lucky enough to snag a potions master and I am sure that I will suffer because of it." Hermione said. Tonks started laughing and Remus gave her a confused look.

"You're young. You will bounce back quickly. I will be the one suffering in the morning at the head table when all of the students come in their usual rambunctious loud selves." Minerva said.

"Then I suggest that you Find Poppy in the morning for a hangover cure. I left her a crate before I went to the manor for the holiday." Severus said.

"You are a life saver." Minerva said as she grabbed another glass of champagne.

Hermione too had taken another glass of champagne and sipped on it as she watched Ron and Lavender snogging in a corner. She noticed that Neville Luna and Gran were all talking together. Bill, Fleur, Charlie and his wife were talking with Ginny and Harry. Everyone looked so happy. Hermione just hoped that the boys would be happy with Severus when everything came out in two days.

"Hermione, what is wrong?" Minerva asked.

"I am happy with my choice as husband but I am afraid that I might loose my two best friends over it. Don't get me wrong, I would have chosen him regardless. But I think that Harry Ron and I might not be as close after this." Hermione said as she took another sip.

"Hermione, I am sure that everything will work out." Minerva said.

"I am sure that we could all persuade them that they are wrong if they do not approve of your relationship. Look everyone that knows approves. I am sure that they will to given time." Tonks said.

"I could always take off points." Severus said.

"Really. You just want Slytherin to win the house cup this year."

"Twice in a row does sound nice." Severus said as he downed the last of his drink and refilled it.

"Gryffindor deserves the cup just as much as Slytherin." Minerva said.

"Spoken like a true Gryffindor." Severus said.

"And we out number you as far as the staffing goes." Hermione said.

"That still will not stop Slytherin from winning this year." Severus said.

"It just might."

"Care to make a wager on that?" Severus asked.

"Name the terms." Hermione said.

"If Slytherin wins, you will have to clean my office and classroom without magic."

"If Gryffindor wins then you will have to wear Gryffindor red robes at graduation. Do we have a deal?" Hermione asked.

"Deal." Severus said as he shook on it.

"This is going to be interesting." Minerva said.

The wizarding wireless network had been playing the whole time began counting down. "Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five," everyone was rushing to get with their partners. "Four, three, two, one," the light went out. "Happy new year!" it said as Severus kissed Hermione soundly, then returned the lights. Everyone started shouting happy new year and throwing confetti or streamers from their wands.

Hermione looked thoroughly snogged when Minerva saw her. Severus had turned away. Minerva was not paying attention to her but Remus and Tonks knew what had happened. Severus had slipped a portkey into her hands before he disappeared. Hermione made her way around saying good bye before she activated the portkey to their hotel room.

"You're late." He said as she appeared in the room. He spelled off her clothes and attacked her with his mouth claiming hers in a searing kiss.

"I had to say goodbye." She said in between kisses.

She pulled her wand and spelled away his clothes then returned his kisses. Their battle for supremacy took them to the bed where they fell on it. Severus managed to pin her arms above her head as he devoured her neck. She was ready for him as he could feel the heat rising from her. He took her quickly as the lust for one another was stronger than ever. This passionate embrace ended with them screaming each others name, sweating and panting, holding on to one another till sleep took them.

Much, much later in the day after a few more bouts of heated love making and a long sensual bath later, they sat down to lunch before finding a way to return to their bed.

They were true to their word and did not surface till the next day in the castle when they flooed across into their chambers early that next morning.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Hermione and Severus were locked in the classroom fulfilling a mutual fantasy. Hermione was wearing a tight version of her school robes with her head girl pin shinning. She was sprawled out on top of Severus desk with Severus covering every inch of her. He had just began kissing every inch of her neck and had one hand up her skirt trying to remove her knickers while the other was in her blouse fondling one of her breasts. Both of Hermione's hands were working on the buttons of his fly not bothering to try to undress each other further than necessary to fulfill the fantasy.

Severus had warded the door and he had just managed to remove the virginal white cotton knickers pocketing them then attacked her mouth when the door flew open with Minerva McGonagall stunned in the entrance. Severus looked up and tried to hide Hermione under his robes.

"Minerva, that door was warded for a reason." He said.

"Yes, well I knocked and there was no answer and you always ward that door when you are brewing so I thought that you were in your lab brewing." She said rather flushed as she closed the door to hide what was inside.

"Is there something that you require from me or did you just interrupt without a reason?" Severus said with a scowl.

"I need a copy of your marriage license, and I would appreciate it if you would let her up off the desk. You should be ashamed of yourself. She's a student and where's your wife?" Minerva asked returning his scowl with furious undertones.

"This is my wife, Minerva, and I should remind you of the situation I caught you in on the top of the headmaster's desk some years ago. I am no more foolish than you are. If you are so adamant about me letting her up, may I present my wife, Madame Snape. I will give you a copy before the party." Severus said helping Hermione up making sure that everything was covered. Hermione turned to Minerva and received a shocked gasp as Severus wrapped his robes around her pulling her close.

"Good morning Professor." Hermione said still flushed with embarrassment.

"Hermione, Severus pardon the intrusion. Please forgive me for interrupting." She said as she turned and left.

Severus rewarded the door but the mood was lost. He kissed her one last time before he let her go. Hermione retuned to their quarters and changed into the robes that she had picked out then they both went to the Room of Requirement for the party.

They arrived at the party several minutes early to hand over a copy of their marriage license and to put the gifts out for the rest of the newly weds. Minerva watched them as they entered and turned a deep shade of crimson before she beckoned them to come over. Hermione pulled the unsealed document out of the pocket of her robe and presented it to her. Minerva unrolled it and skimmed it as if to verify that what she had seen was true then summoned a house elf to take it to her office.

"Minerva, I know that this morning came as a shock for you and I apologize, I should have warded the door better." Severus said.

"As much of a shock as that was, I am still happy for you both. Why did you lie about Baila not being yours?"

"Baila belongs to me. Severus gave her to me to be my new familiar since Crookshanks died." Hermione said.

"Who else knows?" Minerva said.

"Both the Lupins, Ginny and my parents, they were all in attendance at the ceremony." Severus said.

"So what was the reason that you chose to take the N.E.W.T.'s early?" Minerva asked.

"There is no one qualified on staff to grade my work. I would have had to drop potions so I chose to take them all instead."

"Minerva, I would never jeopardize her reputation. The most we had ever done before that Saturday was have three separate kisses. I promise you that there was no inappropriate relations going on between us before we were married." Severus said.

"I believe you. The portraits keep a good eye out for everything that happens. They tell me everything that is going on. There has never been any question as to that." Minerva said.

"I will no longer need my rooms since I have my office. The wards that I have been using tell me if someone is knocking there so I can always floo there and talk to the students there for any head girl duties."

"Of course. When will it be empty so I can have it cleaned and sealed?"

"This afternoon by the start of term feast. I will send Nubby to the room and pack it for me."

"Excellent. Did you bring any pictures of your ceremony?"

"I promised to show them to Filius." Severus said as he returned the album to its original size.

"I'll see that you get them back." She said as she headed to an arm chair to look them over.

Hermione and Severus went and greeted Remus and Tonks who were snickering to themselves in the corner in one of the loveseats that the room had given them.

"What are the two of you so happy about this morning?" Hermione asked.

"Minerva, she turned deep red when you came in. She said that she had discovered the truth this morning but we didn't ask. We took it that she walked in on you?" Remus said.

"Well, let's just say that she thought Hermione was a student and that I am a lecherous old man of a deputy headmaster." Severus said.

"Surely it can't be all that bad." Tonks said.

"Oh, yes it can. We warded the doors heavily and she broke in anyway catching a view she might never forget, totally ruining the mood." Hermione said.

"Severus, have you been dwelling on some of those classroom fantasies?" Remus asked.

"No more than you apparently. Is that not where she caught the two of you right before term ended?" Severus returned blushing over what had been said.

"Well, she ruined that mood as well." Tonks said causing the four of them to burst out laughing.

Minerva handed the book back over to Severus who handed it over to Tonks who was eyeing it. Hermione and Tonks huddled into the chair and whispered different things snickering over some of the pictures in the process. Severus just rolled his eyes and attempted a scowl that just didn't look right. Remus pat him on the back in a brotherly manor and said, "Come on let the women have their moment. Let's get a drink."

Severus looked back over at the two and followed. He knew that he was going to need a drink by the time that the party was over.

Filius and Panoma had arrived as Severus was filling his goblet calling for him.

"Severus, tell us is it true? Was Minerva telling the truth?" Panoma asked.

"I really do not know what she said but I am sure that some of it could be disputed." Severus said feigning ignorance as to what they were talking about.

"Come now Severus, she said that you had married a student."

"Correction, former student when we were married and the pictures will tell you the truth about that. Tonks has them over there in the corner. I do thank you for the charm though as you can see it worked brilliantly."

"Aren't you going to introduce us to your wife?" Filius said.

"When she is not busy then I shall." Severus said as he noticed that they were still snickering in the chair together. They went over and the book was passed Filius squeaked in delight while Panoma nearly fainted.

"Congratulations to you both." Filius said.

"Yes. Congratulations. I must say that I am surprised but you could have told us so that we would not have been so shocked." Panoma said.

"And ruin the fun. No, this has been fun seeing you all guess." Severus said.

"If we would have said something then you might have tried to stop us." Hermione said.

"Never stop you. Just watch you so that your reputations were guarded." Poppy said. She had slipped in and from the sound of it had guessed.

"When did you find out?" Severus asked.

"The night that Hermione was hurt, I had found the binding charm and knew that her binding was really close to yours. I wasn't for sure until Mrs. Granger, hugged you and you did not shy away as you always do. You had returned her hug." Poppy said.

"That was better than how I found out." Minerva said.

"You should heed the privacy warnings on a door." Severus said causing Minerva to blush again.

Everyone there had gotten the message behind that. Hooch came through the door with a feral grin on her face and said, "There is a little rumor being spread by the portraits that says that there is now two Professor Snapes." She said eyeing Hermione.

"They might be correct on that." Hermione said.

"Well, as long as you are happy." She said to Hermione then turned to Severus before saying, "You pick them a little young. What happened to wanting something with experience?" She asked hinting to something in their past.

"Really Hooch, that was a long time ago and it is a night that I will probably regret for a long time to come. But I don't regret my marriage." Severus said.

"Alright now, that is enough." Minerva said.

"Come now, you know that Severus is more fun when he gets his scales ruffed up a bit." Hooch said.

"But today is not the day for that." Minerva said.

Vector, Sinistra and Pince came through the door and started spouting their congratulations to everyone in the room, they all said that they had heard Sir Nicolas and the Bloody Baron arguing over which house that Hermione and Severus' child would be put in.

"You all sound like I am already pregnant." Hermione said eyeing the group of them then looked to Poppy for back up.

"She was not as of the week before the holiday." Poppy said but that didn't help.

Minerva got the Wizard Wireless Network going so there was a little music going in the background and the part really started. Neville and Luna Longbottom arrived. Hermione personally greeted them and pulled him over to the side.

"Neville, I am glad to see you. Look, I wanted to say congratulations to you both and I wanted to tell in person before you found out later that I married Professor Snape." She said rather quickly.

"Is that why he has been nicer to us?" Neville said trying to contemplate what he had just heard.

"He really is not the same person that he was in the classroom before the war ended."

"If you are happy then I am happy and I will support you. I hope you know that he still scares me though." Neville said.

"Well if he scares you again, just tell me and I will try t take care of it for you. You might not think that he is so bad once you see out wedding presents for the two of you." Hermione said trying to reassure him.

"Well, is it something like what Harry got?" Neville asked.

"Maybe. But you might not be able to use it until the Easter holidays." Hermione said causing Neville and Luna to beam.

The Weasleys arrived next all of them except for Mrs. Potter. Arthur was out in front leading his now impressive brood. All of them were now married including Percy and Penelope. They were now sixteen in total including Harry who had always been an unofficial Weasley. Harry now had the large family that he had always wanted. Severus just smirked at the entourage of redheads that had entered the room.

"Arthur, Molly, guys." Remus said.

"Remus. It is good to see you. How have things been?"

"Good. How is your impressive family?" Remus asked.

"Their all good. We are just glad that everyone seems happy." Arthur said.

"That is great. You are going to be surprised to hear Severus introduce his wife. You just need to make Molly sit down before he does it." Remus said.

"I'll keep that in mind." Arthur said. Lavender and Ron approached Hermione and Tonks.

"So Hermione, are we going to have to start calling you professor or Madame?" Lavender asked.

"Only when you are in class or in the halls or in trouble. If you need me as head girl or as a friend then I am just Hermione. Don't let my husband hear you call me just Hermione. He is rather proud he married me. I think he likes calling me Madame." She said.

"When are you going to introduce us to your Husband. Do we know him?" She asked pointing to herself and Ron.

"Oh, you both know him and I am waiting for Harry and Ginny before I introduce him to you all." Hermione said.

"But I don't see him." Ron said.

"Oh, he's here somewhere. I brought him." Hermione said.

"Have you met Professor Snape's wife yet?" Ron asked.

"Yes."

"Who is she what is she like?" Lavender asked.

"Is she an old Hag?" Ron asked looking to see if Snape had heard that.

"Ronald Weasley, that is a terrible thing to say! And no she is not a hag. If she were able to right now she would surely slap you." Hermione said furious over the comment.

"Hermione, I didn't think that you would take offense to that." Ron said.

"Well, for starters he is still your professor and he demands some respect. And second, you know her well and you would never call her a hag. If you did she might not ever speak to you again." Hermione said as she stormed off from the two of them.

Severus had seen the exchange but had not heard exactly what had been said. He waited till she had made it to the refreshment table and pulled a glass of the punch and some cake.

"Hermione, what happened?" He asked quietly.

"Ron called me a hag. But he did not know that he was calling me that." Hermione said still fuming.

"Do you want me to take off some house points for it?"

"No, I can do that myself. But I think I will wait and see when everything is revealed if he needs some removed then." Hermione said glaring at him from across the room.

Harry and Ginny came in with an armload of gifts. They sat them down like all of the rest and made their way around saying hello. Minerva called for everyone's attention. "Good morning everyone. As you can see the last of the guests have arrived and we can get this party started. Now, I would like to congratulate all of the new couples on their nuptials. I must say that a few of them have been rather interesting and one is well shocking to say the least. But, I am proud of each on of you. I think that we need some introductions for the newest Weasley and we need introductions for the newest Snape and Hermione's new husband who I am sure that everyone else is dieing to meet."

Charlie stood up and said, "Everyone, this is my wife Catherina from Romania. She works on the compound with me."

Fred and George stood up and said in unison. "These are our wives, Melissa and Celissa. You might recognize them as Madame Malkin's children."

The entire Weasley clan and Harry looked to Severus to see who he was going to introduce as his wife. He stood for a second then said, "Everyone, I would like to introduce to you my wife Madame Snape. Most of you know her as Professor Granger." He said holding his hand out to Hermione. She took it and he gently kissed her knuckles and pulled her to his side.

Harry turned red and clinched his fist together trying to control the anger that he obviously had over the situation, and Ginny tried to comfort him over it. Ron had a glass in his hand and it shattered from him squeezing it to hard. He kept his anger in check. The rest of the Weasley boys with the exception of Percy who was not there, cat called to them.

"Now, like I said one of the introductions would be shocking but I would like to turn everyone's attention to the refreshments and the food that the elves have laid out for us, please dig in." Minerva said.

"Hermione, I am going to have a small chat with Mr. Potter. There are some things that I wish to discuss with him." Severus whispered. She looked at him rather pointedly but didn't stop him. Severus snaked through the crowd to where Mr. Potter was seething in the corner.

"Mr. Potter, We need to have a little chat. Follow me." Severus said as he led them out. Harry was left no room for discussion and he followed. Severus took them out of the Room of Requirement and quickly cast a muffilato spell around them.

"Mr. Potter, there are some things that you need to know about my life. They have a direct relationship to you and how your parents were married. I knew your mother, and Aunt Petunia well. We went to school together from primary school all the way through Hogwarts. Your mother and I were close friends up until the end of our sixth year when I said something that she did not approve of. See she did not like my choice of friends at the time then we had a large fight and I said something that I have regretted ever since." Severus said.

"What does this have to do with you marrying Hermione?" Harry asked.

"Do you know what your mother's Patronus was?" Severus asked.

"No. I do not know." Harry said curious to get an answer.

"Did Professor Lupin tell you that couples that have strong feelings for one another often have similar or exactly the same patronus as their partner?" He asked.

"Remus did not mention that." Harry said.

"Your mothers had always been a doe." He said hoping that Harry would get the message.

"So my parents patroni were a match, I ask you again what does this have to do with you and Hermione?" Harry asked.

"Expecto Patronum!" Severus bellowed and a silver doe erupted from his wand, galloped around the room for a second then disappeared. Harry was so shocked he literally sat down.

"When the prophecy came out, I tried to protect your mother and I failed. I went to Dumbledore and asked him to kill me. Dumbeldore would not and made me his spy. I swore an oath to protect you at all costs but I never realized how much like your mother you are. I could not get past some of the similarities you have to James. The night of the victory celebration, I had an interesting chat with a portrait that told me that I should be trying to find some happiness in life and that there was someone for me if I just looked hard enough to find her. Hermione has all of the same characteristics that I found attractive in your mother. But she is not your mother. With Hermione, I can be everything that I wanted to be before I chose to be a death eater. She and I are happy and she wants you and I to have something of a better friendship for her sake."

"Why did aunt Petunia hate me?" Harry asked.

"She did not get into Hogwarts like Lilly and she was jealous. She turned the jealousy into hatred and she became bitter."

"Hermione is happy and for that I am grateful. Perhaps, we can find some peace between us." Harry said offering his hand.

"I would like that very much." Severus said taking his hand and shaking it. Severus lifted the spell and they returned to the party.

Hermione sent him a pointed look asking what had happened but Severus kept his face impassive not letting her see any emotion. Harry went to Hermione and said, "Hermione, if he makes you happy then I can accept this. Let's not loose our friendship over a grudge."

Hermione could not say anything. She just beamed at him and pulled into a fierce hug to which Harry returned. The rest of the room looked on happily with the exception of Ron. He would need a lot more time to come to terms with this.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Everyone at the party were still mingling at the party when Rufus Scrimgeour came into the Room of Requirement. "Headmistress McGonagall, may I speak with you a moment?" he asked.

"Of course Minister." She said and pulled herself from the chair to where he was standing.

"Professor, the law has passed. I am here to personally deliver the first of the contracts. I understand that Hermione Granger is here and has become an apprentice to one of your Professors." He said.

"She has among other things." Minerva replied.

"Do you mind if I address your party?" He asked.

"Not at all." Minerva said trying to keep everything calm.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I have an announcement to make. The Ministry has passed the Marriage Law as of this morning and all single Witches and Wizards between the ages of 17 and 50 will be eligible under the law. Contracts have already started to come in under this new law and I am here to personally present it." He said as he handed Hermione a sealed parchment.

"Minister, I can not accept this contract." She said.

"You must accept it you are part of this law too. Everyone is a part of it."

"Sir, there is not a single person in this room eligible for your law." Hermione said defiantly.

"That is impossible. I checked the records personally this morning. Everyone in this room was eligible." He said as he tried to hand over the contract a second time.

"Minister, perhaps you should check again. I have been married since before last term let out for break. There are four witnesses alone in this room." Hermione said as she took the contract and with a flick of her wrist the parchment turned to ash.

"Minister, perhaps you understand that there is a clause under the old wizarding statues that can hide a marriage contract under certain provisions. I think that you shall find all of their contracts fall under those provisions with the exception of Hermione's and Charlie Weasley. Hermione had her contract sealed in fear of public and press related concerns. Charlie Weasley was married in a different country and his wife is a Romanian citizen." McGonagall said.

"Kindly show me proof of those documents." He said trying to maintain his composure but he was clearly extremely pissed off and beat red.

"Dobby." She called.

"Mistress called for Dobby." The elf asked.

"Yes. Can you bring me the roll of parchment on the top of my desk and the file labeled North Tower that is also on my desk." McGonagall asked. Dobby snapped his fingers disappeared then reappeared a second later with the file and roll.

McGonagall handed over the file first. It held the contracts for Harry Ron and Neville. "You understand that I really only have the right by law to show you any students files. I can not violate the privacy of any of the professors with out their consent." Minerva said.

Scrimgeour looked over the parchments. His eyes were nearly bulging out of his head as he read the names. "Where is Miss Granger's contract?" He asked.

"Like I said before, I can not violate the privacy of any professor without their consent." She said still holding her contract.

"She is a student still." Scrimgeour said.

"I still can not violate the privacy of a Professor." McGonagall said.

Scrimgeour's face turned from a furious glare to that of an evil smirk.

"It is against the by laws for a student to be wed to a professor. I will bring charges against which ever professor he is."

"I am sure you will try but Miss Granger is no longer a student and her diploma has already been secured the Friday her Newt results came in the post. There is nothing you can charge her or her husband with." Severus said.

"I think that there are at least three charges that I can bring against him, inappropriate relations with a student, violating the ethics standards of a professor, and grade tampering which could alter Miss Granger's transcripts. Tonks, I want a full investigation into this matter."

"Sir, I can not arrest Miss Granger's husband on any of these charges. I can only administer veritaserum to them both for questioning."

"Very well. You are authorized to continue once you have determined who her husband is." He said glaring at Remus.

"Sir with all due respect, your accusations toward Remus Lupin are inaccurate. He has been married to me for nearly seven months and is the father of my unborn child." Tonks said.

Scrimgeour turned to Severus and Severus just smirked at him. "Tonks, I voluntarily submit to the questioning under veritaserum under the condition that Professor McGonagall Hermione and my solicitor are present during all of the questions."

"Very well. Call your solicitor in and we will all sit down and continue this."

"I would like Poppy Pomfry to be added to the group." Hermione said giving her best Know-It-All glare to Scrimgeour.

"If you must." He said. Severus nodded in assent having thought about why she was asking. Severus turned to the Room of Requirement's Fireplace and wished that it was an open floo with floo powder and the pot appeared on the mantel. "Greybear, I am in need of your services. The Minister of Magic is having me questioned under veritaserum. Can you step through so we can complete this matter." Severus said. Greybear did not answer but merely complied with the request and stepped through brushing himself off.

"If you all will follow me, we shall get the questioning underway." Minerva had the Room add another room onto their part and they all stepped into it. Tonks quickly set up standard wards to prevent any information from leaving the room. She then conjured two glasses of water and from her necklace she pulled the charm that looked like a large teardrop. She dropped three drops into each glass and handed them each one. Minerva conjured a large stack of parchment and quill which she charmed to take notes for the questioning.

Tonks waited till both their eyes had completely dilated before she began her questioning.

"State your full names for the record one at a time."

"Severus Tobias Snape."

"Hermione Jane Granger Snape."

"These questions are for you Severus. When were you married?" Tonks asked.

"December 10 of last year." Severus said.

"During Hermione's student days at Hogwarts, did you have any relationship other than that of a student and teacher?" She asked.

"Define the relationship." Greybear said.

"Did you have sexual relations with Hermione during the time she was a student at Hogwarts?" Tonks asked.

"No. We did not." He said.

"Do you have any proof of that?" Scrimgeour asked.

"Yes. I do. Our school matron has been supplying all of my feminine potions since I started attending Hogwarts. She has to check me every month to give me the correct potions. One of them can only be administered to virgins. She can verify my status as a virgin through the Ninth of December when I had the last potion administered and she can verify when our marriage was consummated. She treated me for significant injuries caused by four former students." Hermione said as she looked to Poppy for assistance.

"She is correct on that. I did give her the potion she speaks of after lunch on the ninth and I examined and treated her on the eleventh just after lunch. The consummation of their binding was less than fourteen hours old when she was treated." Poppy said.

"Hermione, would you describe your relationship with Severus before you became married to him?" Tonks asked.

"Severus has been my teacher, colleague and friend before we were married." Hermione said.

"Did you ever touch Severus or perform any activites that would be considered inappropriate before you married him?" Tonks asked.

"No. We did not have any inappropriate contact at school before we were married."

"What about away from school?" Tonks asked.

"Professor Snape and I never had had any inappropriate conduct outside of school either." She said.

"Tell us how you became married to Severus." Tonks said.

"I answered a piece of fan mail and we corresponded from the celebration ball here at Hogwarts to the Ninth of December. His letters at first held no signature or identifying characteristics and they were notes that a friend would write to one another. I could not confirm his identity until after the Halloween ball. Nothing changed in our letters until the day that I asked to take my Newt's early. We started discussing future goals and careers. The week I took my newt's, I applied for our contract. When my scores came in we decided to marry after my scores came in."

"Severus is there anything you wish to add to that?"

"No."

"Professor McGonagall, can you verify that these two have not been together in any means other than that of a student teacher roll?"

"The wards on the professor's classroom, office and personal quarters told me there have been no inappropriate activities. She was called to his office once and she stayed about a minute. She was called for a detention in his classroom to which she served with two other students. The rest of the time she was in the classroom during her scheduled class times and no other time. The portraits confirm the same as the wards. Her rooms can not be accessed by a professor unless the wards are activated. The Professor was in her rooms once after they were already married. The portraits throughout the castle have never seen them engage in any activities together in any fashion except that of a student and teacher." She said.

"I would like to see your letters if you have them to verify that there has been nothing to suggest you cheated in class then we will have all of last terms exams re-evaluated to make sure that your grades on all of them are correct. As of this moment the accusations brought forth have no evidence to support the claim." Tonks said.

"The post correspondence can not be used to determine anything other than information concerning academic cheating or they will not be handed over. Post is confidential and will remain as such."

"Very well. You can stay while we go through the correspondence. If there is anything that is private it can be returned after we verify that there is nothing pertaining to potions on them and anything private said in them will not be held against them." Tonks said.

"I will allow them. Severus, Hermione you will hand over any correspondences that you have kept between the two of you to auror Tonks. Tonks, if you are finished with the questioning, please give my clients the antidote." Greybear said.

"Certainly." She filled both of the cups back up with water and removed the other stopper fro her charm and mixed the antidote in water then handed it to them to drink. They happily accepted it and drank. Can we get the letters now? I would like to clear this up today. " She asked.

"Of course." Severus said.

Tonks, Greybear, Scrimgeour, Severus and Hermione, flooed their quarters. Severus went to his office opened his desk drawer and removed two notes before anyone could see him remove them then returned to their quarters and handed the notes over. Hermione and Tonks went to the bedroom to her trunk and removed the notes from the letter box inside then they all flooed back to the room they were in. Tonks sat down with two piles of notes then sat back and scanned each one. After about thirty minutes, she handed all of the ones from Hermione to Severus back over to Severus. She then began going through the ones from Severus to Hermione.

After about fifteen minutes of reading, she came across the one that talked about the kiss after the engagement and she said, "Hermione, this note is in reference to what?" She asked handing over to her.

Hermione kept a straight face after reading the section of the note under her thumb then said, "It is in reference to an Order of the Phoenix meeting and those have been deemed classified knowledge. It was written by an order member to an order member about order knowledge." She handed the note back.

Then Tonks said, "That explains it." She continued skimming the notes and a few minutes later, she handed them back to Hermione. She said a few incantations and pointed her wands at each of the piles just to check for any spells other than the ones for privacy and found none on either stack. "Minister Scrimgeour, there is nothing in the notes that suggest any kind of cheating or any relationship between the two that suggest they had something going on besides student teacher and fellow order members. Your claims and accusations have no basis. I am dismissing all charges on the grounds of lack of evidence. If you feel Miss Granger's grades may have been altered or that she deserved a different grade then you must lodge that complaint through its proper channel through the headmistress or the board of Governors."

Scrimgeour turned beat red and Severus smirked at him. "This is not over Snape. We shall see about her grades tomorrow with the board of Governors." He said and stormed out.

Tonks winked at them both and said, "You really should have thrown out that note about the kiss. It is really not the best for me to have to lie about that."

"Yes, well at least we actually did nothing wrong and what does it hurt for me to kiss the man that had just proposed to me?" She asked.

"None what so ever but if the minister would have read that one then he would have reason to reexamine every thing. Then you really would have had some trouble." Tonks said.

"Well, I am sure that the board of Governors will look into your grades but since your Newt score in Potions reflect the same grade as your final grade Severus turned in three should be no problem there. Your assistantship will not be affected." McGonagall said.

"Let' get back to the party." Hermione said.

Everyone filled back out to see that no one had left. "What's the verdict?" Remus asked.

"The minister left in a huff with no charges to file." Tonks said.

There were cheers all around then everyone reached for a glass and drank to the Minister's spoiled plan.


	18. Chapter 18

Epilogue

On the third of January, Hermione and Severus sat at the Head Table and listened while the new law was introduced. The uproar in the castle that night was defining. The applause and the angry comments were mixed. The new couple ignored it all, for there had been no inappropriate misconduct on their part. The already married students were taken to the North Tower and everyone tried to accept the events that followed since they were just that events. There were some exciting patches to follow but nothing as exciting as Severus and Hermione's had.

Scrimgeour looked into Hermione's grades through the Board of Governors but could find no evidence Miss Granger did not earn her grades after she was thoroughly retested by a ministry official in potions. Nothing more was said about their relationship and all was quiet the following year when the law was repealed. Yes, there were some marriages that were reversed but many were happy with their situations and continued with them. Severus and Hermione adopted a peaceful married life full of teaching for the next five years before they had their two children one boy and one girl.

A.N.: I am sorry about not completing this in time but I have been in and out of the hospital with this pregnancy. It has been a hard one so far with all of my medical problems associated with it. Here is the ending much as it should be. I really did not have much more to add when I left you for so long. Please look for updates in all of my stories as well as a new one to come if I can finish it before I begin posting it. I had nothing to do in the hospital but write and now I am being allowed to type them up and submit them. Thank you for your support and remember to look for more to come on the others.

A-new-author


End file.
